


Moonstar

by enteselene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Sam Winchester, Gen, Ghosts, Hallucinations, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Possession, Sick Dean Winchester, Suicidal Dean Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 52,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enteselene/pseuds/enteselene
Summary: Resumen: Dean sufre una crisis tras una serie de pésimos trabajos. Un último, terrible incidente le lleva hasta el límite. El Hotel Moonstar es el último lugar que necesita.





	1. Sin combustible

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moonstar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890079) by [Thruterryseyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thruterryseyes/pseuds/Thruterryseyes). 



> Nada es mío, salvo los errores de traducción ;)
> 
> El original en inglés puedes encontrarlo aquí:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890079  
> http://www.thruterryseyes.com/moonstar.html  
> Es una de esas historias que te enganchan y sigues recordando mucho después. Si te gusta, no olvides dejar kudos/comentarios en la página de la autora. Sus dibujos son también fantásticos, como puedes ver en el banner del primer capítulo.  
> La historia está completa, iré subiendo capítulos a medida que me vaya quedando satisfecha con la traducción. Espero hacerla justicia.

****  


1\. SIN COMBUSTIBLE

 

Nunca deberían haber cogido el trabajo en Loren.

Estaban exhaustos, frustrados por una serie de trabajos desafortunados que los habían dejado a ambos agotados y a Dean cada vez más enfadado. El dinero escaseaba y se habían visto obligados a elegir entre comida y cama, por lo que habían estado durmiendo en el frío coche y dividiendo sus pocos recursos restantes entre comer y munición, y las municiones habían comenzado a tomar ventaja sobre la comida.

La actitud de Sam acerca de los malos trabajos caía más en la categoría de "estas cosas pasan". Era consciente de que, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, lógicamente no podían ayudar ni salvar a todo el mundo. No le gustaba, pero podía aceptarlo. Dean, por otro lado, había visto cada trabajo fallido como un fracaso personal. Sabiendo que, si solo hubiera sido más rápido o más listo, todo habría salido bien. Sam sabía que no era el caso, pero Dean no quería saber nada de eso, apilando culpa sobre culpa sobre sí mismo hasta que Sam no sabía cómo podía soportar la carga por más tiempo.

En lugar de hacer lo inteligente y darse un tiempo para recuperarse y reagruparse, Dean había insistido en coger primero el trabajo de Loren. Después de todo, era un hombre lobo. Nada importante.

Ese había sido el primer error.

Desde el principio les habían mentido, dirigido mal, ofrecido falsa información y en general soportaron evasivas de “preocupados” lugareños que no deseaban que rumores sobre problemas en su pequeña ciudad cortaran el poco pero vital turismo que recibían. Sam había estado a favor de mandarles a la mierda, pero Dean había insistido en que, si no solucionaban el problema, solo se propagaría. Por mucho que quisiera volar la pequeña ciudad, Sam tuvo que admitir que Dean tenía razón. Así que la segunda noche de la luna llena les encontró corriendo por un camino rural lleno de baches, faltos de sueño y de paciencia, tratando de alcanzar a su presa antes de que lograra llegar a la pequeña casa en el bosque.

La creciente luna era una bola de luz gris brillante que colgaba sobre ellos en el cielo nocturno. Cúmulos de nubes se estaban formando en el horizonte y relámpagos débiles destellaban a lo largo de sus bordes de cuando en cuando. Los hermanos se habían visto obligados a dejar el coche en un claro al final de la carretera cuando un neumático había estallado. Habían corrido la última milla hasta la casa de los Bailey. Una profunda herida del día anterior en el muslo de Sam lo había frenado hasta el punto de que casi estaba arrastrando la pierna antes de que hubieran cubierto media milla. Dean se había adelantado para advertir a la familia en la casita blanca que debían irse.

Ahora.

Incluso antes de alcanzar la casa Dean pudo oír los gritos, enviando una oleada de adrenalina a través de su cuerpo. Para cuando llegó al porche, jadeando, los gritos se habían detenido y el nauseabundo olor de la sangre, a montones, le dijo que había llegado demasiado tarde.

Prácticamente vibrando Dean subió cautelosamente los peldaños, la pistola lista, y se acercó a la puerta principal, que había sido arrancada de sus goznes.

La sangre salpicaba las paredes, el suelo y los muebles. Del interior venían resoplidos, sonidos de chasquidos. Eric Bailey, pilar de la comunidad, entrenador de softball y hombre lobo sin saberlo, ya había transformado y hecho pedazos a sus dos hijos después de atacar a su esposa embarazada para luego dejarla por la presa más fácil de los niños.

Dean retrocedió, mirando desde la puerta, horrorizado, mientras el padre/hombre lobo recogía casualmente un pequeño brazo y le arrancaba la carne como si fuera una pata de pollo.

Disparó dos veces sin pestañear, el cuerpo de Bailey derrumbándose sobre la espantosa ruina de sus propios hijos. Entonces Dean cedió a las exigencias de su estómago y se dobló, vomitando sin poder contenerse, cayendo de rodillas en medio del pequeño lago escarlata que cubría el suelo.

Un suave sollozo a su derecha hizo que Dean girara bruscamente la cabeza y se limpiara la boca con la manga, levantándose. Con los músculos tensos y el arma extendida, se movió de soslayo a la habitación de al lado, todos los sentidos en alerta.

Cynthia Bailey, embarazada de 8 meses, tesorera de la AMPA y repostera de galletas extraordinaria, yacía temblando en el suelo, a poca distancia, en un creciente charco de su propia sangre. Su hombro estaba destrozado y su brazo izquierdo desgarrado hasta el codo, pero todavía estaba viva. Su brazo ileso estaba curvado sobre su vientre hinchado, tratando inútilmente de proteger a su hijo por nacer.

Sollozó histéricamente por lo que había visto convertirse a su marido y hacer a sus hijos, por el dolor de sus propias heridas, el repentino sonido de disparos y al ver al hombre manchado de sangre que se movía lentamente a través de la puerta, el arma levantada y apuntando directamente hacia ella. Los ojos verdes de Dean recorrieron su cuerpo, registrando conmoción. Su garganta se movió mientras tragaba, acercándose. Ella gimió y trató de alejarse.

Dean bajó el arma y extendió su mano libre: Está bien, está bien… sshh. —Hizo una pausa, de pie sobre ella, con el rostro blanco y helado. Finalmente, se arrodilló junto a la mujer, ajeno a la sangre añadida que empapaba sus pantalones ya saturados. Continuó mirándola fijamente, separando los labios, pero ningún sonido salió de ellos.

—¿Qué está pasando? —lloró ella—. Mis hijos… mi marido, _esa cosa_ , me atacó…

Dean giró la cabeza, limpiándose con la mano el sudor de los ojos y luego apretándola contra su boca. _Oh Jesús…_

— _Por favor… ayúdame… —_ suplicó ella, agarrando su brazo con la mano buena. Dean volvió su rostro acongojado hacia ella. Ella le devolvió la mirada con los ojos asustados de un conejo, respirando en sollozos ahogados. El hombre lobo, su propio marido, la había mordido, su maldición rugía a través de su sangre incluso ahora. Ella no lo sabía todavía, pero Dean sí. La noche apenas había comenzado, la luna aún estaba llena. No tardaría mucho. La comprensión de lo que iba a suceder y lo que tendría que hacer para detenerlo atravesó su corazón con un dolor que no se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado.

Extendió la mano y gentilmente acarició su rostro con sus dedos callosos, apartando el cabello de sus ojos llorosos, su propio rostro una máscara atormentada, su respiración temblorosa al entrar y salir.

—Sssshhhhhhh —la acalló, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza—. Sssshhhhhh… —Se inclinó hacia ella, murmurando con voz quebrada—. Todo saldrá bien… solo… cierra los ojos…

Su cara se inflamó repentinamente de pánico. Intentó levantarse y estiró una mano: _No… no, por favor! Mi bebé…_ —Mientras Dean miraba, sus ojos cambiaron a un amarillo rabioso y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Dean se atragantó. Sentía como si todo su cuerpo se hubiera convertido en agua helada. Temblando, Dean se puso de pie otra vez, levantó su arma y apuntó a su corazón. No tenía elección.

Ella intentó alejarse otra vez, resbalando en su propia sangre, chillando, su cuerpo grávido ya estaba empezando a reformarse con una velocidad aterradora. Sus gritos se intensificaron, el miedo, el dolor y, algo más, intentando hacerse con el control.

Dean retiró el percusor y tensó su dedo en el gatillo, estabilizando el blanco con la otra mano. El arma sólida como una roca, pero sus ojos parpadearon rápidamente y su voz tembló con angustia. —Lo siento —dijo, y apretó el gatillo.

**oO** **0** **Oo**

Sam escuchó el primer y el segundo disparo cuando finalmente llegó cojeando a la casa. Los crecientes gritos cuando la tercera explosión atravesó la noche lo detuvieron en seco por un instante. Irrumpió en la casa, conteniendo arcadas por el abrumador olor a sangre, contemplando una carnicería como nunca antes había presenciado. El cuerpo de un hombre desnudo cubierto de sangre yacía tendido en el suelo, con un pequeño brazo todavía agarrado en la mano, trozos de carne colgando de su boca. Sam se negó a mirar más de cerca lo que estaba esparcido a su alrededor, luchando contra su propio horror y náuseas.

—¡Dean! —gritó, mientras entraba trastabillando en la habitación de al lado. Dean, con el rostro gris, se arrodilló en la sangre y vomitó junto al cadáver de una mujer embarazada. Su arma colgaba de sus dedos fláccidos, el cañón sumergido en la sangre coagulada que lo rodeaba.

Sam se quedó atrás, observando la escena y comprendiendo instantáneamente las implicaciones de ese tercer disparo—. Dean… oh, dios, Dean… —no pudo evitar que el horror tiñera su voz por lo que sabía que su hermano se había visto obligado a hacer.

Dean levantó lentamente los ojos para mirar a Sam, sus rasgos contraídos e impenetrables. Sam no estaba seguro de que Dean realmente lo viera—. Dean, ¿estás bien? —dijo suavemente. Los vaqueros de Dean estaban empapados de sangre hasta la mitad del muslo.

Los ojos de Dean se movieron y se enfocaron en Sam. Frunció el ceño—. Estás sangrando, Sam —dijo en voz baja.

Sam miró sus propios vaqueros, una mancha roja del tamaño de la palma de la mano en su muslo—. Creo que se me han saltado un par de puntos, no es nada. —Se acercó cojeando, casi hasta tocar a Dean—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó de nuevo.

Dean asintió bruscamente y se puso en pie con lo que parecía un esfuerzo increíble. Presionó la base de la mano contra su frente durante un momento y se aclaró la garganta, aspirando por la nariz—. Sí… estoy bien. —Tragó saliva y señaló con la cabeza a la mujer en el suelo—. Él la mordió… tuve que… —Levantó la mano con la pistola en medio gesto. Miró hacia abajo, apretando la boca. Se la limpió con brusquedad con la mano.

Sam lo interrumpió, atreviéndose esta vez a apoyar una mano sobre el brazo de Dean—. Lo sé, Dean. Lo sé. —Los ojos verdes de Dean, agotados e inyectados en sangre, miraron fijamente a Sam. Sam podía sentirlo temblando bajo su mano—. Necesitamos terminar y salir de aquí. Buscaré gasolina en el garaje. Puedo hacerlo yo si quieres esperar afuera… —El trueno retumbó a su alrededor y un rayo pintó la habitación con luz azul.

Dean frunció el ceño: He dicho que estoy bien, Sam. Yo cogeré la gasolina, te duele la pierna. —Apartó el brazo de las manos de Sam y salió por la habitación delantera y fuera al garaje, apartando los ojos de los restos destrozados en el suelo de la sala de estar. Una ligera lluvia le escoció en la cara mientras caminaba a zancadas hacia el pequeño edificio y abrió la puerta de una patada, buscando inflamables en el oscuro interior.

Trató de mantener la mente en blanco, apartando las imágenes que querían reproducirse una y otra vez como una película retorcida, pero los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente y no podía exorcizarlos. Solo había sido otro trabajo, como cualquier otro. Sí, habían detenido al hombre lobo, pero no antes de que se viera forzado a…

Había matado a muchos hombres lobo, los había visto volver a su forma original, mujeres, hombres, los pocos niños, pero nunca había tenido que matar a uno mientras cambiaba en forma de lobo, mientras todavía mantenía un vínculo con su humanidad. Y nunca como la que había matado esta noche. El estómago se le subió hasta la garganta cuando sus ojos suplicantes asaltaron su mente una vez más.

—¡ _Mierda_! —estrelló el puño contra una mesa de trabajo, luego barrió su contenido, dispersándolo con furia por la habitación. Se quedó en medio de la habitación, con los puños apretados contra los ojos. De repente sintió como si lo estuvieran aplastando bajo un peso tan grande que permitir que lo hiciera añicos solo podría traer alivio.

Se sobresaltó cuando un trueno se estrelló a su alrededor y los relámpagos iluminaron la habitación, dándose cuenta de repente de que Sam lo estaba llamando desde afuera. Dean dejó caer las manos, tratando de calmar su respiración. Echando un vistazo rápido durante el siguiente destello de luz, vio una lata de queroseno y otra de aceite para lámparas. Agarró ambas y volvió con Sam, que esperaba con impaciencia en el porche.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —preguntó Sam, aceptando una lata y mirándole de cerca a la cara

—No podía ver —gruñó Dean, mientras pasaba rozando contra él—. Acabemos con esto.

Sam había cubierto los cuerpos con mantas que había encontrado en los dormitorios. Era algo que no hacían normalmente, pero en este caso Dean se sintió agradecido. No tardaron mucho en incendiar la casa a pesar de que Dean se movía como aturdido. Sam arrojó el fósforo y empujó a Dean hacia la puerta y la fina lluvia que había comenzado a caer. Su pierna lo estaba matando y era todo lo que podía hacer para seguir moviéndose por el terreno accidentado del camino y los bosques, incluso con la ayuda de Dean.

Para cuando llegaron al coche ambos estaban empapados. Sam abrió el maletero y arrojó sus armas en cajón oculto mientras Dean se peleaba con la rueda de repuesto y el gato.

Llevó tiempo cambiar el neumático bajo la lluvia. Hubo un momento en que la mano de Dean resbaló y se hizo un corte con el borde áspero de la rueda vieja. Maldiciendo por el dolor, echó un vistazo rápido tras él y pudo ver el resplandor amarillo del fuego de la casa en llamas sobre la copa de los árboles.

Echando el neumático y la rueda estropeada a un lado, dejó caer el gato y lo arrojó al maletero. Sam estaba sentado en el lado del pasajero mirando por la ventana. Dean cerró el maletero y se deslizó en el asiento del conductor. Miró a Sam.

—¿La pierna bien? En cuanto paremos en algún sitio la revisaré —sujetó su mano sangrante contra la pernera de sus vaqueros, ¿qué era un poco más de sangre?

—Estoy bien —dijo Sam—. Solo vámonos.

Dean giró la llave, el coche patinó cuando lo sacó del claro y aceleró por la autopista, con la intención de alejarse lo más posible de la ciudad de Loren.


	2. Mácula

  1. **Mácula**



Habían conducido durante una hora en un silencio casi total, Dean mordisqueándose el lado de un dedo y mirando a través del parabrisas hacia la oscuridad más allá. Hizo una mueca, los músculos faciales tensos mientras apretaba la mandíbula, sosteniendo una discusión interna consigo mismo. Había envuelto un trapo alrededor del corte en su mano después de que Sam hiciera un comentado sobre el volante ensangrentado, pero no toleraría nada más.

La noche era fría y ambos temblaban con su ropa mojada. Sam había encendido la calefacción, lo que ayudó con la tiritona, pero llenó el coche con un abrumador olor a sangre procedente de los empapados pantalones de Dean.

Sam miró a Dean con cautela, sin estar seguro por qué. Era como mirar a un juguete al que hubieran dado tanta cuerda que podía saltar en cualquier momento. Sam sabía que Dean estaba profundamente herido por lo que había sucedido en la pequeña casa. Pero nunca lo admitiría, de eso Sam estaba seguro. Dean enterraría su reciente devastación emocional en algún lugar de su psique, junto con todos los otros horrores que había conocido y experimentado, y lo dejaría enconarse. Sam había dejado de temblar hace algún tiempo, pero Dean temblaba todavía.

—Necesitamos algo de dinero —dijo Dean de repente, Sam se sobresaltó por el sonido inesperado—. No podemos volver a dormir en el coche, y necesitas una comida decente. —Lanzó una mirada a Sam y luego volvió a fijar los ojos en la carretera.

—¿Y tú no?

Dean lo ignoró: Nos detendremos, nos cambiaremos de ropa y nos limpiaremos un poco. Pronto encontraremos un bar. — _Y Dios, necesito un trago_. Dio vuelta al coche en una amplia curva alargada y volvió a mordisquear su dedo.

—Dean, ¿realmente crees que un bar es una buena idea en este momento? ¿Y cómo diablos vas a jugar al billar con tu mano así? —Sam lo intentó de nuevo. Estaba tan cansado que incluso dormir en el coche sonaba bien. Se apartó el cabello de los ojos y se apoyó contra la puerta.

—No vamos a dormir en el coche otra vez —espetó Dean—. Necesitamos dinero. Un bar es la forma más rápida de conseguirlo. No llevará mucho tiempo, y mi mano no será un problema. En todo caso, debería ayudar. —Dean dejó de morderse el dedo y comenzó con la uña del pulgar. Sus ojos seguían mirando a todas partes y eso estaba poniendo a Sam nervioso.

—Bueno, quiero decir que después de esta noche, creí… —comenzó Sam.

Dean le dirigió una dura mirada: ¿Qué sobre esta noche? —gruñó, una advertencia. Sus ojos llamearon furiosamente.

Sam parpadeó: Ah…

—Ha sido un trabajo, Sam. Ninguna diferencia con cualquier otro trabajo que hayamos hecho. —Hizo una pausa y Sam lo vio tragar saliva—. Hice lo que había que hacer. —La mirada de Dean volvió a la carretera. Apretó los dedos sobre el volante e hizo una mueca ante el dolor en su mano.

Sam suspiró de nuevo, cruzándose de brazos, y volvió a mirar por la ventana. No había pasado por alto que Dean había asumido dos veces verbalmente la responsabilidad total por los acontecimientos de la noche. Cuando se trataba del trabajo en general era "nosotros", pero cuando se trataba de los hechos concretos era "yo".

Condujeron otros veinte minutos más o menos, de nuevo en silencio. Finalmente pudieron ver señales de que se aproximaban a un pueblo. En la primera estación de servicio Dean se detuvo, sacó algo de ropa limpia de su bolsa y el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Volveré enseguida —dijo a Sam y se dirigió al aseo de caballeros. El resplandor cuando encendió las luces lo hizo maldecir y protegerse los ojos hasta que se ajustaron a la luz. Cerró la puerta con llave, dejó caer sus cosas sobre el mostrador y se apoyó contra la pared por un momento. _Dios, estaba tan cansado_ … No estaba seguro de poder mantenerse en pie mucho más. No quería que Sam lo viera así y estaba tan agradecido de haber sido él y no Sam quien había entrado en esa casa primero… Recordar lo que había hecho era como un cuchillo retorciéndose en su interior. La idea de que Sam tuviera que soportar tal cosa era inaceptable.

Durante las últimas semanas había estado funcionando en base a adrenalina. Sus preocupaciones habituales sobre Sam y su padre, la falta de sueño, de comida adecuada y su propia culpa autoinfligida sobre cosas que no podía controlar lo habían agotado de tal manera que era incapaz de darse cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba tratando de decirle que había agotado sus recursos hacía mucho. Un trabajo fallido tras otro, inocentes muriendo que no deberían porque no fue lo suficientemente rápido o inteligente, un fallo más apilado sobre otro, y luego esta noche… Se frotó los ojos con los puños, el estómago anudándose de repente, haciendo que se doblara en dos. Finalmente respiró hondo, se obligó a incorporarse y se apartó de la pared. Se apoyó en el lavabo, apoyando los brazos a ambos lados antes de mirar en el espejo.

Su rostro parecía pálido con las ásperas luces y el verde de sus pupilas estaba apagado y flotando en un mar inyectado en sangre. Tenía manchas y churretes de sangre en la cara y la camiseta.

_Su sangre. La sangre de **todos** ellos._

Miró fijamente a su reflejo durante un momento, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse de nuevo. Cerró los ojos contra las imágenes que asaltaban su cerebro, apretando la palma de la mano contra su frente.

_Su mano extendida hacia él, implorándole que la ayudara, ayudara a su bebé._

_Cierra los ojos…_

Casi frenéticamente, se arrancó la camiseta y la tiró al suelo. Abrió el grifo del todo con los mismos movimientos desesperados. Agarrando un puñado de toallas de papel las empapó y se restregó con brusquedad la sangre de la cara, las manos y los brazos, dejando la piel roja y arañada, obstaculizado por la mano herida.

_Tenía que quitarse la sangre…_

Rápidamente se sacó de una patada las botas y salió de los vaqueros que se estaban poniendo tiesos, apestosos. Apenas podía soportar tocarlos y el hedor a sangre le estaba poniendo enfermo.

Se le pasó por la cabeza tirarlos a la basura, pero sabía que no debía. Usó más toallas mojadas de papel para librarse de la sangre seca de sus piernas. Estaba jadeando en busca de aliento, casi hiperventilando. Se sintió mareado y cayó hacia atrás contra la pared. Doblándose hacia delante ahuecó las manos sobre su boca y nariz y respiró dentro de ellas, obligándose a recuperar la calma—. Jesús —gimió. _¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con él?_

Después de un momento, extendió la mano y volvió a apoyarse contra el lavabo mientras su cabeza se despejaba lentamente. Extendió una mano temblorosa para recoger su ropa. Sam empezaría a aporrear la puerta en un minuto si no salía de allí. Se puso vaqueros y camiseta limpios y luego, haciendo una mueca, desenvolvió su mano cuidadosamente. El agua escoció terriblemente y siseó mientras trataba de lavar la sangre y la suciedad de su palma. Era un corte puñeteramente profundo y cada movimiento de su mano lo reabría. Lo secó y trató de echar un poco de pomada antibiótica con manos vacilantes antes de que la sangre volviera a brotar. Finalmente decidió empujar una línea de pomada sobre el corte y empaquetar una gasa sobre él. Rápidamente envolvió una gasa fresca y venda alrededor de su mano y arrojó lo que quedaba en el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Lanzó una exclamación cuando sonó un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta.

La voz de Sam llamando: ¿Dean? Llevas ahí cuarenta y cinco minutos. ¿Estás bien? —No desesperado, pero definitivamente nervioso.

Dean rechinó los dientes y trató de frenar su corazón: ¡Estoy bien! ¡Jesús, casi me da un puñetero infarto! —gritó, con la voz haciendo eco en el baño—. ¡Ahora voy! Tuve que curarme la mano.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—¡Yo me encargo! —gruñó. Se apoyó contra la pared e incómodamente volvió a ponerse sus botas mugrientas. Abrió la puerta de golpe y casi cayó sobre Sam, que estaba de pie justo en el umbral.

—¡Mierda, Sam! —espetó Dean—. ¿Las palabras "espacio personal" significan algo para ti? —pasó hecho una furia junto a Sam y arrojó la ropa ensangrentada en el maletero junto con el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Lo siento por preocuparme —dijo Sam deliberadamente, siguiendo a Dean—. ¿Cómo está tu mano?

—Bien —respondió Dean, como era de esperar—. ¿Cómo está tu pierna? —Sam también se había cambiado a un par de vaqueros limpios durante su ausencia. Parecía tan cansado como Dean.

Sam se removió incómodo: Está bien, Dean. Todavía no creo que sea buena idea…

Dean se volvió y lo miró echando fuego por los ojos: ¡Sam, _no_ vamos a dormir en este coche otra vez! —repitió—. Ahora, puedes venir conmigo o sentarte en el coche, pero yo voy a conseguirnos algo de dinero. —Dean se lanzó de nuevo al asiento del conductor y encendió el motor. Sam presintió que Dean realmente podría dejarlo atrás, así que entró y cerró la puerta de golpe mientras Dean salía disparado.

**oO** **0Oo**

Como Dean había esperado, las afueras de Pottsville lucían varios tugurios de carretera. Eligió uno llamado _Earl’s Place_ con un buen número de coches viejos y camionetas aún aparcados a su alrededor. Lo mejor de todo era que tenía un letrero de neón que proclamaba "Billar".

Dean se deslizó en una plaza vacía y paró el coche. Se volvió hacia Sam frotándose los ojos con la mano antes de hablar: Puedes pillar algo de comer mientras monto una partida. —En respuesta al ceño fruncido de Sam, Dean inclinó la cabeza hacia la barra con una sonrisa torcida—. Lo juro, lo justo para conseguir una habitación y un par de comidas decentes. También estoy cansado y hambriento, Sam.

El eufemismo de la década.

Sam suspiró de nuevo, siempre parecía estar suspirando cerca de Dean: Vale. Pero no más y también tienes que comer algo, yo no voy a comer si tú no comes. —Era una amenaza bastante infantil, pero creía que aún tendría algún poder sobre Dean—. La última puta cosa que necesitas es echar un montón de cerveza en el estómago vacío —salió del coche y siguió a Dean, cojeando ligeramente, hacia el estruendoso ruido de la barra.

Sam encontró una mesa en la parte de atrás de la sala llena de humo, repleta de música country quejumbrosa, hombres sudorosos con sobrepeso y sombreros de vaquero, y mujeres sudorosas empaquetadas en ropa demasiado ajustada. Parejas entrando en la pequeña pista de baile y alineándose en el bar aferrándose a sus cervezas. Todo pasa en _Earl's_. Sam lo odiaba, pero Dean tenía razón, necesitaban dinero. Solo esperaba que Dean mantuviera su consumo de alcohol al mínimo para que pudieran conseguir lo que necesitaban e irse de allí.

Dean se acercó a la mesa con dos cervezas y colocó una frente a Sam. Dean ya estaba ido a medias. No había nada del placer habitual en su cara ante la perspectiva de esquilmar a unos cuantos lugareños. Estaba allí para hacer un trabajo.

—Te he encargado algo de comida. Llegará en un minuto. —Dean tuvo que elevar la voz sobre la música. No hacía tanto calor en el bar, pero su cara brillaba con una capa de sudor.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —Sam frunció el ceño y dibujó con el vaso los anillos húmedos que había dejado la cerveza.

—Voy a comprobar la acción en la mesa. Estaré cerca —sorbió un poco más de cerveza y luego se dirigió a las tres mesas de billar de la parte de atrás, desapareciendo entre la multitud.

—¡No es eso lo que quería decir! —gritó Sam tras él, pero Dean ya se había ido. _Mierda_.

No teniendo elección, Sam se acomodó en la silla y tomó un trago de cerveza. Estaba exhausto, le empezaba a doler la cabeza y estaba nervioso por el actual estado emocional de Dean. Había identificado cuando Dean se había lanzado al modo de supervivencia. Esto le permitía poner cualquier sentimiento sobre sus acciones en un lugar donde poder ignorarlo a fin de afrontar los problemas corrientes de comer, dormir y, por mucho que a Sam le molestara, cuidar de Sam, sin pensar en lo que él mismo pudiera necesitar.

Sam sabía que lo que Dean había hecho esta tarde lo había sacudido hasta los cimientos, sin importar cuán justificadas pudieran haber sido sus acciones. Ciertamente había sacudido a Sam.

Una camarera con exceso de maquillaje deslizó de repente dos platos sobre la mesa frente a Sam, haciendo estallar su chicle. Sam se echó hacia atrás sorprendido.

—Lo siento, cariño —rió ella, con brillantes dientes desiguales—. ¡No quería asustarte! ¿Necesitas otra cerveza? —su cabello estaba apilado 30 cms sobre su cabeza y colgaba en brillantes zarcillos alrededor de sus hombros. Fuera del color que se suponía que fuera, no existía en ningún espectro con el que Sam estuviera familiarizado.

Sacudió la cabeza enfáticamente: No, estoy bien, gracias —estudió los platos, grasientas hamburguesas con queso y rebosantes montones de patatas fritas. ¿Por qué no estaba sorprendido?

Ella le chasqueó la lengua y arqueó las cejas: Apuesto que sí —canturreó con otra sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a la barra, meneando sus amplias caderas.

Sam volvió los ojos. ¿Podría empeorar la noche? Tomó otro trago de cerveza y miró a su alrededor. Poco a poco encontró su atención vagando hacia la hamburguesa. En realidad olía bastante bien. No quería admitirlo, recordando su amenaza a Dean, pero se moría de hambre. Odiándose a sí mismo, pero solo Dios sabía cuándo volvería Dean, cogió la hamburguesa y le dio un gran bocado. No llegó a gemir, pero puso los ojos en blanco mientras masticaba.

**oO** **0Oo**

—Eh, despierta Bella Durmiente.

Sam se despertó con un sobresalto, la cabeza apoyada en los brazos: ¿Qué? —parpadeó al ver a Dean sentado frente a él. _¿Cuándo demonios se había quedado dormido?_

La cara de Dean estaba arrugada y cansada, ni siquiera estaba tratando de que pareciera lo contrario. Empujó un pequeño montón de billetes hacia Sam: 385 pavos, menos la propina de la barra. Y la propina de 20$ para la Marilyn Monroe de allí para que te dejara dormir —Dean asintió con la cabeza a la camarera de cabello estridente, quien le guiñó un ojo.

Sam luchó contra un bostezo que amenazaba con partir su cabeza en dos y se apretó los nudillos contra los ojos: ¿Qué hora es?

—1:45. Se están preparando para cerrar —Dean hipó suavemente, eructando silenciosamente contra su puño y aclarándose la garganta. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero no parecía particularmente borracho.

Sam le frunció el ceño: ¿Acaso has comido?

Dean encogió los hombros, evitando mirarle a los ojos: Si, bueno, dicen que la cerveza es pan líquido. ¿Dispuesto para una cama de verdad?

—Prometiste que comerías. ¿Cuánto has tenido que beber? —Sam sonaba ligeramente petulante.

—Tres cervezas y un chute de whisky… creo. —Dean cerró los ojos y se masajeó la frente. En realidad no tenía idea de cuánto había tenido que beber. No estaba exactamente borracho, pero seguro que tampoco estaba muy sobrio. Definitivamente tenía jaqueca y su estómago no estaba muy feliz con él, pero al menos ahora podían pagar una habitación. En realidad había robado a Sam un par de bocados de su hamburguesa en un viaje de vuelta para ver cómo estaba (fuera de combate), pero le habían caído como un plomo y había optado por renunciar al resto.

Sam lo miró fijamente: ¿Tú crees? —el vendaje en la mano de Dean estaba empapado de sangre. No tenía sentido decir nada, por lo que Sam no perdió el aliento. Esperaría hasta que llegaran a su motel y se lo volvería a vendar.

Dean bostezó y dejó descansar la cabeza en sus manos: Eso es lo que Bubba dijo que era… ¿podemos irnos ya, por favor?, porque francamente, me siento hecho una mierda. Marilyn dice que hay un motel barato al final de la calle, pero tendrás que conducir. Solo voy a conseguir llegar al coche.

Dean no estaba mintiendo, borracho o no, fue todo lo que Sam pudo hacer para meterlo en el coche. La comida y la breve cabezada habían devuelto a Sam un poco de energía por lo cual se sentía agradecido. Suponía que, si uno de ellos iba a portarse continuamente como un idiota, sería mejor que el otro se cuidara para poder asegurarse de que el idiota no se hiciera daño. Incluso si el idiota estaba haciendo lo que él creía que era lo mejor.

Sam sentó con cuidado a Dean en el asiento delantero, asegurándose de que no se golpeara la cabeza con la ventana al cerrar la puerta. Dean estaba inconsciente incluso  antes de que Sam llegara al lado del conductor, con los brazos cruzados y la frente aplastada contra el cristal. Gemía suavemente con cada exhalación y se removía inquieto, con los músculos crispados, mientras Sam observaba.

Sam finalmente encendió el motor y dejó atrás _Earl's Place_ y a Marilyn Monroe, buscando el prometido motel barato.


	3. Inventario

  1. **Inventario**



El _Pines Motel_ estaba a unos 10 minutos de _Earl's_. Sam pudo ver el cartel torcido que indicaba vacantes a la izquierda de la carretera y, efectivamente, un pino atrofiado adornaba la entrada del motel.

Cansado y aliviado entró en el aparcamiento y se detuvo en la oficina. Eran las 2:15 de la madrugada, pero había un empleado de guardia, mirando la televisión y fumando, con los pies sobre el escritorio. Apenas echó a Sam una segunda mirada.

Sam alquiló una habitación y cogió las llaves, gracias a Dios. Odiaba las tarjetas. Moviendo el Impala hasta el final de la hilera de cabañas llevó dentro sus dos bolsas y volvió para despertar a Dean. Cómo logró que ambos entraran tropezando en la habitación nunca lo supo, para entonces Dean estaba tan ido que apenas podía andar.

Una vez que tuvo a Dean tumbado en una cama, botas y cinturón fuera, Sam entró tambaleándose al baño y se dio una ducha rápida para limpiarse tanto del día como pudo. Comprobó rápidamente el corte en su pierna, pero aparte de estar dolorido tenía buen aspecto. Se había saltado un punto, pero no valía la pena molestarse con eso. ¿Qué más daba otra cicatriz? Necesitaba afeitarse, pero temía abrirse la garganta si lo intentaba.

Se cepilló los dientes con esfuerzo y luego se deslizó en unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta y se desplomó sobre su propia cama, deleitándose en poder estirar su cuerpo larguirucho y hundir la cabeza en una almohada en lugar sobre un brazo doblado en un duro asiento de coche.

**oO0Oo**

Los inconfundibles sonidos de alguien vomitando arrancaron a Sam de un sueño profundo como la muerte. Se sentó, parpadeando en la habitación pobremente iluminada, frotándose los ojos y comprobando automáticamente la cama de Dean. Vacía.

Se sentía como si acabara de irse a dormir, ordenar sus pensamientos era casi imposible. Se centró en el reloj de color naranja. Las 5:38 am.

Oyó de nuevo el ruido de arcadas. Sam se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño. Se acercó y escuchó. Más toses y aclarado de garganta, seguido de un suave gemido.

Sam llamó en la puerta del baño: ¿Dean? ¿Estás bien? —pensando en lo estúpido de la pregunta, Sam probó la puerta y la encontró cerrada. Volvió a llamar— ¿Dean?"

Dean estaba agachado sobre el inodoro, jadeando. Escupió otra bocanada de saliva y bilis y luchó por el control contra su convulsionado estómago. No pudo responder a Sam, solo dejó caer la cabeza en su brazo, apoyado en el borde de la taza.

—¡Dean! —ladró Sam a través de la puerta—. ¡Respóndeme, hombre! —llamó más fuerte y sacudió el pomo. Un minuto más y echaría la puerta abajo.

Dean se aclaró la garganta otra vez y escupió, obligando su voz a funcionar: Estoy bien, Sam —dijo por fin ahogadamente—. Solo estoy malo. —Se tambaleó hacia adelante mientras vomitaba de nuevo, ahora con arcadas dolorosamente secas.

—¡DEAN! —Sam aporreó la puerta.

Dean gimió, estiró una mano temblorosa y giró el pomo del pestillo. Sam entró en tromba, totalmente cabreado: ¿Qué coño, Dean? —dijo bruscamente. Echó una mirada a Dean sentado en el suelo, pálido, con la cabeza entre las manos y dejó de estar enfadado para empezar a preocuparse.

Dean se recostó contra la pared, con las manos apretadas contra los ojos para evitar que explotaran dentro de su cráneo. Su piel estaba húmeda de sudor y respiraba pesadamente por la boca, las rodillas encogidas, meciéndose ligeramente.

Sam comenzó a cerrar la tapa del inodoro para sentarse allí, pero Dean lo apartó con un gesto impaciente. Sam agarró una toalla y la empapó, entregándosela a Dean y se sentó en el borde de la bañera.

Dean sostuvo el paño húmedo sobre sus ojos: Gracias —dijo con voz ronca, tosiendo.

—¡Por Dios, Dean, tienes una pinta horrible! —exclamó Sam—. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? —Sam se sintió fatal. Dean se había hecho esto a propósito para que pudieran dormir en una cama para variar.

—No lo sé —Dean seguía tragando saliva, sin estar seguro de si iba a vomitar otra vez. Finalmente, dijo, con voz áspera: ¿Traerme un arma?

Sam torció la boca: Te lo dije, deberías haber comido algo.

Dean resopló: Y ya te dije que lo hice. —¿Lo había hecho?— Reapareció de repente como invitado especial hace unos diez minutos" —gimió de nuevo y se removió incómodamente.

—¿Quieres una aspirina?

Los ojos de Dean se abrieron, vigilantes: Ahorra tiempo… —gruñó— tírala al retrete… _mierda_ … —se lanzó hacia adelante de nuevo. En su estómago no quedaba nada de lo que deshacerse, pero eso no impedía que lo intentara.

Sam hizo una mueca, escuchándole, sintiéndose un poco nauseoso él mismo.

Finalmente Dean se echó hacia atrás, exhausto. Utilizó el trapo para limpiarse la cara. Tenía escalofríos. Sam le trajo un poco de agua para que se enjuagara la boca.

Cuando devolvió el vaso a Sam su mano temblaba. Sam dejó el vaso sobre la encimera y vio como Dean se frotaba los ojos.

—¿Te sientes algo mejor? —aventuró Sam, inseguro de qué hacer a continuación.  Normalmente habría seguido una charla sobre beber demasiado, pero ésta definitivamente no era una de esas ocasiones.

Dean puso los ojos en blanco: Sí, Sam, —dijo arrastrando las palabras— estoy genial. —Frotó una mano sobre su estómago e hizo una mueca. Relajó las piernas hasta que sus pies golpearon el armario.

Sam se miró las uñas: Estaba pensando…

Dean golpeó la cabeza contra la pared: Oh, Dios…

Sam frunció el ceño: Hablo en serio, Dean. Creo que deberíamos tomarnos unos días libres y aclararnos las ideas. Estas últimas semanas han sido un tanto duras. Necesitamos un descanso —miró a Dean para ver qué tipo de efecto tendría esta afirmación.

—Mi cabeza está clara y no necesito un descanso —respondió Dean, más o menos como Sam había imaginado.

—¡Maldita sea, Dean! —Sam puso más emoción en su voz y lo intentó de nuevo—. Has estado diciendo eso durante semanas. ¿Te has echado un vistazo? —hizo un gesto hacia Dean, despatarrado en el suelo.

Dean deliberadamente se miró larga y lentamente a sí mismo y luego volvió a mirar a Sam: El inventario dice que parece que está todo —parpadeó lentamente.

Los ojos de Sam se entrecerraron mientras miraba a Dean. Dean reconoció la mirada con desasosiego. Esa mirada significaba: _Me sentaré aquí hasta que el infierno se congele si eso es lo que hace falta para que hagas lo que quiero._ Y Sam lo haría. Dean reconoció la expresión del libro de texto de Sam de “Miradas Que Sam Utiliza Para Manipular A Dean”, artículo siete, sección b. Lo que a Dean le parecía increíble era que Sam pareciera saber cuándo esa mirada, en lugar de su mirada estándar de cachorrito triste, sería más efectiva.

Si Dean no estuviera hecho una mierda probablemente no habría actuado de esa manera, pero Sam estaba agotando su paciencia y Dean sabía cómo acababa esto. No estaba dispuesto ni mental ni emocionalmente y, aunque hubiera preferido arder en el infierno antes que admitirlo, Sam tenía razón. Ambos estaban hechos polvo. De alguna manera hacer que pareciera que era algo que Sam necesitaba lo hacía más aceptable. Se dio cuenta de que no era una discusión que mereciera la pena.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos y gimió: Vale. Lo que tú digas. Nos tomaremos unos días libres si es lo que quieres. Solo quita de en medio, ¿vale? 

Sam sonrió, aliviado: ¡Genial! —miró el vendaje ensangrentado de la mano de Dean—. Dean, tenemos que volver a vendarte la mano.

Dean miró su mano e hizo una mueca: Mierda. Me había olvidado de ello. Ahora me duele —se tambaleó por un momento tratando de ponerse de pie y, finalmente, miró a Sam—. Échame una mano —agarró la mano de Sam y éste le puso en pie. Dean se balanceó precariamente y se dejó caer sobre la tapa del inodoro, con la cabeza dando vueltas.

—¿Bien? —preguntó Sam, inclinándose sobre él.

—¡Sí, estoy bien! Acabemos con esto para que pueda volver a dormir, la cabeza me está matando.

Sam salió para coger el botiquín del coche. Dean apoyó el brazo en la encimera del baño y apoyó la cabeza sobre él.

Normalmente, cuando tenía resaca, al menos podía contar con algunos recuerdos agradables para aliviar el dolor. No había nada de las últimas veinticuatro horas que quisiera recordar, si es que el bucle de repetición instantánea en su mente quisiera cooperar. Estaba empezando a sentir náuseas otra vez y deseaba que Sam regresara. _Dios, tengo que recostarme…_

Sam volvió con el botiquín de primeros auxilios y lo dejó en el mostrador. Afortunadamente, el brazo que Dean estaba usando como almohada era el lesionado y ya lo tenía estirado. Sam quitó el viejo y sangriento vendaje tan rápido como pudo. Dean siseó pero se mantuvo quieto. Sam hizo una mueca cuando vio la herida mientras lavaba suavemente la sangre y la pomada. Todavía estaba abierta y con un aspecto desagradable. Apretó los labios y estudió el pálido rostro de Dean por un momento. Una gota de sudor rodó por el costado de la cara de Dean, deslizándose por su garganta donde el pulso saltaba ligeramente bajo su piel.

—Dean, odio decirlo, —la voz de Sam era reticente— pero realmente necesitas puntos, esto tiene mal aspecto y nunca se va a curar así.

Dean se encogió de hombros, sin abrir los ojos: Vale, solo hazlo —respondió con desgana—. Acerca la papelera por si vomito otra vez —escuchó a Sam hacer lo que le pedía, colocando el cubo donde Dean podía mantener una mano sobre él.

Sam dispuso rápidamente el alcohol, una aguja curva, hilo, las tijeras pequeñas y vendas limpias. Arrastró la silla desde la habitación para poder sentarse más cómodamente a trabajar. Enhebró la aguja y limpió todo con alcohol. Dean se sacudió, pero no dijo nada. Sam cuidadosamente sujetó la mano de Dean con la suya y comenzó a trabajar tan rápido como pudo. Podía sentir que tiraba de los músculos de Dean cada vez que clavaba la aguja. Sam era bastante competente cosiendo heridas, pero odiaba hacerlo, especialmente cuando no había nada para atenuar el dolor de los puntos cuando atravesaban la carne desgarrada. Murmuró palabras de consuelo mientras trabajaba, sin saber siquiera si Dean estaba escuchado.

Diez pequeños puntos después había terminado. Puso crema antibiótica sobre la herida y suavemente la cubrió con vendas nuevas.

—Ya está —dijo suavemente. Cuando Dean no respondió Sam le sacudió ligeramente.

Dean se sobresaltó y retiró la mano: …terminado? —se miró la mano, que dolía más que antes.

—Sí, vamos a devolverte a la cama —se puso de pie y cogió a Dean bajo los brazos para ayudarlo a levantarse. Ponerse en pie supuso claramente un esfuerzo para Dean.

Una vez de pie Dean rechazó su ayuda: Tío, he potado. No me estoy muriendo Puedo hacerlo solo —acunó su mano herida contra su estómago y caminó lentamente hacia su cama, prácticamente cayendo sobre ella. Sam lo siguió lo suficientemente de cerca para ayudar si era necesario, pero lo suficientemente lejos para no cernirse sobre él.

—¿Quieres quitarte la ropa? Estarías más cómodo —ofreció Sam.

Dean negó con la cabeza: Sólo quiero dormir —se arrastró bajo de las sábanas y se dejó caer agotado sobre la almohada, poniéndose de lado.

Sam chasqueó los dedos y fue hasta su bolsa. Dean escuchó correr agua y entonces Sam estaba de vuelta, sacudiéndolo de nuevo.

—¿Qué coño, Sam?

—Toma éstas. —Sam sostenía tres píldoras, dos que Dean reconoció como aspirinas, la tercera era pequeña y roja.

—¿Qué es eso? —Dean se incorporó lentamente, agradecería las aspirinas.

—Es uno de los antibióticos que me dio el médico el otro día. Creo que necesitas tomarlos. Me temo que tu mano pueda infectarse.

—¡Sam, se supone que tienes que tomártelos tú! —gruñó Dean.

—Dean, mi pierna está bien, tengo otra receta, podemos conseguir más. Por favor —Sam sostuvo el agua con la otra mano.

Dean estaba demasiado cansado para discutir más. Cogió las tres píldoras y se las tomó con un rápido sorbo de agua, confiando que se mantuvieran abajo. Cayó hacia atrás sobre la almohada: ¿Puedo dormir ahora? —rodó sobre su costado y cerró los ojos.

Sintió como Sam arreglaba las mantas sobre él y luego el crujido del colchón de la cama de Sam cuando se acostó en ella.

Después de un momento Dean dijo: Gracias, por curarme la mano.

—No es nada —contestó Sam—. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

—Sí, Sam. Estoy bien.

—¿Me lo dirás si necesitas algo?

—Necesito dormir, Sam.

—Lo siento.


	4. La mañana después

  1. **La mañana después**



Dean escuchó como Sam se removía en su cama, tratando de ponerse cómodo. Movió su palpitante mano más arriba sobre la almohada y se hundió en la oscuridad.

Sam abrió los ojos lentamente y se estiró lujosamente, bostezando. Estaba abrigado y relajado. Su espalda se sentía genial después de una noche en un colchón en lugar de doblado para encajar en el asiento del coche. Si había soñado en absoluto, no lo recordaba. Eso valía más que cualquiera de los anteriores. Dios, debía una a Dean. Se sacó el cabello rebelde de los ojos y se dio la vuelta para comprobar cómo estaba Dean.

Dean estaba de cara a él, todavía dormido. Las mantas se habían deslizado por la mayor parte de su cuerpo, arrastrándose hasta el suelo y su mano vendada estaba calzada con una almohada. En algún momento durante la noche se había quitado la camiseta y la había tirado al suelo.

Mientras miraba Dean se movió, sus ojos se abrieron, pero no parecía realmente despierto. Su mano rozó su cara y rodó sobre su espalda, con los ojos aún abiertos. Sam frunció el ceño, levantándose lentamente. La respiración de Dean se profundizó bruscamente y gimió. Su mano golpeaba el aire, su cuerpo se retorcía.

—Q… Sssam… —Dean estaba repentinamente empapado de sudor, pero Sam podía verlo temblar. Su cabeza rodó violentamente de un lado a otro y se clavó los dedos en los ojos. Sam saltó de su cama y se acercó a Dean justo cuando Dean se incorporó repentinamente, con un grito ahogado en su pecho.

— _¡NO!_

Sam atrapó los brazos de Dean mientras éste caía, manteniendo su propia cabeza apartada.

—¡ _Dean_! ¡Dean, despierta! ¡Soy yo, Sam! —Sam le sacudió mientras Dean continuaba retorciéndose, gimiendo.

— _¡DEAN!_ —gritó Sam.

Los ojos de Dean se abrieron de golpe y miró fijamente a Sam, jadeando: Sam? —El alivio inundó la cara de Dean y cerró los ojos por un segundo, con las manos en la cara.

Sam aflojó sus manos sobre los brazos de Dean: Sí, Dean. Soy yo. Cálmate —podía sentir a Dean temblando bajo sus manos, sus ojos nublados por la confusión.

Dean se echó hacia atrás con brusquedad, apartándose de Sam, aún respirando pesadamente. Tragó saliva y se tapó la boca de repente, haciendo una mueca.

Sam saltó hacia la papelera y la empujó debajo de la cara de Dean.

Dean se aferró al cubo, con arcadas, pero esta vez logró evitar vomitar. Tragó la saliva que inundaba su boca y presionó la base de su mano contra su frente, con los ojos cerrados, apoyando su barbilla en el borde de plástico.

Después de un momento, Sam le ofreció un trapo húmedo a cambio de la papelera.

Dean tosió y se recostó contra las almohadas, sosteniendo el trapo frío contra la cabeza dolorida. Sus músculos temblaban y le costaba mantener regular la respiración. Sintió como se hundía su cama al sentarse Sam en ella. Por alguna razón su cercanía le molestaba, pero Dean no podía pedirle que se moviera. Gradualmente los latidos de su corazón se redujeron hasta que no pudo sentirlos en su cabeza.

Sam tentativamente apoyó una mano sobre la pierna de Dean, al sentir cómo se tensaban los músculos a su toque se retiró: ¿Ahora estás bien? —le preguntó suavemente.

—Hijo de puta… —gimió Dean. Dio la vuelta al paño para poner el lado frío contra sus ojos.

—Has tenido una pesadilla— empezó Sam.

—No me digas.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—Joder, no.

Una declaración que daba poco lugar para la discusión: Era solo un sueño estúpido —gruñó Dean. _Dormiré en el coche para siempre antes de tomar otra copa para pagar una cama_ , se juró.

**oO0Oo**

Dean bajó el trapo y parpadeó, levantándose sobre sus codos. Su corto cabello se disparaba por todas partes y tenía una clara huella en su mejilla del amuleto que siempre llevaba. Hubiera parecido ridículo si su rostro no hubiera estado tan gris y no hubiera círculos bajo sus ojos: ¿Q’hora… es? —entrecerró los ojos ante la tenue luz de la lámpara de la cómoda.

Sam echo un vistazo al reloj. 10:46 am. Guau. Debía haber muerto cuando Dean volvió a la cama.

—Son casi las 11… —comenzó a decir.

Dean se sobresaltó espásticamente: ¡Las 11! ¡Mierda! —empujó a Sam de la cama con su pierna, apoyándose sobre sus pies. E inmediatamente volvió a sentarse cuando el dolor se disparó a través de su cráneo y su cerebro tuvo un cortocircuito. Se encorvó hacia delante, la cabeza abajo, los codos en las rodillas.

—Jesus…

—¡Por Dios santo, Dean! —exclamó Sam, exasperado.

—Estoy bien, —jadeó Dean—. Aparte de mi cabeza, mi mano y mi estómago. Estoy bien. Solo dame un minuto —tragó aire y se agarró la cabeza hasta que el dolor se asentó de nuevo en un nudo sordo detrás de su ojo izquierdo. Fue consciente de que Sam se alejaba y de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose.

La puerta se abrió y volvió a cerrarse tras un minuto y Dean escuchó un pequeño y extraño _pop_.

—Toma —dijo Sam, tocando la mano de Dean con algo húmedo y frío.

Dean abrió sus ojos una rendija, Sam sostenía una botella de agua húmeda de condensación. Su cara estaba arrugada de preocupación y, si Dean hubiera sido capaz de mirar lo suficientemente de cerca, un poco de culpabilidad. Sam se había sentido tan bien al despertarse y Dean obviamente aún se sentía hecho una mierda.

Dean lo miró de reojo y aceptó el agua: Gracias —lentamente se acomodó de nuevo en una posición sentada. Tomó un largo trago de agua. Estaba demasiado fría, pero aun así era agradable sentirla correr por su garganta.

Sam se sentó en su cama, frente a Dean. Hizo un gesto hacia la botella: Sé que siempre estás realmente sediento después de… —se interrumpió, incómodo.

Dean ya había tragado la mitad de la botella: Después de ponerme hasta el culo —terminó por Sam, con una sonrisa torcida. Vertió un poco de agua en su mano buena y se la pasó por la cara, dejando que goteara sobre su pecho.

—No es eso lo que quería decir, —protestó Sam—. No ha sido así esta vez.

Dean cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás: Joder, seguro que no —se frotó la frente—. Por lo general, me divierto.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres hablar del sueño? Siempre me incordias para que te cuente los míos.

Dean sacudió su cabeza con cuidado: Quieres decir, ¿yo te la enseño si tú me la enseñas? Sí, bueno, mis sueños no se hacen realidad, así que no hay nada que contar. Fue una pesadilla de mierda comparada con las tuyas. No quiero aburrirte —la actitud de Dean sugería lo contrario, pero Sam sabía que no debía presionar en este momento.

En cambio, Sam negó con la cabeza y bufó: Escucha, la salida es en una hora, ¿quieres quedarte aquí otra noche o seguir? No me importa, si quieres descansar.

Dean tosió y bebió un poco más de agua. Estaba tan deshidratado que casi podía sentir su cuerpo chupando el agua mientras bebía. Deseaba desesperadamente alguna aspirina más, pero decidió que era mejor esperar a comer algo. Ya había vomitado todo lo que podía soportar.

—No, salgamos de aquí —terminó la botella y la arrojó a la papelera. Fallando. Hipó suavemente e hizo una mueca—. Déjame darme una ducha —se deslizó de la cama de nuevo, lentamente esta vez y apoyó una mano contra la pared hasta estar seguro que iba a mantener el equilibrio.

Sam lo observó para asegurarse de que se mantenía erguido y luego se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta: Voy a pagar. Vuelvo en un minuto.

Dean asintió y lo despidió con la mano. Revolvió en su bolsa y sacó su último par de vaqueros y una camiseta gris. Excavando más profundamente encontró una camisa azul de manga larga, dos calcetines, desiguales y unos bóxer. Se encogió de hombros ante los calcetines desparejados, no sería la primera vez, y se dirigió al baño. Encendió la luz, haciendo una mueca cuando le hirió los ojos, y extendió la mano para abrir el agua, tan caliente como pensó que podía soportar. Le dolía la mano demasiado para tratar de sostener una navaja de afeitar, así que se saltó afeitarse. Le gustaba su piel suave, pero no hecha jirones.

El vapor comenzó a llenar el baño. Dios, aún estaba tan sediento. Agarró uno de los vasos de la encimera y lo llenó de agua del grifo, bebiéndola de un largo trago.

Se quitó el resto de la ropa y se metió bajo el agua, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener seca la mano vendada. Se apartó del agua y apoyó la otra mano contra la pared, dejando que los pinchazos del agua caliente aflojaran los músculos de su espalda y cuello.

Se mantuvo así durante unos cuantos minutos, los ojos cerrados, el agua cayendo sobre su cara. El dolor de cabeza se aliviándose lentamente.

_Eric Bailey levantó el pequeño brazo hasta sus labios ensangrentados y peló la carne con sus dientes, sus ojos fijos en Dean…_

Dean jadeó cuando la imagen asaltó su mente, apretando las manos contra sus ojos como si eso pudiera bloquearla. Su pie resbaló sobre la porcelana húmeda y gritó, agarrando la barra con su mano mala, apenas frenando su caída.

Se quedó allí por un minuto respirando pesadamente, el corazón palpitando. _¿Por qué su cerebro seguía repitiendo esas imágenes?_

Finalmente se enderezó lentamente, aflojando la mano de la barra. Miró el vendaje con disgusto, no solo mojado sino también rojo otra vez. _Mierda_. Hizo una mueca. Bueno, ahora que estaba mojado… Agarró el jabón y rápidamente terminó su ducha, más interesado en salir de allí que en la limpieza.

Se secó con la toalla y se puso rápidamente los vaqueros. Haciendo una mueca se quitó con cuidado la venda empapada de la mano y se secó la herida con toques ligeros con un paño seco mientras la sangre brotaba entre los puntos. _¡Tío, eso duele!_

—¡Dean he vuelto! —gritó Sam desde la otra habitación.

Dean abrió la puerta: Oye, ah, me vendría bien algo de ayuda con esto —dijo, extendiendo la mano. Dio un paso atrás para dejar espacio a Sam mientras éste se apresuraba desde la puerta.

Sam tomó la mano de Dean, quitando de en medio el trapo: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Dean se encogió de hombros: Resbalé un poco, me agarré con la mano a la barra para evitar… ¡Au! …caer, ¡maldita sea Sam! —intentó retirar la mano mientras Sam la examinaba, pero Sam la agarró con fuerza.

—¡Estate quieto! —espetó Sam—. Estoy tratando de ver si te has arrancado algún punto. —Finalmente, presionó la tela contra la mano de Dean y curvó sus dedos sobre ella—. Lo vendaré de nuevo. Siéntate. —Toqueteó los suministros de primeros auxilios que aún estaban desparramados sobre el mostrador, encontró la venda, la gasa y el ungüento y volvió a vendar la mano de Dean. Mientras trabajaba se dio cuenta de cuán cansado parecía el rostro de Dean, sus ojos a un millón de millas de distancia.

—Tierra a Dean… —dijo suavemente.

Dean se sobresaltó: ¿Qué?

—¿Dónde estabas? —contestó Sam, ajustando la gasa—. Si te encuentras así de mal, tal vez debiéramos quedarnos. —Terminó de vendar la mano de Dean y se levantó para recoger el desorden.

Dean respiró hondo y negó con la cabeza. Flexionó sus dedos con cuidado: No, estoy bien. Yo solo… anoche… no puedo entenderlo… — _Dios, ¿había sido solo anoche?_ Se hurgó con el pulgar entre los ojos.

—Déjalo estar, Dean. Está hecho —Sam se giró para obsequiarle con una pequeña sonrisa.— Vamos. Estás arreglado otra vez. Salgamos de aquí. No sé tú, pero me muero de hambre y hay un sitio más adelante en la carretera en el que, dice el empleado del mostrador, dan de desayunar todo el día. Se supone que es bastante bueno. Tengo un hambre de lobos y tú de verdad que necesitas comer algo. —Cerró la caja de golpe.

Dean suspiró y asintió. Se seguía sintiéndose realmente tembloroso, tal vez solo necesitaba un subidón de azúcar.

Sam le alcanzó la camiseta: Termina de vestirte. Ya he sacado nuestras cosas al coche. —volvió a la otra habitación y Dean oyó la puerta otra vez.

Dean se puso la camiseta con un tirón y agarró los calcetines. ¿Dónde coño estaban sus botas y cinturón?

Sam condujo porque Dean, por una vez en la historia, simplemente no quería conducir. Se sentía demasiado mareado y agarrar el volante con su mano derecha habría sido demasiado doloroso. Se dejó caer en el asiento del pasajero mientras conducían hacia el restaurante. Fue un viaje rápido. Aparentemente, el _Sunny Side Up_ era uno de los locales favoritos del lugar, el aparcamiento estaba lleno de coches y tenía reservada un área para camiones, de los cuales había varios.

Cuando entraron, Sam encontró el zumbido de voces y el ruido de la vajilla bastante agradable. Cuando la camarera los llevó a una mesa Dean siguió su estela, mirando el suelo. Una vez instalados en la mesa Dean apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos.

—Tío, ¿estás así de mal? —preguntó Sam, más que un poco preocupado.

—Sí —la voz de Dean sonó ahogada a través de sus brazos.

La camarera se acercó a la mesa, dejó dos vasos de agua y miró fijamente a la cabeza de Dean. Ladeó su cabeza a Sam.

—¿Está bien?

Sam levantó una ceja: Solo necesita café, creo —se inclinó más cerca de Dean— ¿Quieres café?

Dean levantó la cabeza lo suficiente como para matar a Sam con una mirada y luego la bajó de nuevo.

Sam asintió: Si, dos cafés, dos zumos de naranja grandes, uno de vuestros desayunos especiales… Dean ¿qué quieres tomar?

—Cualquier cosa dulce —respondió Dean desde las profundidades.

—Tortitas y salchichas con extra de sirope, por favor —Sam cerró el menú y se lo entregó a la camarera. Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras escribía su orden y fue a buscar el café. Sam hizo una mueca mientras su estómago rugía. La idea de un verdadero desayuno en solo Dios sabía cuánto tiempo era directamente emocionante.

—¿Tienes aspirinas? —Dean finalmente levantó la cabeza se apretó los dedos sobre los ojos.

Sam buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y empujó el bote hacia Dean después de abrir el tapón a prueba de niños, que siempre irritaba a Dean, incluso en un buen día. Sacó otro pequeño bote de su otro bolsillo y abrió la tapa, dejando dos píldoras rojas en su mano. Dejó caer una frente a Dean y se metió otra en la boca, pasándola con un trago de agua.

Dean cogió tres aspirinas y el antibiótico sin hacer ningún comentario y se las tragó todas a la vez, bebiendo su vaso de agua hasta el fondo.

Se sentaron en un silencio sosegado, Dean con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, tomando sorbos de café en el que había volcado tres paquetes de azúcar y Sam observando plácidamente la acción a su alrededor en la hora punta del restaurante.

Cuando llegó la comida no solo olía bien, sino que tenía un gran aspecto. Sam agarró su tenedor y atacó el montículo de patatas fritas en mantequilla. Huevos revueltos anidados en ellas y cuatro rebanadas de tocino flanqueando los huevos. Un plato al lado estaba apilado con tostadas de trigo con mantequilla. El zumo de naranja sabía a fresco y se bebió la mitad de un trago.

Dean sonrió mirándole y, de alguna manera, al menos una parte de él sintió que algo de la noche anterior había merecido la pena.

Su cuerpo necesitaba azúcar desesperadamente, así que cogió la jarra de sirope y procedió a ahogar sus tortitas con él.


	5. Contaminación

  1. **Contaminación**



Dean tragó el ultimo trozo de tortita empapada en sirope y se sentó hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados. Inspiró profundamente.

Sam le miró, sonriendo, extendiendo mermelada sobe su última tostada: ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? —mordió la tostada, paladeando el sabor a mantequilla y mermelada de uvas.

Dean asintió, mirando a Sam de soslayo. Se limpió los dedos en la servilleta: Sí, —se aclaró la garganta—. No me había dado cuenta de que tenía tanta hambre.

Sam buscó con la mirada a la camarera: ¿Quieres algo más?

Dean negó con la cabeza: No, estoy lleno. Termina y podemos irnos —se deslizó fuera de la mesa—. Vuelvo enseguida —fue en dirección a los aseos.

Sam se comió el resto de su tostada y pidió con un gesto la cuenta a la camarera.

Dean se había marchado hace mucho, pero cuando Sam casi estaba listo para ir a buscarlo regresó, sosteniendo su móvil con un gesto un tanto sombrío.

Sam entrecerró los ojos mientras Dean volvía a sentarse: ¿Qué pasa?

Sin decir nada Dean extendió el teléfono para que Sam pudiera ver la pantalla. Una serie de números desfilaba a través de la pequeña pantalla y Sam los reconoció por lo que eran.

Coordenadas.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies y lo primero que pensó fue, _mierda_

Negó con la cabeza: ¡No Dean! Habías prometido… —golpeó con el puño la mesa haciendo saltar los platos.

—Hablé con él, Sam, —eso calló a Sam—. Es un trabajo de pago, más alojamiento y comida. Algún hotel en un lugar llamado _Miracle Springs_. Pare bastante simple, probablemente un poltergeist. Sé que lo prometí, pero nos vendría bien el dinero y pasará un tiempo antes de que tengamos una tarjeta de crédito que sirva. Es un tipo que ayudó a papá cuando éramos niños y se lo debe.

—Entonces que lo haga papá —contestó Sam, sabiendo que era una estupidez—. Necesitamos un descanso. _Tú_ necesitas un descanso.

Dean solo le echó esa MIRADA. Se contemplaron fijamente uno a otro durante unos buenos cinco minutos antes de que Sam, disgustado, cediera finalmente.

—¡Vale! Pero te juro por Dios, Dean, el minuto, el instante en que esto esté hecho…

—Ok, ok, ok. Lo has dejado claro —Dean sacudió la cabeza. Se metió el móvil en el bolsillo.

—Y bien ¿dónde está ese sitio? —gruñó Sam, aún cabreado.

Dean se quedó en blanco: Maldita sea, no sé dónde _estamos_ , mucho menos dónde está ese lugar —se revolvió el pelo y bostezó. Los analgésicos estaban empezando a hacer efecto, aún falto de descanso y con el estómago lleno le estaba entrando sueño otra vez—. Dijo que estaba a unas pocas horas desde donde… —Dean se detuvo con la mirada abatida—. Del último trabajo… —tragó saliva—. Alguien por aquí debe saberlo —su voz se había vuelto mucho más suave.

Sam frunció el ceño: Dean… —la mirada de Dean lo paró en seco. Sam suspiró—. "Lo preguntaré a la salida. Puedo buscar el mapa en el portátil.

Dean movió las manos con indiferencia: Como quieras —respondió. Cubrió otro bostezo—. ¿Te importa conducir otra vez? Puedo relevarte en un par de horas. No creo que pueda mantenerme despierto.

—Sin problema, —dijo Sam, levantándose de la mesa. Y no le importaba. Sabía que el cuerpo de Dean estaba cediendo a su necesidad de descansar y que Dean no estaba tratando de luchar en contra, lo cual era bueno. Sam conduciría todo el día si tenía que hacerlo. Sam estaba seriamente cabreado con su padre, nada nuevo, y con Dean por estar tan dispuesto a seguir adelante sin importar las consecuencias. Dean, obviamente, todavía tenía que afrontar de alguna manera lo que había pasado con los Bailey. Tal vez sumergirse en otro trabajo lo ayudaría a dejar atrás el anterior. Sam tenía una idea bastante clara acerca de qué había tratado la pesadilla de Dean. Cuando Dean decidía culparse a sí mismo por algo su complejo de culpa podía adquirir proporciones peligrosamente heroicas, tal como Sam había presenciado en el pasado y veía a Dean convivir a diario con ello.

La mujer de la caja conocía Miracle Springs. Era temporada baja y estaría muy tranquilo, pero no obstante era un lugar interesante. Si estaban buscando un lugar para relajarse podría servir. Indicó direcciones y carreteras, aparentemente era un sitio bien conocido en la zona, pero aún a varias horas de camino. Sam le dio las gracias y salió al coche donde Dean estaba esperando.

Dean se acomodó en el asiento del pasajero, acolchando su chaqueta como una almohada contra la puerta. Todavía parecía pensativo, pero podría ser simplemente fatiga.

Sam encendió el motor, deteniéndose cuando ponía el coche en marcha.

—¿Cómo se llama ese sitio? —preguntó Sam.

Dean estaba ya casi dormido y murmuró: Miracle Springs…

—No, quiero decir el hotel.

—Ah, _Moonstar_. Una locura de nombre para un hotel…

**oO0Oo**

—Jesús, Sam. ¿Dónde coño está ese sitio? ¿En la cima del Monte Everest? —se quejó Dean, tragando saliva cuando el coche y su estómago se desplomaron repentinamente cuando la carretera hizo una brusca pendiente y luego giró 90 grados hacia la derecha. Se habían vuelto a turnar para conducir después de parar a echar gasolina la última vez.

—La última señal indicaba 30 kms(*) y eso fue hace 10—respondió Sam tensamente, con las manos agarrando el volante. Habían conducido por todo el país, pero estaba acostumbrado a espacios abiertos donde la carretera no se desplomaba por un lado y trepaba una montaña por el otro. Los tramos rectos de la carretera eran apenas lo suficientemente largos como para acomodar la longitud no despreciable del Impala antes de que tuvieras que girar 180 grados nuevamente.

Desafortunadamente, llegar al interesante casco antiguo de Miracle Springs suponía un ascenso constante por sinuosas carreteras de montaña. Dean se había despertado justo cuando Sam apuntaba al Impala hacia el cielo. La última hora había sido como conducir por un sacacorchos con frenazos y acelerones para acomodarse a los giros y las vueltas de la estrecha carretera de dos carriles. Dean deseó con toda su alma no haber parado a desayunar antes de salir. El continuo balanceo y movimientos de frenar y acelerar en realidad estaban haciendo que se mareara, aunque hubiera muerto antes de admitirlo. Si esto duraba mucho más iba a terminar vomitando por la ventanilla. Se habría cambiado con Sam, pero no había un espacio lo suficientemente ancho como para detenerse.

Para empeorar las cosas, los coches y camiones que se encontraban circulando en dirección opuesta avanzaban al doble de la velocidad a la que Sam estaba dispuesto a conducir por la carretera desconocida y varios habían estado a punto de echarlos fuera. Tenía que ser tráfico local que conocía las carreteras, aunque Sam no podía imaginar tomar las curvas a la velocidad que la mayoría de los conductores lo hacían. Los únicos vehículos que se movían con precaución llevaban matrículas de fuera del estado y parecían tan cautelosos con las pendientes que aparecían inesperadamente a ambos lados de la carretera como lo era él.

Dean se aferró al mango de la puerta cuando Sam giró el pesado morro del Impala para tomar otra curva cerrada, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando un barranco a su lado de la carretera apareció bajo él a través de la ventana. No había arcén y las pocas barreras que existían estaban, sugestivamente, dobladas y torcidas. Si se caían por el borde había tantos árboles debajo de ellos que imaginaba que no rodarían más de unos cientos de metros antes de chocar contra ellos.

Sam miró a Dean con el ceño fruncido: ¿Estás bien? —Dean no tenía buen color.

Dean tenía los ojos cerrados: Estoy bien —chirrió—. El desayuno no está de acuerdo conmigo.

Las comisuras de los labios de Sam se elevaron: Puedo echarme a un lado si vas a vomitar, pero maldito si se dónde —tomó cuidadosamente la siguiente curva.

—¡Atento a lo que haces! —espetó Dean, golpeando la puerta con el puño.

A su derecha, al girar en otra curva, una casa de troncos construida a menos de cinco metros de la carretera colgaba precariamente del lado de la montaña que atravesaban. Más allá había un amplio valle y más montañas onduladas en la distancia. La luz del sol se filtró a través de las nubes, suavizando las vistas y Sam habría disfrutado mirándolas, pero contemplar el paisaje y maniobrar el coche no era una combinación viable.

—¿Quién construiría una casa en un lugar así? —se preguntó Sam, estupefacto. Si estuvieras en el patio y te cayeras, rodarías hasta el fondo de la montaña. Unos 400 metros al parecer.

—¿A quién le importa? — gruñó Dean. Miró boquiabierto al letrero amarillo que decía: "Precaución, curvas peligrosas en los próximos cuatro kms"  con un símbolo que parecía un trozo de caramelo retorcido—. _Próximos_ cuatro kms —bramó, quedándose pálido—. ¿Cómo demonios llaman los _últimos_ cuatro?

Poco a poco el camino comenzó a exhibir signos de asentamiento. Pequeñas tiendas a los lados de la carretera que vendían recuerdos, la basura habitual de carretera. Un montón de pequeños moteles tipo cabaña, restaurantes y centros de información turística. No había mucha gente afuera, pero algunos esperaban en lugares señalizados como “Parada de tranvía”. Cuanto más se acercaron a la ciudad, más negocios de todo tipo imaginable empezaron a amontonarse.

Todos los edificios tenían un aire al siglo pasado, incluso los edificios obviamente más nuevos habían sido diseñados con un toque victoriano. No había un metro libre de tierra a un lado de la carretera que no tuviera un motel, restaurante o casa que sirviera para otro propósito que no fuera alojar una casa. Había vidrieras por todas partes, incluso en los edificios más andrajosos. Un número notable de edificios tenían letreros de “cerrado”, algunos de ellos en grave necesidad de reparación. Lo que estaban viendo tenía un cierto encanto, pero también un aire de abandono.

Sam estaba estirando el cuello para mirar a su alrededor y aparentemente aún no estaban siquiera en la parte antigua de la ciudad.

—Parece bastante vacío —comentó Dean, notando que muchos de los moteles junto a los que pasaban tenían señales indicando habitaciones libres.

—Bueno, ¿no dijo ese tipo que era temporada baja? Gran parte del negocio turístico se extingue en otoño e invierno. Sólo abren ocho o nueve meses al año —señaló un motel llamado _Etta Mae's_ con un restaurante al lado. Estaba pintado de lavanda y un letrero en el exterior proclamaba “¡Tortillas mundialmente famosas!”. Eran casi las seis en punto—. ¿Quieres comer algo? Tengo hambre —no pudo evitar sonreír—. Tal vez te asiente el estómago —se detuvo en el estacionamiento.

—Que te den, Sam —dijo Dean con rencor—. Esta es la última puta vez que te dejo conducir.

Sam se rió y salió del coche.

Tenías que bajar dos tramos de escaleras para llegar al restaurante y registrarte en el motel. A la derecha de la entrada había otro conjunto de estrechas escaleras que conducían a los baños.

La dueña, una mujer huesuda con el pelo cardado y demasiado maquillaje en los ojos, les ofreció una gran sonrisa y les dirigió hacia una mesa junto a una ventana enorme. Se asomaba por encima de otros 50 metros de caída. Grandes pájaros pasaron frente a la ventana. Dean no pudo soportarlo.

—¿Podríamos tener una mesa que no esté colgada en el vacío, por favor? —Dean le respondió con una sonrisa un poco torcida.

Ella se mantuvo imperturbable: Claro, cariño. No es que nos falten mesas —tenía razón. Solo había otros dos grupos en el comedor. Una pareja besuqueándose entre risitas y una familia de cuatro personas, dos adultos obesos y dos niños igualmente gordos de edad y sexo indeterminados. Una de ellas, la niña (?) tosiendo y limpiándose la nariz con la manga y siendo regañada por su madre. A Dean le recordaban a los Weebles (**).

La dueña los llevó a otra mesa al lado opuesto de la habitación y les pasó los menús: Claire será vuestra camarera. Estará aquí enseguida. ¿Queréis café?

—¡Dios, sí! —dijo Dean. Sam afirmó con la cabeza. Ella sonrió ampliamente y fue a coger la cafetera.

Dean contempló la decoración a su alrededor. Papel pintado que imitaba estanterías de biblioteca con libros. Una enorme isla de servicio en el centro de la habitación. La vista desde la ventana era mucho mejor cuando no tenía que ver el fondo. Lo mejor era que la dueña volvía con el café. Sirvió dos tazas y dejó la jarra sobre la mesa, por lo que Dean la bendijo. Bebió la mitad de la taza de un trago escaldante.

Sam lo miró fijamente: ¿Como puedes hacer eso? —desconcertado como siempre, por la capacidad de Dean de beber algo tan caliente sin pestañear.

Dean frunció el ceño y se tragó el resto de la taza, sirviéndose rápidamente otra. Algo parecido a la normalidad comenzó a filtrarse en su interior. Sabía que se ponía de mal humor y se distraía cuando tenía hambre, pero no podía evitarlo. La montaña rusa en coche no había ayudado.

—Chico, realmente estás de morros —comentó Sam, tomando un cauteloso sorbo de su propio café.

Dean se encogió de hombros, levantando la vista cuando una chica regordeta de unos veinte años, con una larga cola de caballo marrón, se acercó a la mesa con una libreta. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando se fijó en ellos y su sonrisa de bienvenida se ensanchó un poco más.

—¡Hola! Soy Carla. ¿Qué puedo serviros hoy? —recorrió a Sam con los ojos y luego se fijó en Dean, quien todavía estaba de mal humor y apenas la hizo caso. Tomó otro trago de café, fingiendo interés en las vistas desde la gran ventana.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco, a veces Dean podía ser como un crío. Sonrió a Carla y empujó los menús hacia ella: ¿Qué está bueno?

"Bueno, tenemos una cena especial. Servimos nuestras tortillas todo el día. Ese letrero en la entrada no es broma. Es una tortilla de tres huevos con todo, galletas y salsa, patatas fritas, bacon, salchichas y una pequeña pila de tortitas —se rió cuando Sam abrió los ojos.

—Tío, eso es un montón —dijo Sam cuando ella terminó de hablar.

Carla le guiñó el ojo: Tienes pinta de poder con ello. ¿Y qué hay de ti, cielo? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza hacia Dean.

Sam contestó antes de que Dean pudiera abrir la boca: Él necesitará otra taza de café antes de que quieras hablar con él. Tráenos dos especiales. Su tortilla sin pimientos y salsa a un lado con la mía".

Carla se rió de nuevo y escribió todo: ¿Qué tipo de tortitas?

—Arándano —dijeron Sam y Dean al unísono. Se miraron y bufaron suavemente.

Carla negó con la cabeza: Enseguida. Espero que tengáis hambre".

Dean dejó su taza y rodó la cabeza, haciendo crujir su cuello: Así que, bueno, —comenzó—. ¿Qué has descubierto sobre ese sitio? —mientras Dean conducía, Sam había aprovechado el tiempo y había hecho algunas investigaciones sobre su destino.

Sam encendió el portátil y comenzó a escribir. Cuando localizó la página que estaba buscando, comenzó a leer en voz alta. Dean podría haber leído la información por sí mismo, pero Sam era consciente de que Dean odiaba leer y lo evitaba siempre que era posible. Sam no entendía por qué, pero no se arriesgaría a avergonzar a Dean preguntando. Dean tenía que tocar cosas, probarlas si era necesario, experimentarlas físicamente para absorber el conocimiento. Dean solo investigaría por sí mismo cuando no tuviera otra opción. Sam había aceptado de forma natural hacerse cargo de la investigación, le encantaba de hecho, y se había convertido en su parte del trabajo.

—Veamos, ah… —se frotó el labio con el pulgar por costumbre—. El Moonstar fue construido entre 1884 y 1886. Tiene cinco pisos y se asienta sobre una montaña que está a 1000 metros sobre el nivel del mar. Está construido de granito con paredes de dieciocho pulgadas de espesor. Fue diseñado como un hotel de lujo para familias adineradas que venían a Miracle Springs por las aguas termales curativas que abundan en la zona…

—¿Abundan? —interrumpió Dean.

Sam sonrió burlonamente: Sus palabras, no las mías.

Dean se encogió de hombros: Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema, suena bastante soso —comenzó a golpear su cuchara contra el platillo de la taza de café. Una señal inconsciente de que se estaba aburriendo.

—Espera. Durante la construcción, uno de los trabajadores se mató de una caída. Murió donde se construyó la habitación 218. Supuestamente, la gente lo ha visto por el hotel desde entonces —Dean movió su cabeza de lado a lado—. Al hotel le fue muy bien durante aproximadamente 5 años hasta que la gente se dio cuenta de que las aguas no los estaban curando y perdieron interés en venir aquí. El hotel estuvo cerrado por un tiempo y luego se convirtió en un internado para chicas en 1908. Durante ese período una niña fue empujada o saltó desde uno de los balcones del piso superior, no se sabe a ciencia cierta. Ha habido varios informes de personas que la han visto caer, gritando, desde las ventanas —continuó, sin notar que Dean lo estaba observando ahora—. Se cerró en 1924 y luego se usó como un colegio universitario de 1930 a 1934".

Giró el portátil para que Dean pudiera ver la imagen que tenía en la pantalla. Un hombre calvo con perilla, vestido con ropa de principios de siglo, con una expresión bastante severa en su rostro.

Dean picó el anzuelo: Vale, ¿quién es ese?

—Aquí es donde la historia del hotel se vuelve realmente interesante. Se trata de Nigel Becker, el Dr. Becker, tal como lo llamaban sus pacientes. Abrió un hospital en el hotel en 1937. Un hospital para pacientes con cáncer. Supuestamente, tenía una cura para el cáncer y estafó más de 4,000,000$ a personas que acudieron a él con la esperanza de curarse —Sam enarcó una ceja a Dean que estaba sentado más recto, frunciendo el ceño.

—Qué quieres decir, les estafó. ¿Cómo? —Dean se inclinó hacia delante, estudiando la vieja foto.

—Dirigió el hospital durante tres años, afirmando tener una “cura milagrosa” para el cáncer. No era verdad, pero aun así logró dejar a muchas personas y familias sin fondos a fin de continuar los tratamientos, y también vendió su cura por correo y por la radio. Supuestamente realizó muchos experimentos con los pacientes, probando diferentes versiones de su cura —Sam se recostó en el asiento cuando Carla apareció con sus sobrecargados platos. Cerró el portátil y lo puso en la silla junto a él.

—¡Aquí tenéis! —dijo ella, colocando hábilmente la multitud de platos sin dejar caer ninguno.

—Vaya —dijo Sam, mirando toda la comida— Si alguien más entra, pregunta si quieren unirse a nosotros —se le hizo agua la boca, no se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Saber que el dinero que estaban gastando sería reemplazado por un salario ganado legítimamente de alguna manera lo hacía casi decadente.

Dean miró las tortitas con avidez. Tortitas dos veces en el mismo día era un placer más allá de la imaginación. Recompensó a Carla con su sonrisa más devastadora: Esto tiene un gran aspecto, Carla, gracias —Sam podría haber jurado que se la doblaron las rodillas.

—Si necesitas cualquier otra cosa solo házmelo saber, ¿vale? —su rodilla rozó el muslo de Dean cuando se alejó de la mesa. Sobresaltado, Dean alejó la pierna bajo la mesa.

Negando con la cabeza ante la sonrisa de satisfacción de Sam, Dean atacó su humeante tortilla: ¡Dios, me muero de hambre!

Por un tiempo no hicieron más que comer, entonces Dean hizo un gesto a Sam con su tenedor cargado de galletas: Así que, dime más acerca de ese tal Becker. ¿Qué le hizo a esos pacientes?

Sam tragó un montón de tortitas, dudando: No estoy seguro de que quieras oírlo mientras comes.

Dean sonrió: Bueno, supongo que puedo soportarlo, dado que tú ya lo sabes —se apresuró a tomar otro bocado, por si acaso.

Sam se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar: —Trató a todos los pacientes con su elixir secreto. Algunos por vía oral, como ungüento, por inyección y mediante cirugía. La historia dice que en algunos casos podía realizar una cirugía y después de hacer la incisión derramar el elixir en las heridas y luego las cosía de nuevo. Cuando hacía cirugía en pacientes con cáncer cerebral les pelaba la piel, hacia un agujero a través del cráneo y vertía la cosa directamente sobre sus…

—¡Me hago idea! —Dean tragó una arcada, alzando las manos—. ¡Jesús! —se frotó los ojos—. De todas formas, ¿qué demonios tenía ese elixir?

Sam arrastró una salchicha por de su plato: Una mezcla de alcohol, ácido carbólico, estigmas de maíz y semillas molidas de sandía.

—¿¡Me tomas el pelo!? —Dean lo miró, ultrajado—. ¿Qué _coño_? ¿Qué demonios se suponía que eso iba a hacer por ellos? —empujó su plato casi vacío. Buena cosa que estuviera casi lleno porque seguro que ahora ya no quería más.

Sam se encogió de hombros: No les hizo nada. Puede que no los matara directamente, pero con seguridad no detuvo el proceso, probablemente lo aceleró. La esperanza de que ayudaría es lo que mantuvo a las familias de los pacientes pagando. En realidad, nunca supieron lo que estaba haciendo Becker.

—¿Cuánta gente murió allí? —preguntó Dean tras un momento.

—Los registros no lo dicen. Un montón. El hotel tiene una morgue en el sótano…

—¿Me tomas el pelo?

Sam negó con la cabeza: No. También tenían un crematorio in situ. Las personas que morían no eran trasladadas hasta caer la noche y luego las llevaban a la morgue y sus cuerpos eran incinerados. Generalmente no informaban a los familiares hasta que parecía que el dinero dejaría de llegar. Luego se les enviaba una caja de cenizas y una carta de consuelo —Sam apartó su propio plato y recogió el portátil.

—Las historias también dicen que Becker hizo muchas cosas raras con los pacientes, que hay partes de cuerpos y cadáveres enteros en las paredes que nadie ha encontrado nunca. Un montón de cosas así. Es difícil decir dónde termina la verdad y comienza la leyenda. Becker finalmente fue arrestado tres años después por ejercer la medicina sin licencia. Pasó 4 años en Leavenworth, fue liberado y murió en Florida en 1958 —dio la vuelta a la pantalla hacia Dean, una serie de fotografías del Hotel Moonstar original y varias tomas a lo largo de los años, incluida una reciente mostrando los trabajos de renovación en curso.

Dean se inclinó para mirar las fotos: ¿Hizo todo eso y solo pasó cuatro años en chirona? Dios mío, yo mismo embrujaría la casa si hubiera sido uno de sus pacientes.

Sam enarcó las cejas: Creo que eso puede ser parte del problema. Dave Wilkins compró la propiedad hace un año y la ha estado renovando, planeando reabrir la próxima primavera. Mucha gente está emocionada con eso. Piensan que tener un hotel de lujo en la ciudad ayudará a impulsar la economía otra vez. Muchas empresas se han ido porque el comercio turístico ya no existe. Miracle Springs no está muy lejos de muchas atracciones locales, solo necesitan que la gente comience a venir de nuevo —Sam se sirvió un poco más de café.

Dean se rascó la cabeza: Supongo que cualquier favor que hiciera a papá debe haber sido grande —frunció el ceño, dando golpecitos con la cuchara otra vez.

Sam apagó el portátil y lo puso a su lado: Supongo que sí —acordó Sam—. Es gracioso. El hecho de que se supone que el hotel está encantado no es realmente un problema, según los artículos que he leído —Sam se rio—. Wilkins cree que es un atractivo para la clientela, pero algunas de las cosas que están pasando son demasiado extrañas incluso para él. Algunas personas se han hecho realmente daño y está empezando a tener problemas para que vayan los trabajadores. Deben tener la remodelación hecha a tiempo para abrir en marzo y ya van con retraso entre unas cosas y otras. Supongo que por eso está dispuesto a pagarnos. No puede permitirse el lujo de no cumplir con los plazos.

Dean se chupó el labio y asintió: Supongo que entonces tenemos que hablar con el tipo y ver qué demonios está pasando.

—Si, después de leer sobre ese sitio siento una cierta curiosidad por verlo. Oh, gracias —Sam añadió cuando Carla llegó con la factura.

—¿Puedo hacer algo más por vosotros, chicos? Cualquier cosa, en serio, solo pedirla —recogió el plato de Dean, arreglándoselas para rozar su mano mientras lo hacía.

Dean miró a Sam de reojo débilmente, quien le devolvió una enorme, luminosa sonrisa: —No, creo que estamos bien, gracias —contestó, deslizándose de su silla.

Carla parecía decepcionada: ¿Estáis solo de paso?

Sam negó con la cabeza amablemente: No, estaremos por aquí unos cuantos días, de todos modos —ignoró la mirada que le disparó Dean y se puso de pie.

Una enorme sonrisa dividió el rostro redondo de Carla en dos: Bueno, eh, genial. ¡Nos veremos! —recogió el resto de sus platos y se dirigió a la cocina después de mirar de reojo a Dean.

—¡Muchas gracias! —gruñó Dean.

—El amor verdadero nunca es un problema —respondió Sam, riéndose, mientras seguía a Dean a la caja para pagar.

La familia Weeble llegó con sus andares de pato a la caja justo a la vez que Sam y Dean, y Dean retrocedió un poco para indicar que la familia podía ir primero. El padre sonrió a Dean mientras la madre alborotaba con lo que aparentemente era el niño más pequeño. La niña gorda se sorbió los mocos y tosió, pasándose la manga de nuevo. La sonrisa de Dean palideció un poco cuando lo miró y sonrió. Dean retrocedió un poco más, chocando con Sam.

—¡Hey! —exclamó Sam, apartando los pies.

—Lo siento —murmuró Dean.

Sam lo empujó al pasar: Me voy a lavar las manos, te veo en el vestíbulo.

—Sí, vale… —dijo Dean distraídamente. Revolvió en su bolsillo buscando su gastada cartera. Mientras rebuscaba entre el efectivo un billete de cinco se deslizó y cayó al suelo. Mierda. Se agachó para recuperar el billete y se encontró cara a cara con la niña congestionada. Ella le alcanzó el billete. Tendría tal vez diez años.

—¡Hola! _Cough_ … _cough_ … Soy Amy.

Dean se estiró para coger el billete justo cuando Amy arrugó la cara y estornudó explosivamente. Una fina rociada de vaya Dios a saber qué salpicó la cara y la ropa de Dean: ¡Cristo! —su grito de disgustada indignación mientras se alejaba de la niña atrajo la atención de todos.

La madre de la niña dio un salto adelante: ¡Amy! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Sabes que se supone que debes taparte la boca cuando estornudas! —agarró un puñado de servilletas y trató de limpiar a Dean. Él manoteó para apartarla.

—¡Yo lo hago! ¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡Yo me ocupo! —arrojó unos cuantos billetes en el mostrador y siguió a Sam a los aseos, bajando las escaleras a pisotones, manteniendo las manos alejadas de sí mismo.

Sam se echó hacia atrás cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Dean irrumpió dentro, tirando su chaqueta al suelo comenzó a lavarse frenéticamente la piel expuesta. Sam observó con asombro cómo Dean se frotaba la cara.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —exigió, secándose las manos

Dean hizo un sonido de disgusto: ¡Esa maldita niña prácticamente me potó encima! —gruñó, lavándose salvajemente las manos y limpiando las salpicaduras en su camiseta.

—¿Qué? ¿Me tomas el pelo? —Sam hizo una mueca.

—¡Me agaché para recoger dinero que se me había caído y estornudó justo en mi cara! —Dean agarró varias toallas de papel comenzó a limpiar su chaqueta.

San se echó a reír: ¿Te estornudó encima? Vaya, tío, eso suena peligroso.

La mirada de Dean debería haber matado a Sam en el acto: ¡Odio los niños! —maldijo, saliendo en tromba del aseo, subiendo los malditos dos tramos de estrechas escaleras hasta el coche. Sam siguió su estela, sonriendo.

—¿Crees que vivirás? —se mofó Sam, mientras Dean se arrancaba la camiseta cuando llegaron al coche para deleite evidente de un par de camareras que empujaban un carrito. Se la arrojó a Sam, buscó en su bolsa una limpia y se la puso. A este ritmo tendría que lavar la ropa en los próximos 10 minutos.

—¡No tiene gracia, Sam! ¡Métete en el puñetero coche! —Dean cerró la puerta del conductor de un portazo y arrancó el motor. Sam se apresuró al lado del pasajero antes de que Dean saliera disparado y le dejara atrás.

—¿Como diablos vamos a ese sitio desde aquí? —exigió mientras Sam se deslizaba dentro del coche.

—Podemos coger la ruta turística —Sam consultó un mapa que había conseguido online—. Gira a la izquierda en la señal y simplemente sigue las indicaciones. Termina justo en el Moonstar.

—¡Vale! —espetó Dean. Olvidó pronto su ira ante la necesidad de maniobrar cautelosamente el gran coche a través de las estrechas calles inclinadas. Afrontó giros bruscos inesperados mientras la calle subía y bajaba con una irregularidad enloquecedora. Las viejas casas victorianas se extendían sobre el suelo casi hasta la carretera en sí. Desde pequeñas cabañas hasta enormes mansiones se amontonaban unas contra otras compitiendo por el poco espacio plano que había entre valles y barrancos sobre los que se alzaban. Muchas de las casas viejas estaban desmoronadas. Unas pocas estaban en proceso de ser remodeladas. Casi todas ellos tenían un cartel delante indicando “Bed and Breakfast”.

Dean maldijo cuando evitó por los pelos un buzón de correos mientras daba un ajustado giro a la derecha y luego a la izquierda en una calle que subía en lo que parecía un ángulo de 90 grados. Si viniera otro coche desde la otra dirección quedarían atrapados allí para siempre.

Incluso Sam tenía los labios apretados mientras avanzaban lentamente. Cuando sus alrededores se abrieron de repente se sorprendió genuinamente ante la vista frente a él.

Dean detuvo el coche con una sacudida mirando por el parabrisas: ¡Hostia puta!

 

 

N.T.

(*) He realizado una traducción laxa de las medidas de distancia al sistema métrico decimal, En realidad un pie, equivale a 30 cms, una milla a 1600 metros, pero para agilizar la traducción he redondeado… liberalmente ;)

(*) Weebles, muñecos con forma de huevo de los años 70


	6. Sorpresa

  1. **Sorpresa**



Dean dirigió el coche unos pocos metros a un lado de la carretera y se detuvo, saliendo para tener una mejor vista. Escuchó a Sam abrir y cerrar su puerta al unirse a él.

El Moonstar podía ser una joya descolorida, pero aún podías ver su anterior magnificencia incluso con andamios cubriendo su exterior y varios camiones y equipos desfigurando sus terrenos.

Se cernía con cinco pisos de altura, su exterior rociado con balcones y cúpulas, inclinándose así y asá con aparente descuido. Las ventanas largas y estrechas miraban hacia el estacionamiento de abajo. Dean frunció el ceño mirándolas, encontrando la oscuridad detrás del vidrio enervante. La aguda línea del tejado lucía largos dedos de grecas negras de hierro forjado que alcanzaban el cielo nublado. Una amplia galería con una escalera en espiral se curvaba como una lengua desde la boca de la entrada hasta el camino desgastado. La casa era masiva, de sólido granito, posada sin esfuerzo en el punto más alto dominaba todo lo que la rodeaba y crecía directamente de la tierra en altiva grandeza.

Pese a la belleza de la ubicación y la maravilla arquitectónica del edificio en sí, Dean encontró el aire del lugar extrañamente inquietante. Tenía una sensación de frialdad, de vigilancia, como si el edificio se hubiera fijado en ellos. En él. Intentó sacudirse la sensación, sabiendo que era una tontería.

Había una pequeña zona de aparcamiento al oeste y jardines descuidados que vagaban por el terreno, aún llenos de maleza e invasores indeseados. A medida que te acercabas podías ver el suelo cayendo a los lados y hacia atrás, y más edificios salpicando las laderas a su alrededor, aferrándose precariamente a la montaña. La estrecha franja de carretera se deslizaba como borracha por el costado y desaparecía entre los árboles detrás de la estructura. Dean creyó ver un campanario justo debajo.

Dean silbó: Tío, este sitio es un tanto espeluznante. Este Wilkins tiene un duro trabajo por delante —miró a Sam, que estaba sonriendo con la boca abierta, estudiando la fachada de granito.

Sam volvió la mirada hacia Dean: Es hermoso —comentó.

Dean hizo una mueca y se frotó los brazos. Estaba empezando a oscurecer y el aire se estaba enfriando: Sí, bueno, cada loco con su tema, supongo. Pero es enorme —se metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió a Sam mientras avanzaba.

Sam caminó lentamente hacia delante, tropezando en la gravilla suelta, todavía mirando el enorme edificio: Será bastante impresionante cuando terminen. Deberíamos volver para comprobarlo —pasaron junto al andamio fijado al frente del edificio, algunos de los trabajadores les echaron miradas de reojo, muchos de ellos mirando abiertamente el Impala de Dean. Estaban recogiendo herramientas, obviamente dejando de trabajar por hoy.

—Sí, quizás el próximo Halloween, —comentó Dean en voz baja. Arrugó la nariz y tosió. Había un olor extraño en el aire que se hacía más fuerte cuanto más se acercaba al hotel. Miró a Sam—. Tío, ¿qué es ese olor?

Sam olfateó audiblemente: No huelo nada. ¿A qué huele?

Dean se encogió de hombros: No sé, un poco como dulce, pero no agradable —hizo rodar los hombros bajo la chaqueta y se frotó la nariz. Subieron las escaleras y entraron al vestíbulo. El olor era mucho más fuerte aquí, casi abrumador. Dean de hecho resopló para tratar de deshacerse del hedor en su nariz y comenzó a respirar por la boca.

—Tal vez sea pintura o algo así, —sugirió Sam—. No puedo oler nada más que polvo. Guau —añadió, mientras contemplaba el vestíbulo. Incluso en la luz que se desvanecía aún era impresionante. La habitación no era grande pero aun así lograba parecer masiva. Paneles de madera pesadamente tallados rodeaban la habitación, junto con un enorme mostrador de mármol en un extremo. Una chimenea de piedra monstruosa a su derecha se extendía hasta la parte superior del techo a seis metros. Los suelos eran de granito. Las puertas dobles de vidrio frente a ellos se abrían hacia un estrecho jardín con otro conjunto de escalones de piedra que se desvanecían en las profundidades donde desaparecía el suelo.

Afuera, Sam podía ver el borde de lo que parecía un estanque a la izquierda. Había bolsas de cemento y pilas de madera y piedra por todas partes. Había más andamios montados alrededor de la habitación. Una amplia escalera con una barandilla muy baja se doblaba sobre sí misma en el extremo derecho y trepaba hacia el siguiente piso. Una inspección más cercana reveló que también bajaba otro piso. Las puertas de un ascensor estaban situadas a su lado. Los pasillos corrían a derecha e izquierda del vestíbulo.

Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando un tipo fornido, aproximadamente de la edad de su padre, vestido con pantalones vaqueros y una camisa salpicada de pintura salió de una habitación detrás del mostrador. Llevaba gafas sobre sus brillantes ojos azules y sus cejas se juntaban sobre ellas.

—Lo siento. Este es un edificio cerrado en construcción. No se permiten personas no autorizadas —se movió hacia ellos haciendo señas claramente destinadas a hacer que se fueran.

Sam levantó la mano: Estamos buscando a David Wilkins.

El hombre parpadeó: Yo soy David Wilkins, ¿quiénes sois vosotros? —se quitó las gafas, se frotó la nariz y volvió a ponérselas.

Sam sonrió y extendió la mano: Soy Sam Winchester. Este es mi hermano, Dean —señaló a Dean, que estaba de pie a un lado con una expresión avinagrada en la cara.

La cara de David se transformó con tal alivio que fue alarmante. Cogió la mano de Sam como a un hermano perdido y la sacudió con entusiasmo: ¡Dios, me alegro tanto de que estéis aquí! ¡Encantado de conoceros! —se volvió y le ofreció la mano a Dean. Dean sonrió levemente y tomó su mano, mirando hacia Sam con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Siento lo de hace un minuto —se disculpó—. Tenemos un serio problema con los turistas. No queremos que nadie se haga daño y no necesitamos gente vagando por ahí. ¿Acabáis de llegar? —se rió—. Esa fue una pregunta estúpida —les hizo un gesto hacia un montón de bolsas de hormigón—. Sentaos un minuto, para que podamos hablar —miró a Dean con curiosidad—. ¿Estás bien?

Dean se sobresaltó: Sí, —agitó su mano—. Ese olor me está afectando un poco —caminó hacia el cemento y se sentó frente a Sam.

David frunció el ceño: ¿Qué olor? —miró alrededor, olisqueando—. No hueles a humo o algo así ¿verdad?

Dean sacudió la cabeza, perplejo: "¿No hueles eso? —Sam y David intercambiaron miradas y luego negaron con la cabeza. Dean presionó la punta de sus dedos contra su frente—. Qué caray, tal vez soy solo yo— se dijo finalmente a sí mismo.

—Si no te importa que pregunte, ¿de qué conoces a nuestro padre? —preguntó Sam a David, pero mirando a Dean.

David se echó a reír: ¿Nunca os habló de mí? Hombre, no os he visto desde que Dean tenía ¿qué? ¿Quizás cuatro años? Tú acababas de nacer —señaló a Sam—. Chicos, os habéis convertido en una pareja bien parecida. Vuestro padre debe estar realmente orgulloso".

Los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada. Dean encogió un hombro.

—Yo presenté a vuestros padres —continuó David. Tanto Sam como Dean parecían aturdidos. Los ojos de David se habían perdido en sus recuerdos mientras hablaba—. Fue una especie de cita a ciegas. Conocía a vuestro padre de los marines y mi cita conocía a vuestra madre, así que cada uno los trajimos para que se conocieran —se encogió de hombros—. El resto es historia. Ni siquiera sabía que se habían casado hasta que pasé por la ciudad unos años más tarde y llamé a vuestro padre —su rostro se puso serio y estudió a los dos jóvenes un minuto—. Vuestro padre es un buen hombre. Lamenté mucho lo que le pasó a Mary, a vuestra madre. Sé que debe haber sido difícil para todos vosotros.

Sam se mordió el labio y le lanzó a Dean una mirada, pero Dean estaba mirando al suelo: Gracias —dijo Sam en voz baja. El silencio se prolongó incómodamente. Ciertamente ahora entendían lo que John Winchester y ellos le debían a este hombre.

Sam se enderezó y miró a David: Este es un lugar increíble. Bueno, cuéntanos qué está pasando por aquí —forzó una tensa sonrisa.

—Sí, gracias, estoy muy orgulloso de él —y era evidente en sus ojos mientras miraba alrededor de la gran sala—. ¿Qué sabes exactamente del hotel? Supongo que investigasteis un poco antes de aceptar este trabajo —David se secó las manos en los vaqueros.

Sam asintió: Revisé la historia, cuentos locales, lo suficiente como para saber qué se supone que sucedió aquí en el pasado. ¿Qué tipo de cosas has visto?"

David se quedó en silencio por un momento, pareciendo ordenar sus pensamientos antes de hablar: Hemos tenido quejas de trabajadores sobre herramientas y equipo desaparecidos. Lo descartaría como vandalismo, pero las herramientas que se encuentran más adelante están en lugares tan extraños que es un poco difícil.

—¿Cómo donde? —preguntó Dean, acercándose. El olor no había empeorado, pero no le estaba sentando nada bien. Sam estaba contento de que estuviera interactuando al menos.

David alzó las cejas: Perdimos una maza durante dos días. Cuando la encontramos colgaba de una veleta en la parte más alta del techo. Esa veleta mide seis metros de altura —sacudió la cabeza y continuó—. Voces que salen de ninguna parte, algunos de los hombres han afirmado que los han empujado o les han tirado cosas. La semana pasada, Brad, el capataz de demoliciones, uno de sus muchachos se cayó del andamio y se rompió una pierna —David bajó la voz—. Jura que le empujaron. Una mujer —su boca se tensó— gue salió de la pared.

Se rió, pero no como si tuviera gracia. Sam y Dean no dijeron nada.

—Sé que se supone que este lugar está encantado. Francamente, esa es una de las razones por las que lo compré. Pero, antes, solo pasaban pequeñas cosas raras, ruidos extraños, tal vez podías pensar que habías visto algo por el rabillo del ojo —miró de nuevo a Dean—. A veces, olores raros.

Dean hizo una mueca, metiendo las manos más más profundamente dentro de sus bolsillos.

—Es un edificio antiguo, con un montón de historia, y ese tipo de cosas no son tan sorprendentes. Pero cada vez va a peor y no puedo permitir que la gente se lastime o no se presente a trabajar. Tengo que tener este lugar acabado a tiempo para la apertura en marzo. Puede parecer mucho tiempo, pero confía en mí, incluso si estuviéramos al 100% en el calendario previsto, lo cual no es cierto, todavía sería difícil.

Frunciendo el ceño Sam ladeó la cabeza: Has dicho “antes”… ¿antes de qué? ¿Pasó algo?

David movió las manos quitando importancia: Algo está pasando siempre, echamos cosas abajo, las reconstruimos. Pero… —se masajeó la nuca.

—¿Pero qué? —le animó Sam.

—Las cosas realmente raras empezaron a pasar cuando empezamos a trabajar en la suite del director después de encontrar el pasadizo —Dean y Sam intercambiaron una mirada. David hizo una mueca antes de continuar.

—Lleva a todo lo largo del hotel, con salidas en diferentes puntos, hasta el sótano. Los planos originales no dicen nada al respecto. Había oído que el Dr. Becker había construido algo así, pero hasta que nos topamos con ello no lo creí. Era solo parte de la leyenda.

Se inclinó hacia delante, con los codos sobre las rodillas: Mirad, tal vez deberíais echar un vistazo, verlo vosotros mismos. Mi mujer puede haceros el tour. Ella conoce la historia mejor que yo —se puso de pie, seguido por Sam y Dean—. Podemos arreglaros una habitación aquí. Por supuesto aún no estamos abiertos, pero es más práctico tener algunas habitaciones habitables. Mi mujer y yo hemos estado durmiendo aquí cuando no estamos fuera por negocios del hotel, así como algunos otros de vez en cuando, dependiendo de en lo que se está trabajando —señaló con la mano hacia el pueblo debajo del hotel.

—Se puede ir a pie prácticamente a todo lo que hay por aquí, si está en la parte antigua de la ciudad. Un montón de cuestas arriba y abajo, pero fortalece las piernas —sonrió ampliamente—. O si lo preferís, podemos reservar un par de habitaciones en el Spring Park. No es lujoso, pero las habitaciones están limpias y es un antiguo edificio bien cuidado. Cinco pisos y cada uno de ellos está en la planta baja —se rió ante la mirada de incredulidad de Dean.

—¿Cómo es posible? —dijo Sam, entre carcajadas.

—Ya lo verás —David guiñó un ojo—. Déjame buscar a Linda. Enseguida vuelvo. Oh, tal vez quieras mover tu coche a la zona de estacionamiento en el lado oeste del hotel. No hay mucho espacio para aparcar en el centro, estoy seguro de que ya os habéis dado cuenta de lo retorcidas y estrechas que son las calles.

Sam asintió y Dean puso los ojos en blanco: Lo hemos notado.

Dean le hizo un gesto a Sam: Vamos a mover el coche y luego podemos echar un vistazo. Volvemos enseguida —se dirigió hacia la salida, cualquier cosa para volver a respirar aire fresco. Le zumbaba la cabeza.

—¡No puedo creer que no puedas oler eso! —exclamó mientras trotaban bajando los amplios escalones. Tosió y se aclaró la garganta varias veces.

—¡Dean, no he olido nada! Tenemos que volver dentro, y si es tan malo…

—Está bien, solo necesito algo de aire —Dean se dirigió al Impala y abrió la puerta, deslizándose dentro.

Sam se sentó en el asiento del pasajero. Le llevó varios segundos darse cuenta de que Dean había estado girando la llave en el contacto y que no estaba pasando nada. No solo el motor no rugía al cobrar vida, sino que ni siquiera trataba de jadear. Silencio total y absoluto.

—¿Que demonios? —Dean lo intentó de nuevo. Nada. Abrió el capó y salió, inclinándose sobre el motor. Sam se unió a él, pero su conocimiento sobre mecánica habría cabido por el ojo de una aguja y aun así habría dejado espacio para conducir el Impala a través, las cosas que Dean estaba haciendo eran un misterio para él—. Intentalo —ordenó Dean, su brazo enterrado hasta el codo en el motor.

Sam atentamente entró y giró la llave. Nothing(*). Lo único que se oía era a Dean maldiciendo.

—Otra vez —gritó Dean. Menos que nothing—. ¡MIERDA! ¡Estaba bien cuando aparcamos!

—Tal vez se ha roto el alternador o algo así —Sam se asomó por la ventanilla. Volvió a meterse dentro, encogiéndose al ser golpeado por la plena fuerza de la mirada exasperada de Dean.

—¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que es un puto alternador! —gritó Dean.

—OK, vale. No va a arrancar. Simplemente empujémoslo donde dijo que aparcáramos y lo dejamos a la sombra. Tal vez arranque más tarde. No hay nada que podamos hacer ahora —Sam tenía razón, pero si Dean decidía aceptarlo o no era cuestión. Sam no podía ver a Dean bajo el capó, pero después de un momento éste se cerró de golpe.

—¡Vale! Quita la marcha —Dean se dirigió a la parte trasera del coche y comenzó a empujar mientras Sam dirigía con el volante. El área de estacionamiento estaba a unos cuarenta metros y Dean la quería alejada del edificio para que no hubiera posibilidad de que cayeran piedras en ella. No se sintió a gusto hasta que el coche estuvo escondido bajo los árboles a la sombra.

Murmurando para sí mismo mientras regresaban al hotel, Dean se detuvo al pie de las escaleras, olisqueando el aire. El olor todavía estaba allí, pero había perdido intensidad. Todavía alto en el vomitómetro, pero estaba bastante seguro de que al menos podría tolerarlo. Tal vez era él. Probablemente esa maldita niña le había pegado la gripe aviar  y los olores raros eran uno de los síntomas.

—No has pillado gripe aviar —bufó Sam—. Deja de mascullar.

—¡Deja de escuchar cuando nadie te está hablando! —respondió Dean indignado.

 

N.T.(*) En español en el original, así que lo he traducido a ingles ;)


	7. ¿Estás bien?

  1. **¿Estás bien?**



Dean hizo una mueca al volver a cruzar el umbral de la puerta principal del hotel y el olor lo asaltó nuevamente. Dios, era tan fuerte, ¿cómo podrían no olerlo los demás? Era espeso y abrumadoramente dulce, con un regusto por debajo que revolvía el estómago y que Dean casi podía identificar.

Sam le miró de reojo cuando aparentemente hizo algún sonido, pero no dijo nada.

A David se le había unido una mujer que ciertamente llamaba la atención, por decir algo.

—¿Movisteis el coche sin problema? —preguntó David, al fijarse en la sombría expresión de la cara de Dean.

—No quiso arrancar —dijo Dean secamente—. Tuvimos que empujarlo.

—¿Qué le pasa?

Dean se encogió de hombros, disgustado: No lo sé. Estaba bien cuando aparcamos. Tendré que echarle una mirada mañana —sus ojos se desplazaron hacia la mujer junto a David.

—Lo siento, espero que no sea nada grave —David señaló a la mujer—. Chicos, esta es mi esposa, Linda. Linda, estos son Sam y Dean Winchester. Puede que recuerdes que he mencionado a su padre una o dos veces, John Winchester.

Linda Wilkins era atractiva de una manera tosca, algo dura, llevaba un poco demasiado maquillaje y su cabello estaba teñido de un rojo cobrizo y sujeto en un nudo suelto en la parte posterior de su cuello. Un cigarrillo sin encender colgaba de la comisura de su boca roja. Grandes aretes de oro traqueteaban en sus orejas. Llevaba unos piratas morados y una camiseta azul pálido, estirada al máximo por su copioso pecho. La parte de sus senos no sujeta por la tela saltaba y se sacudía con cada movimiento, como si tuvieran vida propia. Estaban embadurnados con pintura, al igual que gran parte del resto de ella. Sam le estrechó la mano cuando David los presentó y trató de mirarla a los ojos. Dean no pudo evitar mirar fijamente, fascinado, pero repelido. Era como ver burbujas hirviendo subir a la superficie de un guiso.

—Encantada de conoceros, a ambos, —dijo ella, con una voz potente. Su sonrisa parecía afirmar que estaba realmente contenta de tenerlos allí. También era directa. Echó un vistazo a Dean, se ladeó y dijo: Estás hecho una mierda, chico. ¿Resaca? —tenía acento de Nueva York.

—¡Linda! —chilló David.

Dean se enderezó, con una expresión sobresaltada. Miró a Sam que también estaba sorprendido, pero también sin éxito tratando de ocultar una sonrisa—. Estoy bien —murmuró a la defensiva. El enfermizo olor dulzón no parecía tan malo ahora, pero aún estaba causando estragos con su estómago. En verdad querría sentarse. Había sido un día largo, le dolían los músculos y podía sentir que su energía se desvanecía. La idea de vagar por ese enorme edificio en este momento no era muy atrayente.

—Lo siento. ¿Fue una grosería? —exclamo ella—. Vosotros, chicos, tendréis que acostumbraros al hecho de que digo lo que pienso. Algo me viene a la cabeza, y se me sale por la boca. No os ofendáis —se rió—. Solo ignoradme, como hace David.

Sam se sintió aliviado cuando ella cogió una camisa y se la puso por los hombros porque eso obligó a Dean a mirar hacia arriba, aunque el movimiento resultante del acto de tirar de la camisa fue casi audible.

—Lo siento por mi aspecto —arrojó el cigarrillo sin encender a un montón de basura—. He estado pintando en la oficina —miró al desorden a su alrededor—. Por el amor de Dios, vamos a la cocina. Hay al menos una mesa y algunas sillas —volvió a mirar a Dean, quien rápidamente desvió su mirada—. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien, cariño?

El asintió: Estoy bien.

Linda volvió a reír, suavemente, encogiéndose de hombros: Si tú lo dices, —caminó hacia delante, dirigiéndolos con gestos hacia lo que obviamente iba a ser un comedor—. La cocina es por aquí. Es bastante básica ahora mismo, lo suficiente como para hacer un desayuno sencillo o sándwiches, pero normalmente comemos fuera o pedimos que nos traigan algo. Podéis coger con toda libertad cualquier cosa que encontréis. Siempre hay café —los condujo a una habitación grande con una mesa enorme en el centro, cubierta con planos, librillos de muestras de papeles pintados, alfombras y otros papeles misceláneos. Abrió un gabinete de metal y revolvió dentro, sacando eventualmente unas tazas.

David acercó un par de sillas: Sentaros, chicos. ¿Queréis un café? ¿Refrescos?

Dean respondió al instante: Café sería genial, gracias —se hundió agradecido en una de las sillas disparejas. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se frotó distraídamente el dorso de la mano que se había cortado la noche anterior y que estaba empezando a doler. El olor parecía menos perceptible aquí, o al menos resultaba menos ofensivo. Resistió la tentación de apoyar la cabeza entre los brazos.

David miró a Sam de reojo, quien asintió: Café está bien —Sam se inclinó hacia Dean y preguntó suavemente: ¿Estás bien? ¿Te está molestando la mano?

Dean abrió los ojos bruscamente y separó las manos: ¡Deja de preguntarme eso!" —siseó—. Ya me estoy cansando.

Sam levantó las cejas y se volvió a sentar: Lo siento.

Linda y David regresaron a la mesa con una taza cada uno y se sentaron. Dean cogió su taza con la mano izquierda y tomó un gran trago. Linda se acomodó en una silla y apoyó el pecho sobre la mesa: Así que ¿supongo que David os ha contado nuestro pequeño problema?

Sam apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa: Sí, más o menos. Dijo que tú sabías mucho más sobre el hotel que él. Supongo que nos vendría bien un poco más de información, generalmente tratamos de investigar nuestros trabajos, para intentar tener una mejor idea de con qué estamos tratando. Historia local, leyendas, ese tipo de cosas —tomó un sorbo de su café—. Definitivamente queremos echar un buen vistazo alrededor, familiarizarnos con el hotel y las diferentes áreas en las que habéis tenido perturbaciones.

—De hecho fue Linda quien encontró el hotel, —ofreció David—. Buscábamos invertir en una propiedad y ella lo encontró online. Investigó mucho sobre el área y la historia de la estructura. Es realmente fascinante.

Linda se encogió de hombros: Solía trabajar para un especulador de bienes raíces, así que se reconocer una buena compra. Esta área está preparada para un boom turístico —se rió—. Aunque, puede que hayamos mordido más de lo que podemos masticar con este bebé.

—Decías que no te importaba que el hotel estuviera encantado —interrumpió la voz de Dean—. Si eso es verdad, ¿qué importa todo esto? —su voz sonaba un poco ronca y se aclaró la garganta, tomando otro trago de café. Sam frunció el ceño, escuchándolo, pero no sin decir nada.

David asintió, ligeramente crispado: La posibilidad de ver o experimentar a un fantasma es un gran atractivo para muchas personas. Como propietarios, sin embargo, escuchar algunos pasos o voces es una cosa. La idea de que puedan empujar a un cliente desde un balcón es otra. Hemos estado viviendo aquí a tiempo completo durante los últimos dos meses y, hasta que encontramos ese pasaje, nadie notó nada que no fuera inofensivo como poco. Miedo divertido, si sabes a qué me refiero.

La mirada que Sam y Dean compartieron decía, claramente, que no.

Sam sonrió: Bueno, intentaremos ayudaros con el problema tanto como podamos. Es un edificio fabuloso, incluso como está ahora. Estoy deseando echarle una mirada más de cerca.

David miró su reloj. Eran casi las 7:30. Intercambió una mirada con Linda: Desafortunadamente, los generadores se apagan a las 7:00, proporcionan luz a las zonas que aún no están totalmente cableadas, algunos de los pisos superiores, el nivel del sótano. Solo tenemos las áreas principales completamente electrificadas. Probablemente tengamos que retrasar un recorrido hasta por la mañana. Y, —añadió— para ser honesto, aún no hemos cenado y tengo hambre. ¿Habéis comido? Podríamos bajar a Spring Grill, la comida está muy buena y está a solo unas manzanas andando.

Sam negó con la cabeza: Tomamos algo para comer de camino aquí, gracias. Siento que no pudiéramos llegar antes.

Al final de la mesa Dean se estaba frotando los ojos. Se tapó con las manos un enorme bostezo. Sam reprimió una sonrisa. Dean podía quedarse dormido en unos pocos minutos a juzgar por las señales. Sam se dio cuenta de que Dean probablemente todavía estaba sufriendo los efectos de la noche anterior, mental y físicamente.

Linda encogió un hombro, causando que una ondulación cruzara su pecho: No hay problema chicos, podréis ver más a la luz del día y estoy segura de que estáis cansados, no es una carretera divertida si nunca has conducido por ella antes —se levantó de la mesa—. Tengo algunos libros y cosas con información sobre el hotel. ¿Por qué no voy a por ellos y así podéis echarles un vistazo? También hay una sociedad histórica en la ciudad, tienen un montón de fotografías y todo tipo de cosas. No tienen muchos clientes, por lo que probablemente estarían encantados de ayudaros —estaba rebuscando en las estanterías detrás de ellos y volvió a la mesa con cuatro o cinco libros de diferentes tamaños y varias carpetas de archivos.

Sam, siempre el investigador, se incorporó con interés cuando los depositó frente a él. Abrió una carpeta y miró a través de una serie de fotocopias del edificio en diferentes etapas de construcción: Esto es genial. Gracias.

—Sírvete tú mismo —respondió Linda. Se volvió cuando David le trajo una chaqueta—. Supongo que el mundo tendrá que acostumbrarse a que yo y las chicas terminemos llenas de pintura —dijo mientras metía los brazos por la chaqueta, causando otro pequeño tsunami.

Sam se mordió el interior de la mejilla. _¿Las chicas?_

David rebuscó dentro de una caja y sacó un par de llaves: Estas dos habitaciones están listas, ¿queréis estar juntos o cada uno su propia habitación?

Sam trató de llamar la atención de Dean, pero tenía los ojos cerrados: Normalmente nos quedamos en la misma habitación.

David asintió y les echó una llave con un 203 grabado: Esta os debería valer entonces. Los números están en la puerta, no tendréis ningún problema para encontrarla —sostuvo en la mano un llavero con llaves etiquetadas—. Estas son todas las llaves del edificio. Tenemos un juego de repuesto. En caso de que decidáis vagabundear. Sin embargo, tened cuidado. Linda y yo no hemos experimentado nada fuera de lo común, aparte de lo que os dije antes. Pero tampoco lo estábamos buscando —levantó una ceja hacia Sam y luego se volvió hacia Dean—. ¿Es siempre tan callado?

Dean levantó la mirada, avergonzado.

Sam sonrió tensamente, mirando a Dean: No generalmente, no. Ayer pasamos una mala noche, —los ojos de Dean se abrieron de golpe y se dispararon hacia Sam. Sam le mantuvo la mirada—. "Ambos estamos un poco cansados, creo".

—Bueno, no nos esperéis levantados. Nos vemos por la mañana. Buena suerte… supongo —David sonrió y él y Linda se dirigieron a la puerta. Sam oyó cerrarse el cerrojo de la puerta principal.

—¿Qué coño fue todo eso? —exigió Dean—. _¿Pasamos mala noche?_

—Tal vez no recuerdes que estabas allí —comentó Sam. Los ojos de Dean parpadearon. Sam recogió los papeles y los libros—. Busquemos la habitación y descansemos un poco. Sé que caerás muerto antes de admitir que estás agotado, pero yo estoy cansado incluso si tu no lo estás. Probablemente sea mejor que revisemos este lugar mañana. Tendremos más claras las ideas.

Dean hizo una mueca, pero Sam tenía razón. Estaba muerto. Le dolía la mano, le dolía el cuerpo y, maldita sea, le dolía la garganta. _Lógico. Pequeña mocosa llena de gérmenes._ Se arrastró hasta ponerse de pie y siguió a Sam a través del comedor y luego al vestíbulo.

Mientras cruzaban el suelo de piedra, las ventanas se iluminaron con una luz repentina y un trueno suave retumbó en la distancia. Sam se sorprendió de que pudieran oírlo a través de las gruesas paredes.

—Mejor que cojamos nuestras cosas antes de que empiece a llover —dijo Dean.

Sam se colgó el anillo de llaves del brazo y puso los libros en el mostrador: Suena cerca. —Dean abrió el cerrojo de la puerta y se apresuraron a bajar los escalones hacia el estacionamiento ahora oscuro. Una lámpara de vapor, montada temporalmente sobre el equipo pesado, evitaba que la zona estuviera negra como boca de lobo.

Se había levantado viento y nubes cada vez más densas se esforzaban en obscurecer la poca luz del día que quedaba. El relámpago volvió a aparecer, seguido por un fuerte trueno y Dean sintió una fina rociada en su rostro. Corrieron hacia el Impala y Dean abrió el maletero, dejando que Sam llenara una bolsa con armas. Abrió la puerta del conductor y se deslizó dentro, probando una vez más la llave.

Nada. ¡Maldita sea!

Extendió la mano y dio una palmadita en el salpicadero: Sé que no es tu culpa, nena. Lo comprobaré por la mañana —se inclinó hacia atrás y arrastró sus dos bolsas de ropa y artículos personales y el portátil de Sam a través del asiento. Cuando salió, Sam cerró el maletero de golpe y se unió a él, apoyándose en su bolsa.

—¿Nada bueno?

Dean se guardó las llaves y negó con la cabeza: "Me meteré debajo de ella mañana y lo miraré. Probablemente sea algo menor —suspiró y miró al hotel cuando un rayo lo iluminó y un enorme trueno estalló a través del cielo. La vacía mirada negra de las ventanas era inquietante y se dio la vuelta.

—Vamos, nos vamos a mojar —agarró su bolsa y el portátil de Sam y ambos corrieron de regreso a la galería y se deslizaron dentro de las puertas cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer en serio.

Sam echó el cerrojo tras ellos y fue a recuperar sus papeles y libros, metiéndolos en una de las innumerables bolsas de plástico que había alrededor.

—¿Cuál era el número de la habitación? —preguntó Dean mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

Sam miró la pesada llave de latón: 203. Supongo que todas las habitaciones están en los pisos superiores —se apresuró detrás de Dean.

Los escalones eran bajos y anchos, casi demasiado bajos para poder subirlos con comodidad. El paso de ambos era naturalmente más alto que los peldaños y resultaba un poco incómodo. Además, la barandilla que corría a lo largo del lado abierto era aproximadamente 15 centímetros más corta de lo que se habría considerado estándar, lo que hacía que tendieras a inclinarte hacia la pared interior.

—Supongo que la gente era bastante más baja por aquél entonces —comentó Dean cuando, de nuevo, se enganchó la puntera de la bota con un escalón, tropezando.

Sam se dio por vencido y subió los escalones de dos en dos, lo que resultaba un poco demasiado alto para ser natural, pero era mejor que andar de puntillas. La escalera se volvió sobre sí misma después de un pequeño rellano y luego un corredor se dirigió hacia la izquierda. Restos de floreadas alfombras antiguas aún cubrían el suelo, raídas y descoloridas, otra pista de la riqueza que este edificio había poseído en su día.

Sam iba leyendo los números de las puertas. La 203 estaba a mitad del corredor a la derecha. Dejó caer su bolsa en el suelo y abrió la puerta. Aún podías escuchar los truenos, pero los rayos quedaban bloqueados.

Dean tanteó buscando un interruptor en la pared; era un viejo interruptor de palanca y lo encendió. Destelló una luz en el centro del techo y arrojó un brillo áspero sobre la habitación apenas amueblada. Sam lo siguió dentro. Había dos camas grandes, una mesa y sillas, y una cómoda desgastada. El mobiliario era viejo, pero la habitación estaba sorprendentemente limpia y las camas estaban bien hechas. A la derecha había otra puerta que conducía a un baño sacado directamente de la década de 1920, con una bañera con patas y todo. Una ventana daba al jardín abajo y al campanario que Dean había visto antes. Mientras miraba por la ventana un rayo iluminó los terrenos, atenuado por la lluvia torrencial. Podía ver luces aquí y allá más abajo de las montañas y un ocasional barrido de faros.

Sam se encogió de hombros: Ciertamente hemos estado en sitios peores. Al menos es gratis.

—Mmm… —contestó Dean, dejando caer su bolsa sobre la cama más próxima a la puerta, la cual estaba cerca del baño. Se aclaró la garganta de nuevo e hizo una mueca, tragando.

—¿Te duele la garganta? —preguntó Sam, acercándose.

Dean suspiró y asintió ligeramente: Te dije que esa maldita niña tenía gripe aviar.

Sam resopló y estiró la mano para tocar la frente de Dean. Dean lo esquivó, quitándose la chaqueta. Ahora que estaba cerca de una cama estaba tan cansado que no estaba seguro de poder mantenerse despierto el tiempo suficiente para desvestirse.

—Quiero ver estás caliente.

—Ya sabes que soy caliente, Sam,(*) —respondió Dean, luchando para quitarse las botas— en todos los sentidos de la palabra —añadió con una pequeña sonrisa, para que Sam le dejara en paz. Se quitó la camiseta y la dejó caer al suelo.

A la mierda, pensó. Dejó caer su bolsa en el suelo y se derrumbó sobre la cama en vaqueros. Se cubrió la cara con una almohada para bloquear la luz deslumbrante y estaba dormido en un minuto.

Sam le observó, sonriendo ligeramente. Realmente quería volver a comprobar como estaba la mano de Dean, pero supuso que eso podría esperar. Se inclinó sobre la cama y levantó con cuidado la almohada, apoyando el dorso de la mano contra la cara de Dean. Un poco caliente. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a colocar la almohada. Apagando la luz del techo y encendiendo una pequeña lámpara de mesa, abrió el portátil sobre la mesa y dejó la bolsa de libros a su lado. Quería leer algunos de los documentos que Linda le había dado y, aunque estaba cansado por la horrorosa carretera, aún no estaba listo para dormir.

 

 

N.T. (*) “You already know I'm hot, Sam”, realmente se traduciría como “Ya sabes que soy sexy, Sam”, pero he preferido mantener el juego de palabras original.


	8. Abismo

  1. **Abismo**



Dean se removió inquieto mientras dormía. Tenía calor y parecía que la habitación se había quedado sin aire. Finalmente, medio despierto, pateó las mantas que Sam debía haber echado sobre él. Rodó de espaldas, frotándose las manos por la cara, notando el sudor. Le dolía la cabeza y al tragar sentía la garganta en carne viva.

Echó un vistazo a la mesilla de noche por si Sam hubiera dejado las aspirinas allí por casualidad. Suspiró. Ojalá. Levantarse y tratar de encontrarlas suponía un esfuerzo excesivo. El pequeño friki probablemente las tendría escondidas de todos modos. La tolerancia de Dean para los analgésicos era notoriamente alta, se le pasaba el efecto rápidamente y no funcionaban tan bien como deberían. Sam le había restringido el acceso para evitar que se tomara seis a la vez cada dos horas.

Dean miró a la mesa y se dio cuenta de que Sam estaba desplomado sobre el portátil, dormido, bañado por la luz de la lámpara del escritorio. Dean pensó que debería hacer que Sam se levantara y se fuera a la cama, pero eso también era demasiado agotador.

Se quedó allí tumbado, mirando al techo, los nervios hormigueando, sobrepasado por la sensación de que estaba esperando algo. La expectativa era casi palpable. La habitación estaba absolutamente silenciosa. Se estremeció, el sudor en su cuerpo se quedó helado cuando la temperatura de la habitación cayó inexplicablemente. Se le puso la piel de gallina y su respiración comenzó a agitarse. Con cautela se apoyó en un codo, frotándose los ojos con los nudillos de la otra mano. Tenía los ojos empañados, lo que daba a la habitación un aspecto brumoso que parecía empeorar mientras observaba.

Se sintió abrumado abruptamente por el olor dulzón que había experimentado antes y, a medida que el aire se espesaba, le resultaba cada vez más difícil respirar. El reconocimiento llegó como un golpe. Madreselva. Ese era el olor y con ese conocimiento vino la identidad del olor subyacente. Carne podrida.

Dean se enderezó por completo, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. ¡Ni siquiera tenía su maldito cuchillo! Sam dormía, sin percatarse de nada. Dean trató de decir su nombre pero nada salió de su boca. _¡Despierta, Sammy!_ Pensó con tanta fuerza como pudo _. ¡Ahora sería un buen momento para convertirte en el Chico Medium!_

Trató de levantarse, pero eso ya no parecía una opción dado que no podía mover un músculo.

La bruma se arremolinó y concentró en el centro de la habitación y la figura de una mujer emergió de la niebla. Su cuerpo pesaba como el plomo y los músculos le empezaron a temblar mientras la miraba fijamente. Ella se movió repentinamente al pie de la cama y extendió una mano hasta su tobillo. Sus dedos recorrieron la pierna de Dean, su toque dejando hielo en su estela.

_"No tengas miedo"_ , escuchó en su cabeza, aunque ella no movió la boca. Su cabello oscuro estaba recogido en un moño suelto. Su ropa era blanca, sin forma e indeterminada. Dean no podía apartar los ojos de su cara. No hermosa, pero gentil y dulce, llena de pecas, con los ojos marrón oscuro llenos de tristeza, casi arrepentimiento. Podía sentir que caía dentro de ellos, hundiéndose en los profundos pozos marrones mientras ella lo observaba.

Sus uñas se arrastraron por sus pantalones, enganchándose en los pliegues de la tela mientras avanzaba por su pierna con una serie de movimientos bruscos, el ruido suave pero audible, cada pequeño sonido y tirón de la tela hacía saltar sus terminaciones nerviosas. Dean luchó por respirar, ahogándose con el fétido aire espeso que llenaba la habitación.

_“¡Sam!”_ gritó mentalmente.

Ahora, ambas manos acariciaron su cintura, su pecho, cubriendo su rostro, manos frías contra su piel febril. No podía respirar. Una sed repentina, genuina, como si estuviera muriendo de sed en el desierto, succionó cada gota de humedad de su cuerpo, y su lengua y su garganta se apergaminaron. Ella se inclinó hacia él, ajustando su cuerpo al suyo. “ _He esperado tanto… a alguien como tú… tanto dolor”_ gimieron las palabras en su mente, mientras ella se apretaba más contra él.

_Cierra los ojos…_

_Dios… POR FAVOR…_ la mente de Dean comenzó a girar mientras se quedaba entumecido. Sintió una presión increíble cuando ella apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo, quemando como ácido, disolviéndose dentro de su piel, empujándolo dentro de la  habitación oscura en su mente donde estaba encerrado todo lo que no podía enfrentar. Y entonces él desapareció.

**oO0Oo**

Sam se despertó con una sacudida, sorprendido de encontrarse abrazado a su portátil. Su espalda se quejó mientras trataba de enderezarse, y sus articulaciones chasquearon. Gimió, estirándose, preguntándose cuánto tiempo había dormido en esa postura. El reloj marcaba las 12:41, eran las 9:45 la última vez que lo había mirado. _¡Hombre! No es de extrañar que estuviera rígido!_

Se giró hacia la cama de Dean al oír un gemido. Sam se sobresaltó cuando Dean repentinamente saltó de la cama y corrió al baño, llenando un vaso con agua y engulléndolo. Lo rellenó frenéticamente y se lo bebió de un solo trago. Se estaba ahogando con un tercero antes de que el cerebro de Sam se activara y entrara tropezando en el baño, empujando un cuarto vaso de la mano de Dean, derramando la mayoría del agua en el suelo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Te vas a poner malo! —exclamó Sam, sosteniendo el vaso mientras Dean se abalanzaba sobre él.

_—¡Tengo sed!_ —gritó Dean, luchando para alcanzar el vaso. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, las pupilas tan dilatadas que solo mostraban un fino anillo verde a su alrededor. Su cara estaba enrojecida y el agua goteaba por su pecho, empapando la cintura de sus vaqueros.

Sam se le quedó mirando, dejando caer el vaso y agarrándole de los brazos para tratar de que se estuviera quiero.

_—¡TENGO SED!_ —gritó Dean de nuevo, luchando, pero no tan vigorosamente como antes.

—¡Dean, despierta! ¡Estás sonámbulo! —Sam lo sacudió.

Dean dejó de luchar y se soltó de las manos de Sam, levantándose y entrecerrando los ojos. El sudor rodaba por su rostro y estaba temblando: ¿Quién _eres_? —exigió.

Sam abrió mucho los ojos y sintió cómo su corazón se saltaba un latido y luego comenzaba a correr. Dio un paso atrás, mirando a Dean de arriba abajo: ¿Quién eres _tú_? —preguntó a su vez, y por alguna razón eso no sonó como una estupidez.

Dean resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza: Margaret, —respondió, su tono claramente indicando, _idiota—_. _Tengo sed_ —repitió con énfasis, intentando alcanzar de nuevo el vaso.

Le costó cada pizca de resolución que tenía y Sam hizo una mueca cuando el sonido de su mano conectando con la cara de Dean estalló en la pequeña habitación.

Dean se llevó la mano a la cara y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Su rostro se retorció mientras miraba a Sam, con los ojos en blanco. Sus piernas cedieron, cayó golpeando el suelo con manos y rodillas.

Sam lo agarró mientras caía, arrodillándose junto a él sobre las frías baldosas: ¿Dean? Dean, ¿estás bien? —preguntó con ansiedad, tratando de mirarle a los ojos.

Hubo un breve silencio y luego: ¡A santo de qué vino eso! —Dean gritó indignado, empujando a Sam, sosteniendo su mano contra su cara.

El alivio se apoderó de Sam: ¿Dean? —preguntó de nuevo en voz baja.

—¿Quién coño pensaste que era? —Dean cerró los ojos y gimió,— Ugh… —de repente se puso pálido, apretando una mano contra su estómago—. Oh, tío… —respiró hondo y se lanzó hacia el inodoro, vomitando toda el agua que había bebido.

—¿Qué rayos? —dijo sin aliento, tosiendo. Sam sujetó a Dean por los hombros hasta que terminaron los espasmos y luego le entregó un paño.

—Dean, lo siento. Pero te estabas portando tan raro —Sam se removió nerviosamente, mientras Dean luchaba por retomar el control.

Dean se sentó pesadamente en el suelo, sosteniéndose la cabeza entre las manos: ¿Soy yo o pasamos mucho tiempo juntos en el baño? —gimió. Levantó la cabeza hacia Sam y lo miró fijamente con un ojo—. ¿Me he perdido algo? —exigió, con voz áspera—. ¿Raro cómo? Estaba dormido y lo siguiente que sé es que estoy en el baño, me estás pegando una bofetada de la leche y estoy vomitando agua como un géiser. ¿Me he ahogado duchándome mientras dormía o algo? —su voz se iba haciendo más ronca con cada palabra. Bajó la cabeza de nuevo, tosiendo.

Sam frunció el ceño: ¿No te acuerdas?

Dean lo fulminó con la mirada: ¿Recordar qué, tío? ¿El bofetón? ¡Pasará mucho antes de que lo olvide! —se frotó la huella enrojecida en forma de mano sobre su piel. Se aclaró la garganta, haciendo una mueca.

—Dean, te juro por Dios, me desperté justo cuando corrías al baño y empezaste a engullir agua como si fuera un concurso —Sam levantó la mano para detener el comentario de Dean—. Te detuve y te pusiste como loco. Dijiste que tenías sed.

—No recuerdo nada de eso —dijo Dean con voz ronca, mirando a Sam con el ceño fruncido.

—Supongo que estabas sonámbulo, Dean. No lo sé. Pero cuando no te devolví el vaso, me _miraste_ y me preguntaste quién era. Tus ojos estaban raros. Te pregunté quién eras y dijiste, Margaret.

—¿Margaret? —exclamó Dean. Apartó la mirada.

—No podía despertarte, así que… —la voz de Sam se fue apagando y se encogió de hombros—. Lo siento. Es como si fueras otra persona. No sabía qué más hacer.

Dean se limpió el sudor de la frente y se levantó lentamente, apoyándose en la pared. Se movía como si le dolieran las articulaciones.

—Bueno, puedo decirte algo —gruñó—. Si fuera a ser algún otro, seguro que no sería una Margaret.

Sam se mantuvo cerca mientras Dean se movía inestablemente hacia su cama. Se hundió en el colchón apretando las puntas de los dedos contra la frente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sam.

Dean sacudió la cabeza lentamente: Yo… tuve un sueño… creo que era un sueño, —suspiró y volvió a toser—. Jesús, estoy tan cansado —murmuró finalmente, recostándose con el brazo sobre los ojos.

—Tienes fiebre —dijo Sam, observándolo—. ¿Quieres más aspirinas? —Sam se acercó a su chaqueta y buscó en los bolsillos. Sacó dos pastillas y se las ofreció a Dean—. ¿Quieres un poco de agua para tragarlas?

Dean puso los ojos en blanco e hizo una mueca: Dios no —se las metió en la boca y se las tragó en seco. Cerrando los ojos se puso de costado. El aire parecía frío ahora y se estremeció de nuevo, abrazándose y encogiendo las piernas.

Sam se agachó y volvió a cubrir a Dean con las mantas.

—Supongo que no debería haberte tomado el pelo por esa niña que te estornudó encima —comentó Sam, apagando la lámpara de mesa. Notó que la lluvia había cesado—. Creo que estás realmente enfermo.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Dean. Tosió teatralmente un poco—. Oh. ¿Y Sam? —continuó mirando hacia atrás para poder ver a Sam. Quería decirlo antes de que su voz desapareciera por completo.

—¿Sí, Dean? —respondió Sam débilmente

—La próxima vez que pienses que soy sonámbulo, piénsalo otra vez, porque hermanito, te debo una, _a lo grande_. —Dean se acomodó más en el colchón, tosió de nuevo, de verdad, y terminó con un jadeo.

Sam enarcó una ceja, no tenía duda que antes o después Dean se cobraría. De eso estaba seguro: ¿Necesitas algo más?

—mm umh. Cansado —Dean tosió de nuevo.

Sam se deshizo de los pantalones y se metió en su propia cama. Después de un rato su respiración se hizo regular al quedarse dormido.

Dean abrió los ojos una vez que estuvo seguro de que Sam estaba dormido y se quedó mirando a la oscuridad, sus rasgos desfigurados por el ceño fruncido. Se estremeció de nuevo tirando más de la manta, tan helado por la fiebre como por el olor empalagoso a madreselva que aún colgaba en el aire.

Repasó todo lo que podía recordar en su memoria. Le recorrió un estremecimiento.

_Había_ estado soñando… ¿verdad?


	9. Una tarea mareante

  1. **Una tarea mareante**



Para Sam despertarse fue como arrastrarse a través de un túnel oscuro que se elevara en espiral con cristales rotos esparcidos aquí y allá. No querías seguir, pero ya habías llegado tan lejos que parecía inútil parar.

Gimió y se obligó a abrir los ojos. La habitación estaba asquerosamente iluminada por la luz del sol. Se frotó los ojos arenosos y se estiró rígidamente. Estaba tan cansado como lo había estado cuando se había ido a la cama, sin incluir a Dean…

Mierda.

Se dio la vuelta y maldijo al ver la cama de Dean vacía, con las mantas tiradas en el suelo. Sam miró su reloj. 7:15. No podía creer que Dean hubiera podido levantarse voluntariamente tan temprano. Mierda.

Sam sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a buscar algo de ropa que estuviera moderadamente limpia. La ropa sucia se estaba convirtiendo en un problema. Tendría que preguntar a Linda por una lavandería.

Se puso las botas de un tirón y se levantó para mirar por la ventana. Había una gran vista de las montañas detrás del hotel, con la niebla aún asentada en las áreas más bajas, girando alrededor de los edificios. Pero ningún Dean que pudiera ver en los jardines.

No pudo evitarlo, agarró una pistola y la metió en la cintura trasera de sus vaqueros. Abrió bruscamente la puerta y bajó trapaleando las escaleras. Deteniéndose un momento mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo se dirigió a las puertas de entrada ahora abiertas. Algunos de los trabajadores ya estaban bajando de camionetas y todoterrenos. Salió a la veranda y buscó por el estacionamiento con los ojos entrecerrados, encogiendo los hombros dentro de su chaqueta. El aire de la madrugada era frío.

Se sintió aliviado cuando vio levantado el capó del Impala y lo que tenía que ser el cuerpo de Dean inclinado sobre el motor.

Trotó sobre la gravilla suelta, haciendo suficiente ruido deliberadamente para que Dean lo oyera llegar. Sam podía oírle toser mientras se aproximaba.

Dean se giró ligeramente mientras Sam se acercaba y luego volvió su atención al coche. Sus movimientos bruscos indicaban que estaba reemplazando o quitando algo.

—Te has levantado temprano —comentó Sam, deteniéndose y asomándose para mirar lo que fuera que Dean estaba haciendo.

—No podía dormir más —Dean sonaba afónico—. Quería echarle un vistazo.

—Suenas horrible —dijo Sam.

—Gracias a Dios, pensé que me pasaba algo en los oídos —Dean se aclaró la garganta—. ¡Hijo de puta! —Dean se apartó bruscamente del motor, agarrándose la mano derecha con la izquierda.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —exclamó Sam, tendiendo la mano. Estaba conmocionado por el aspecto de Dean. Tenía la cara adelgazada y demacrada, con reveladores círculos oscuros formándose bajo sus ojos. Parecía como si no hubiera dormido hacía días, a pesar de que Sam sabía que no era el caso.

Dean se apartó, haciendo una mueca: ¡No es nada! ¡Me he dado un golpe en la mano! ¡Mierda! —gruñó y se abrazó la mano herida contra su pecho.

—Déjame ver —insistió Sam, desgarrado entre la irritación y la preocupación. Dean era tan puñeteramente terco.

—¡Está bien, Sam! —Dean se volvió hacia el coche y comenzó a juntar herramientas con una sola mano.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco, sintiéndose frustrado y enfadado. Lo reprimió y se inclinó junto a Dean: ¿Hay suerte con el coche?

Dean negó con la cabeza: Aún no quiere arrancar. No sé qué diablos está mal. Todo parece estar bien —se apartó del capó. Frunció el rostro y estornudó explosivamente, dos veces, doblándose por la fuerza del estornudo. Las herramientas se le escaparon de la mano y Dean cayó de espaldas contra el Impala, agarrándose la cabeza: Ugh, Dios… —se sacudió como un perro.

Sam se acuclilló y recogió las herramientas caídas. Las arrojó a la caja de herramientas y cerró la tapa: No creo que te venga bien estar aquí afuera con este aire frío, Dean. Realmente pareces enfermo —comentó Sam cuidadosamente mientras se ponía de nuevo en pie.

—Sí, bueno, pasé una mala noche —dijo Dean con voz rasposa—. Alguien me pegó un bofetón de la hostia mientras dormía— miró a Sam y luego al suelo—. Tío, ¿puedo tomar más aspirinas? —preguntó finalmente con voz cansada. Se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano buena y miró a Sam, suspirando—. Por favor —todavía sostenía la mano derecha contra su estómago, ligeramente encorvado, como si estar de pie fuera casi demasiado esfuerzo.

El _por favor_ sorprendió a Sam más que la petición. Dean rara vez decía por favor, a menos que estuviera engatusando a alguien o fuera cuestión de vida o la muerte. Sam se dio cuenta con cierta alarma de que no podía recordar haber visto nunca a Dean con un aspecto tan apaleado y miserable, ni siquiera durante aquel horrible viaje a Nebraska. Había algo en los ojos de Dean que Sam nunca había visto, una mirada angustiada.

Sam, sintiéndose culpable, toqueteó el bote en su chaqueta. Lo había escondido otra vez después de que Dean se fuera a la cama. Abrió la boca, pero Dean lo interrumpió con la misma voz cansada.

—He comido algo —dijo Dean, con los ojos cerrados—. Linda tenía algunos donuts. Tomé un par y un algo de café antes de salir aquí —olvidó mencionar la parte donde el café y los donuts se convirtieron en parte del paisaje poco después.

Cuando Sam pareció dudar, Dean explotó: ¡No estoy mintiendo! Ella me vio comer, puedes preguntarle —se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos, tosiendo de nuevo. Entre su sueño plagado de pesadillas, su mano, este _loquefuera_ que había pillado y la mierda en general que era su vida últimamente, ya había tenido todo lo que podía tolerar en los últimos dos días—. ¡Jesucristo, Sam! —gruñó—. ¿Quién ha muerto y te ha convertido en el amo de las pastillas de todos modos?

—No pensaba que estuvieras mintiendo, —respondió Sam en su defensa. Cogió la botella y sacó dos pastillas, dándoselas a Dean. Su voz sonaba más dura de lo que le gustaría, pero realmente estaba empezando a cabrearse—. Tomas demasiadas de estas a la vez y demasiado a menudo —rechinó Sam entre dientes—. Es malo para ti. Sé que no te importa lo que te haces a ti mismo, Dean, pero a _mí_ sí —volvió a enroscar la tapa y le tendió el bote a Dean, estaba tan enfadado que en le temblaba la mano—. ¡Aquí tienes! Tómalas —sacudió el bote.

Los ojos de Dean estaban apagados e inyectados en sangre mientras miraba la expresión herida de Sam. Suspiró de nuevo. Echarle a Sam una bronca no iba a hacer que se sintiera mejor. De hecho, le hacía sentirse peor. Sabía que estaba siendo un gilipollas pero no podía evitarlo. Aceptó las dos píldoras, pero apartó el bote y negó con la cabeza: Lo sé, Sam —se metió las pastillas en la boca y las tragó con un sorbo de agua de la botella que estaba en el techo del coche. Hizo una mueca mientras tragaba con esfuerzo.

—Tengo que volver a vendarte la mano, Dean —dijo Sam después de un momento, volviendo a meter las pastillas en su bolsillo.

Dean sacudió la cabeza. Solo mover la mano dolía muchísimo, la idea de Sam trasteando con ella lo ponía enfermo: Puede esperar —hizo un gesto hacia el hotel—. Linda dijo que nos daría una vuelta cuando estuviéramos listos— se estaba quedando sin voz rápidamente—. Tengo que devolver esto… —empujó con la bota la caja de herramientas a sus pies y señaló con la cabeza hacia un grupo de hombres sentados en el portón trasero de una camioneta tomando café.

—Vale, devuelve las herramientas y nos iremos con Linda. Después de que te vende la mano —respondió Sam. Buscó en su arsenal de expresiones faciales y sacó la artillería pesada. La de _ME QUEDARÉ AQUÍ PARADO PARA SIEMPRE_.

Dean la reconoció. No podía soslayarla cuando se sentía bien, y en este momento le resultó imposible. Miró indignado a Sam por un momento y luego gruñó y se encogió de hombros. No se sentía con fuerzas—. Vale. Lo que tú digas.

Cuando volvieron al vestíbulo Linda se apartó del mostrador con una sonrisa: ¿Estáis listos para la gran gira, chicos?

Sam le sonrió como disculpándose, tirando de un Dean que no oponía resistencia por la manga de su chaqueta: Tenemos que ocuparnos de algo, ¿te importa esperar un poco más?

—Sin problema, cariño, solo avísame. Estaré trabajando en los libros —volvió a sus papeles.

Sam condujo a Dean al piso de arriba hasta su habitación, le quitó la chaqueta y la camisa, lo cual fue como tratar de desvestir a un niño adormilado. Arrastró una silla al baño y acomodó a Dean en ella. Luego acarreó otra para sí mismo. Dean se sentó en silencio, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados mientras Sam se ponía a trabajar. Sam no pudo evitar notar cuán acalorada estaba la piel de Dean.

Sam hizo una mueca mientras retiraba el viejo vendaje de la mano de Dean. Salió lentamente, pegado a la herida por un rezumado pegajoso. Dean siseó y trató de alejarse.

—¡Quédate quieto! —ladró Sam, echándose hacia atrás. Abrió el grifo del agua tibia y tan suavemente como pudo lavó la herida. Varios de los puntos se habían soltado y la carne estaba roja e hinchada. Sam se mordisqueó el labio.

—Dean, te has arrancado algunos puntos, realmente esto parece infectado —miró a Dean—. Probablemente deberías haberte puesto una vacuna contra el tétanos.

Dean tenía la cabeza apoyada en el otro brazo: Solo haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Sam suspiró y fue a buscar el botiquín.

Fue un trabajo _desagradable_. Sam hizo la mayor parte con los dientes apretados. Quitó los puntos desgarrados y limpió la herida con un antiséptico tan a fondo como pudo, y luego volvió a coserla.

Dean hizo todo lo posible por permanecer quieto y callado, pero Sam sabía que dolía horrores. Dean finalmente se incorporó y se frotó el puño contra la frente, con los dedos entrelazados en su cabello, haciendo un sonido gutural de dolor. Su costado estaba presionado contra el de Sam. Dean estaba caliente y Sam podía sentirlo temblar.

Finalmente, Sam pasó el último punto a la fuerza y lo anudó. Cubrió el área con más pomada antibiótica y colocó cuidadosamente nuevos vendajes sobre ella. Envolvió la mano de Dean con más vendas para ayudar a proteger la herida. Resultaría un poco incómodo de mover, pero podría evitar que saltaran más puntos.

Dean había dejado caer la cabeza sobre su brazo y Sam le dio una suave sacudida: ¿Estás conmigo, tío?

Después de toser y aclararse la garganta Dean asintió, levantando ligeramente la cabeza: Si…

—Toma esto y vamos a ponerte en pie —Sam le tendió una de las pastillas rojas y un poco de agua. Mientras Dean tomaba la píldora, Sam se levantó y sacó su silla del baño.

Dean se apartó del lavabo y se puso de pie temblorosamente. Le palpitaba la mano. Se sentía totalmente agotado, como si los cuidados de Sam hubieran drenado sus últimas energías. Dio un paso inestable y se sujetó al marco de la puerta mientras el mareo le robaba el equilibrio.

Sam le agarró el brazo mientras todo el color desaparecía de su rostro: ¿Estás bien?

—…mareado… —suspiró Dean. Su cabeza se balanceó hacia atrás y se desplomó contra Sam cuando sus rodillas se doblaron.

Sobresaltado, Sam logró sujetar el peso de Dean mientras caía: ¡Whoa, whoa! …tómalo con calma —rodeó a Dean por la cintura con un brazo y lo llevó a su cama, tendiéndolo sobre ella. Le colocó para que estuviera cómodo y luego corrió de vuelta al baño para coger un paño mojado.

Lo pasó suavemente por la cara de Dean. Había sales aromáticas en el kit, pero no quería usarlas, solo harían que Dean tosiera más: Despierta, Dean. Vamos… —dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla caliente de Dean con sus dedos, insistentemente. Al cabo de un momento, los párpados de Dean aletearon y se abrieron.

—Ahí estás, —dijo Sam, aliviado—. ¿Cómo estás, hermano?

Dean parecía confuso: ¿Qué…? —se llevó la mano a la cara y se cubrió los ojos.

—Te desmayaste —contestó Sam, doblando el paño y colocándolo sobre la frente de Dean.

—… no m’desmayo… —respondió Dean adormilado. Tosió, haciendo una mueca.

—Ok —asintió Sam—. Decidiste echarte una siesta de pie —se levantó y buscó el termómetro, regresó y se lo metió en la oreja. Dean no se debatió, lo cual era perturbador—. Dean, tío, estás hecho un desastre total. Nunca entenderé por qué no estoy arrastrando tu culo al médico en este momento —se quejó Sam, revisando la lectura en el termómetro después de que pitara. 38 y medio. No tan alta como esperaba, considerando lo mal que Dean se veía y comportaba.

—Porque el coche no arrancará, por eso. Estoy bien, solo… acostarme… un rato… —la voz de Dean era un susurro ronco. Abrió los ojos—. ¿Qué día es hoy? —se masajeó lentamente la sien con los dedos.

Sam frunció el ceño. Tuvo que pensárselo: Uh… miércoles. ¿Por qué?

Los ojos de Dean se cerraron de nuevo y gimió suavemente: Me duele… la cabeza. Está demasiado alto —se removió incómodamente, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué está demasiado alto? —preguntó Sam, sintiendo como le recorría un escalofrío. Desencajó los ojos cuando Dean se clavó las uñas repentinamente en la piel de su sien. Sam le agarró la mano—. ¡Dean! ¡Para eso!

Dean se retorció: Para el ruido… mi cabeza—murmuró, se acomodó con una serie de movimientos bruscos, rodando de costado. Tosió débilmente cuando sus miembros se relajaron tras unas cuantas sacudidas y su respiración ronca se estabilizó.

Sam se sentó, mirándolo durante varios largos momentos. Apoyó una mano ligeramente sobre el brazo de Dean.

¿Por qué demonios no podía Dean haber dejado su maldito teléfono móvil en el coche ayer? La idea le dejó pasmado.

Jesús, ¿habían pasado solo 24 horas?


	10. Un equilibrio delicado

  1. **Un equilibrio delicado**



Sam bajó penosamente las escaleras, irritado y preocupado. No le gustaba dejar a Dean en su actual estado, pero parecía que todo de lo que era capaz en este momento era dormir. Necesitaba descansar y Sam realmente no tenía ningún problema con eso.

Linda se giró con otra sonrisa mientras Sam caminaba a regañadientes hacia el mostrador.

—¿Dónde está Dean, cariño? —el cigarrillo apagado subía y bajaba mientras hablaba. Sam se preguntó por qué nunca se lo fumaba. Llevaba su diminuta camiseta habitual, su escote hinchándose por encima del borde del cuello mientras apoyaba el pecho en el escritorio y se inclinaba hacia adelante. En lo profundo de la hendidura podía ver lo que parecía un ala de mariposa curvada sobre un montículo redondeado de carne gelatinosa. Linda parecía ajena al efecto que estaba creando.

David salió de la oficina detrás de ella y sonrió a Sam. Sam se obligó apresuradamente a alzar la mirada.

—Eh, Sam, vi antes a Dean trabajando en vuestro coche. ¿Hubo suerte?

Sam negó con la cabeza: No, todavía no quiere arrancar.

—Oh, —David frunció el ceño—. Tal vez tengamos que llevarlo a un taller.

Sam negó con la cabeza enfáticamente: No, no a menos que Dean, esté de acuerdo. Ese coche es su nena. No le gusta que nadie lo toque, excepto él. Apenas me deja conducir.

David se echó a reír: Una vez tuve un coche así, lo entiendo. ¿Oye, dónde está Dean? ¿No se suponía que ibais a echar un vistazo esta mañana?"

Sam tensó los labios: Sí, bueno, de eso es de lo que quería hablar con vosotros. Dean no se encuentra muy bien…

—¡Te lo dije! —interrumpió Linda, dando una palmada contra el mostrador—. Le dije a David ayer por la anoche que el chico parecía enfermo. ¿Qué le pasa?

Sam vaciló: Es una larga historia, —comenzó. Se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Las últimas semanas han sido un tanto duras, especialmente para Dean. Creo que sobre todo está cansado, pero ahora está incubando algo y se cortó la mano de mala manera la otra noche cambiando una llanta. Creo que puede haberse infectado. —Empujó un trozo de papel de un lado a otro sobre el mostrador mientras hablaba—. Íbamos a tomarnos unos días de descanso cuando papá nos dijo que necesitabais ayuda. Dean insistió en que viniéramos primero. —Sam se frotó los ojos—. Estoy realmente preocupado por él. Está tan cansado, tiene fiebre, me sentiría feliz si pudiera hacer que comiera —intentó llegar a un compromiso entre cuánta información era suficiente pero no demasiada.

Linda frunció el ceño y miró a David: Debiste haberle dicho algo a tu padre, Sam —dijo David dijo, enderezándose—. Esto podía esperar. Él lo habría entendido.

Sam no pudo contener la carcajada: Lo siento —murmuró ante sus miradas sorprendidas—. Mi padre ha cambiado desde que lo conociste, creo. Además, Dean hubiera insistido en que viniéramos sin importar qué. Él es así.

—Hay un consultorio médico en la ciudad, tal vez deberías llevarlo —ofreció Linda, mirando hacia el piso superior—. Cariño, no te preocupes por nosotros, tienes que cuidar de Dean.

—Él no iría a menos que se estuviera desangrando hasta morir e incluso entonces todavía tendría una pelea entre manos —Sam se encogió de hombros, jugando con su papel—. De todos modos. Dean está dormido ahora mismo. Le curé la mano y creo que probablemente dormirá la mayor parte del día. Estaba pensando que podría bajar a la ciudad a esa sociedad histórica e investigar algo más, hay algunas cosas que quiero comprobar después de ver los papeles que me diste. Simplemente odio dejar a Dean solo.

—Bueno, claro, cariño. Está a solo 10 minutos a pie desde aquí. ¿Quieres que eche un ojo a tu hermano de vez en cuando? —Linda era tan condenadamente amable. David se paró detrás de ella asintiendo—. Hay algo de sopa de lata en la cocina, tal vez pueda hacer que coma un poco más tarde.

Sam estaba agradecido pero avergonzado: Odio pedirte que hagas eso…

—Cariño, estás tratando de ayudarnos, déjanos ayudarte un poco. No es tu culpa que Dean esté enfermo. No me importa. Me dará algo que hacer además de trabajar en estos malditos libros.

—Si realmente no te importa, te lo agradecería mucho —admitió Sam—. Estamos aquí, y siento que tendríamos que estar haciendo algo para ayudaros, solo siento que no fuera el momento. Probablemente Dean se sentirá mucho mejor mañana —se encogió de hombros—, si no, supongo que tendré que forzar las cosas. —Sam se pasó la mano de nuevo por el pelo y miró hacia las escaleras. Aun se sentía reacio a irse, pero sentarse en su habitación todo el día mirando dormir a Dean no lograría nada más que se sintiera menos culpable.

—No hay problema en absoluto, —le aseguró Linda—. Dame tu número de teléfono para que pueda llamarte si lo necesito y aquí tienes un número al que puedes llamar para ver cómo está —escribió un número en una nota amarilla y se lo tendió—. David puede indicarte como bajar a la ciudad, casi todo está en dos calles. Sé que aún no has desayunado. Haz una parada en el asador y come algo. Dales tu nombre. Tenemos una cuenta, les dimos vuestros nombres para agregarlos. Y no te preocupes por Dean, lo vigilaremos por ti —le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

—Gracias, eres muy amable. Lo haré —Sam le dio su número de móvil y volvió a ponerse la chaqueta.

David le llevó a la puerta trasera: Vamos, te daré indicaciones, si te pierdes todos conocen el lugar. Solo pregúntale a alguien.

Sam caminó por los jardines traseros, bajó los escalones y pasó la iglesia con el campanario. No había aceras excepto el centro, y cada paso era cuesta abajo. Mientras caminaba su estómago comenzó a rugir y se dio cuenta de que probablemente debería tomar un bocado rápido. David había dicho que el asador estaba a dos manzanas de Spring Road y a la derecha. Morirse de hambre, decidió, no hacía un favor a ninguno de los dos.

No pudo evitar dejarse encandilar por los viejos edificios mientras caminaba, muchos de ellos colgando justo de la ladera de la montaña. Las escaleras corrían en zigzag a todos los niveles, desde la calle hasta los pisos superiores. Cubiertas desvencijadas de todos los tamaños adornaban los edificios y todas las zonas abiertas lo suficientemente grandes como para aparcar un coche tenían un cartel que decía: "Aparcamiento privado, avisamos grúa".

A medida que se acercaba a la pequeña zona del centro de la ciudad, varios espacios abiertos donde antes había edificios se habían nivelado y ahora se utilizaban para  estacionamiento controlado. Las calles se enrollaban como serpientes y algunas caían en un ángulo tan empinado que a Sam le costaba bajar por ellas. Edificios se construían sobre edificios, se extendían hacia los lados y se hundían en las zonas bajas hasta que parecía que ya no quedaba espacio para construir. Era hermoso de una manera extraña y fascinante.

Muchas de las tiendas estaban llenas de obras de arte y antigüedades. Al igual que muchas también tenían carteles que decían "cerrado por fin de temporada" o "cese de negocio". Sin embargo, en general, era muy agradable y muchas de las personas con las que se cruzó le saludaron o hablaron.

Mientras caminaba en el fresco de la mañana varias personas ya estaban paseando por los viejos caminos de granito, mirando los escaparates de las tiendas o tomando café en las terrazas al aire libre. Vio el Grill, al otro lado de la calle del hotel Spring Park, y cruzó la carretera vacía para tomar un desayuno rápido.

**oO0Oo**

Linda miró su reloj y decidió echar un vistazo a Dean para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Estaba cansada de calcular los costos de construcción versus probables ganancias en un lapso de tiempo determinado. Tiró el cigarrillo húmedo que tenía en la boca y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Sam había dejado la puerta de la habitación entreabierta, la abrió una pizca más y echó un vistazo. Dean yacía de espaldas, con la mano vendada sobre el estómago y la otra colgando de la cama. Tenía la cara girada, pero parecía estar durmiendo tranquilamente. Entró en la habitación, haciendo una pausa para mirar hacia abajo cuando sus pies crujieron al pisar una espesa línea de polvo blanco que se derramaba a través de la puerta.

_¿Qué demonios?_

Se inclinó con esfuerzo, pasó los dedos por los cristales y se los acercó a los ojos.

Parecía… sal.

**oO0Oo**

Dean gimió suavemente mientras dormía, pasándose por la cara la mano vendada. Voces quedas se cernían al borde de su consciencia, pero no podía despertarse lo suficiente como para escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

La habitación se volvió más fría cuando la niebla comenzó a girar en suaves pliegues alrededor de su cama. Se movió inquieto y sus ojos se abrieron mientras la mujer de cabello oscuro se acercaba a él una vez más. Podía ver otras figuras vagando detrás de ella, pero no podía distinguirlas individualmente.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando el olor a madreselva y muerte llenó sus fosas nasales. Con el corazón acelerado trató de alejarse, pero fue inútil. Ella se apretó contra él, su cuerpo se hundió una vez más dentro del suyo. Ella fue más gentil esta vez, como si se diera cuenta de que su primer esfuerzo había sido demasiado violento, pero sin embargo él se quejó. Luchó para que no le empujara a un lado, de nuevo a través de esa puerta y dentro de la oscuridad que lo aterrorizaba. Ella sintió su terror, pero su necesidad relevó cualquier deseo de aliviarlo. Ella necesitaba este cuerpo. Pero necesitaba manejarlo con más habilidad, más cuidado.

El cuerpo de Dean se incorporó lentamente, balanceando las piernas sobre el borde de la cama. El mareo le mantuvo inmóvil por un momento hasta que la terrible sed fue excesiva y se dirigió al baño a tropezones. Bebió vaso tras vaso de agua hasta que le dolió el estómago y aún así la sed no disminuyó. Tomar aliento era como inhalar agujas y no podía tragar de lo reseca que estaba su garganta. Se atragantó con más agua y finalmente vomitó todo en el lavabo. Se quedó allí colgando, ahogándose, demasiado tembloroso para moverse. Le estallaba la cabeza.

Después de unos momentos levantó los ojos. El reflejo en el espejo cuando ella levantó la cabeza de Dean reveló una cara pálida, con ojeras debajo de los ojos, la respiración entrecortada. Este cuerpo, se dio cuenta ella, estaba débil por la enfermedad, el agotamiento, la falta de comida y los estragos de las pesadillas de su propia mente, pero aún así tendría que servir.

Gradualmente la respiración se calmó y se enderezó lentamente, estudiando el reflejo más de cerca. Usando torpemente la mano mala, se quitó la camiseta ahora mojada y la dejó caer al suelo. Las manos se movieron ligeramente por los muslos y recorrieron los músculos duros de la tripa y el pecho, de cada brazo y finalmente a lo largo de las líneas de la cara de este hombre.

Durante mucho tiempo, ella miró a los ojos verdes, consciente de que su invasión estaba destrozando la capacidad de él para mantener su sentido de sí mismo. Que su necesidad de compartir este cuerpo estaba quemando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, debilitando las defensas cuidadosamente construidas para protegerlo de los demonios de su propia creación. Rabiaban dentro de él, arañando, aullando por liberarse, casi abrumándola mientras ella tomaba el control, incluso cuando él se vio obligado a ceder el control y fue arrastrado por ellos.

_Tan solo… asustado… tanta culpa y dolor… tan consumido por la oscuridad… tan vulnerable…_

Esa misma vulnerabilidad era lo que ella había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo. Alguien que no pudiera apartarla, tan angustiado que fuera incapaz de hacerlo. Alguien cuyo dolor igualara el suyo.

Los ojos se entrecerraron y se apartaron del espejo. Se movió a través de la habitación hacia la puerta, silencioso en sus calcetines. La puerta estaba entreabierta, pero se detuvo ante la línea de sal torcida con una mirada de disgusto. Suspirando, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el armario. La sed aún lo abrumaba y cogió una botella de agua que estaba en la mesa y tomó un trago, usando el conocimiento y el instinto de este cuerpo para agudizar su capacidad para usarlo. Su piel estaba fría y se puso la camisa tendida en la cama, sin molestarse en abrochar los botones.

La fuerza de este cuerpo estaba desvaneciéndose y solo su propia urgencia impedía que se colapsara. Necesitaba este cuerpo, había esperado durante tanto tiempo. Rezó para que la fuerza que le quedaba a este hombre pudiera mantenerlo libre de su propio infierno privado el tiempo suficiente para ayudarla a escapar del suyo.

Dado que no podía cruzar el umbral, tendría que ir por otro lado, y ahora, gracias a la mano que sostuvo frente a su rostro, ese camino ya no estaba prohibido.


	11. Piezas del rompecabezas

  1. **Piezas del rompecabezas**



Sam se lanzó sobre la pila de papeles y fotos que las dos damas de la Sociedad Histórica de Miracle Spring habían estado encantadas de proporcionarle. Era obvio que no tenían la oportunidad de compartir gran parte de esa información muy a menudo.

Había contactado con Linda y ella había informado que Dean estaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

Ya conocía gran parte de la información, pero las dos propietarias, Sophie y Sarah James, gemelas, eran un filón de chismes históricos. Era confuso hablar con ellas, se parecían tanto que no podía distinguir una de otra.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó con el personal cuando cerró el hospital? —preguntó Sam a la pequeña mujer a su derecha, que era idéntica a la pequeña mujer a su izquierda, desde el vestido a los zapatos y los pendientes.

—Oh, vaya, parece que se presentaron cargos contra algunos de ellos, pero nunca fueron a juicio —respondió Sophie/Sarah—. Para cuando arrestaron al Dr. Becker no quedaban muchos pacientes, ni personal en realidad. Las familias de los pacientes habían estado llevándose a sus seres queridos y presentando cargos. Margaret Reed fue una de las…

Sam alzó la cabeza: ¿Quién?

Sarah/Sophie parpadeó: Margaret Reed. Fue la asistente personal del Dr. Becker casi hasta el final —comenzó a hojear las páginas, humedeciendo cuidadosamente el pulgar con la lengua cada vez que pasaba una.

Sophie/Sarah negó con la cabeza: No, querida. Ocurrió al menos un mes antes de que la policía lo arrestara, estoy bastante…

—¿Qué pasó? —interrumpió Sam, causando que ambas damas se sobresaltaran—. Lo siento —dijo conciliadoramente—. Es solo que esto podría ser muy importante. ¿Quién es Margaret Reed y qué le pasó?

Las señoras se miraron: Vaya, querido, nadie lo sabe. Se desvaneció una noche y nadie la volvió a ver —Sophie/Sarah dio vuelta al libro que estaba mirando y señaló una foto—. Esta es Margaret Reed.

Sam estudió la vieja foto. Una mujer de aspecto sencillo, con ojos gentiles y cabello oscuro recogido en un moño, estaba de pie junto a un hombre que Sam reconoció como el Dr. Becker. Leyó el texto al pie de la imagen. _"El Dr. Nigel Becker, médico respetado en el campo del tratamiento del cáncer, da la bienvenida a una nueva asistente a su personal, la señorita Margaret Reed, recientemente…”_

Hojeó las siguientes páginas, saltándose la lectura a medida que los artículos primero bendecían las buenas obras de Nigel Becker y luego lentamente cambiaban haciéndose más y más preguntas sobre los métodos del Dr. Becker y lo que sucedía exactamente en su "Clínica para el cáncer".

No vio más menciones sobre Margaret Reed hasta que un titular llamó su atención.

_“Auxiliar de investigación desaparecida. Margaret Reed, asistente del Dr. Nigel Becker del ‘Becker Cancer Hospital’, ha sido dada por desaparecida después de que no se presentara a trabajar por dos días consecutivos. Ya bajo investigación por sus métodos cuestionables, el Dr. Becker niega tener conocimiento del paradero de la señorita Reed…”_

Sam dejó de leer y se inclinó hacia las dos damas que le miraban con expectación.

—Y, ¿qué me pueden decir sobre esto, señoras? —señaló el periódico y sonrió para sus adentros mientras las dos mujeres intercambiaban una mirada de complicidad.

**oO0Oo**

Ella levantó el brazo de Dean y tomó otro trago de la botella de agua, presionando el cuerpo de él contra las frías paredes del pasillo. La puerta del armario de la 203 todavía funcionaba. Su cuerpo estaba mareado y febril, pero ella lo obligó a seguir. El pasaje estaba negro como la tinta, pero ella parecía conocer cada giro y cada vuelta, donde estaba la escalera que llevaba al primer piso. Al tercero, el piso superior. La morgue. Se movió a través de ellos a ciegas, con la práctica fruto de merodear sin descanso por ellos durante demasiados años.

Él podía escuchar a Linda y David hablando mientras se movía detrás de las paredes. También podía escuchar otras voces, entrando y saliendo de su alcance, podía sentir el helado movimiento de las sombras parlantes mientras vagaban por la oscuridad. Eran conscientes de su presencia solo en el sentido más simplista. Perdidas en su mundo de dolor y tristeza, atrapadas en un círculo de tiempo y circunstancias que se repetían una y otra vez por toda la eternidad, incapaces o no dispuestas a liberarse. Él podría haberlas ayudado, pero no eran una amenaza para él y no tenía miedo.

A medida que ella lo conducía a los pisos inferiores del hotel el pasaje de madera se convirtió en piedra y ladrillo descuidadamente colocados. Ella arrastró las yemas de sus dedos a lo largo de la piedra mientras él caminaba, sintiendo la aspereza contra su piel, disfrutando de sentir de nuevo. Del frío olor de las paredes húmedas, raíces derramándose a través de ellas donde la naturaleza circundante estaba invadiendo las barreras hechas por el hombre. La sensación de las paredes heladas mientras él descansaba contra ellas de cuando en cuando.

Sus pasos se hicieron más lentos cuando llegó al final del corredor, y comenzó a palmear suavemente las paredes del lado derecho, rozando gradualmente con los dedos sobre ellas con movimientos suaves y cortos. Localizando finalmente el lugar que ella estaba buscando acompañado con una aguda inspiración del aliento de Dean. Ella puso la mejilla de él contra la pared y gradualmente pegó su cuerpo a lo largo de la piedra, los ojos cerrados, las manos apretadas contra la superficie fría: Estoy aquí —él murmuró, con voz quebrada, un estremecimiento le recorrió mientras yacía contra la pared. Una lágrima se derramó por el rabillo del ojo de él/ella y giraron la cara para que se empapara en la piedra y la cubriera con un suave beso—. Estoy aquí…

**oO0Oo**

Sam estaba de vuelta al hotel, armado con una gruesa carpeta de fotocopias y la cabeza llena de hechos poco conocidos sobre personas bien conocidas. Desafortunadamente subir de vuelta a pie no era tan fácil como lo fue el descenso. Los músculos de sus muslos estaban gritando, especialmente la pierna con el corte, antes de llegar a mitad de camino por la carretera a 90 grados por la que había avanzado dando traspiés antes. Estaba ansioso por volver, sintiéndose culpable por dejar a Dean en manos de virtualmente extraños, sin importar cuán bien intencionados fueran.

También estaba desesperado por compartir la nueva información con Dean y estaba disgustado consigo mismo por no haber sospechado antes lo obvio.

Se sobresaltó cuando su teléfono zumbó contra su cadera y se agarró el bolsillo, sacando el teléfono. Luchó por mantener los papeles juntos mientras sostenía el teléfono contra su oreja.

—¡Si, soy Sam!

—Sam, cariño, ¿dónde estás? —Linda sonaba disgustada.

—Estoy de vuelta. ¿Por qué? ¿Dean está bien? —su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza bajo sus costillas y se obligó a seguir esforzándose cuesta arriba.

—¡Sam, no lo sé! —la voz de Linda era frenética—. Fui a verlo hace un minuto y no estaba. Busqué en el baño, en tu coche, David lo está buscando, pero yo quería llamarte—

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Sam—. ¡Estaré ahí enseguida! —se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo e hizo todo lo posible para apresurarse por las empinadas calles de regreso al hotel.

**oO0Oo**

Se apartaron de la sección de la pared limpiándose torpemente las lágrimas de la cara.

La respiración temblorosa de él/ella se hizo más lenta y él se movió inestable el resto del camino pasillo abajo. Bebió lo que quedaba de agua y dejó caer la botella al suelo. Alcanzando la pared, sus dedos se deslizaron sobre el marco de la puerta con hábil familiaridad, buscando los huecos secretos que la abrirían. El dolor se disparó hacia arriba por su brazo desde su mano lesionada mientras probaba las pequeñas aperturas, forzando sus manos demasiado grandes para que encajaran.

Después de un momento fue recompensado con un fuerte clic y el panel crujió abriéndose hacia afuera. La satisfacción puso una sonrisa tensa en los labios de Dean cuando entró en aún más oscuridad y comenzó a explorar una vez más.

**oO0Oo**

Las últimas dos manzanas de carrera cuesta arriba casi acaban con Sam. Sus pulmones ardían y sus piernas temblaban cuando se tambaleó a través de los jardines hasta el vestíbulo del hotel. Linda lo estaba esperando ansiosamente.

—¡Sam! —exclamó, al ver que llegaba sin aliento—. ¡Por el amor de Dios, siéntate! —lo agarró del brazo y lo empujó hacia una silla.

Él se sentó, resollando, por un momento, con los músculos de sus piernas crispándose: ¿Le has encontrado? —jadeó, dejando caer sus papeles en el suelo.

Linda negó con la cabeza: David está mirando en el segundo piso, yo he estado buscando aquí abajo, simplemente no sabemos dónde puede estar. Es un edificio tan enorme y los jardines… Sam, ¡lo siento mucho!

Sam negó con la cabeza, recuperando finalmente el aliento: No es culpa tuya. Debí haberme quedado —se puso de pie temblorosamente, tratando de pensar.

—Voy a mirar en nuestra habitación otra vez, —dijo Sam— y luego supongo que simplemente empezaré a buscar. Estaba bastante débil, no puedo imaginar que llegue demasiado lejos. —Como mínimo, esperaba que Dean no vagara demasiado. En este momento no tenía ni idea de lo que Dean podía ser capaz.

Linda asintió: Voy a mirar por aquí abajo, llama al móvil si lo encuentras, por favor —cogió una linterna y se dirigió hacia el comedor.

Sam subió pisoteando las estrechas escaleras tan rápido como le permitieron sus doloridas piernas y abrió de golpe la puerta de su habitación. La línea de sal había sido perturbada pero todavía no se había roto, no estaba seguro de si eso era algo bueno o malo. No había ningún lugar donde Dean pudiera esconderse en la pequeña habitación. Sam rebuscó en su bolsa y sacó una potente linterna, encendiéndola y apagándola para asegurarse de que funcionaba.

Abrió la puerta del armario y recorrió con la luz el interior, rara vez colgaban la ropa, por lo que el pequeño cubículo estaba vacío. Por una corazonada, entró y empujó cada una de las paredes, luego las golpeó ligeramente con los nudillos. Nada.

Frunció el ceño y salió del armario, retrocediendo hasta la puerta principal del dormitorio y saliendo al pasillo. Respiró hondo y miró a su alrededor.

¿Por dónde demonios empezar?

**oO0Oo**

Cuando por fin la puerta exterior se abrió, Dean empujó hacia adelante con ambas manos e hizo fuerza contra la resistencia de bisagras que no se habían movido en décadas, ignorando el dolor en su mano y rompiendo a sudar mientras la puerta se movía gradualmente. El júbilo de ella cuando finalmente se abrió del todo hizo que el corazón de Dean se acelerara y una oleada de vértigo lo mandó contra la pared y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Ella retrocedió y gentilmente alentó a su cuerpo a que se levantara, estaban tan cerca. Dios, por favor, finalmente iba a pasar.

Ella envió a Dean tropezando a través de la oscuridad, cada artículo que rozaba formando una imagen en su mente tan clara como el día. Los botiquines de metal, los armarios, la gran lámpara ajustable que colgaba del centro de la habitación, la mesa… Ella detuvo a Dean contra el frío borde metálico y pasó sus dedos cuarteados sobre la superficie helada. Un escalofrío bailó sobre la piel febril de Dean cuando la tocó, sujetándose la cabeza con una mano cuando sensación e imagen repentinamente atravesaron su mente. Gritó, con los ojos apretados, un dolor ardiente en la cadera cuando golpeó algo de camino hacia el suelo.

_—¿Qué estás haciendo, Nigel? —Margaret empujó la puerta de la morgue. El miedo se convirtió rápidamente en pánico cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada con llave—. ¡Nigel! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Sé que Stephen está contigo! —golpeó con el puño la puerta de madera, sacudiendo el pomo con la otra mano._

_Mechones de cabello oscuro escaparon del moño en que estaban sujetos y cayeron como oscuras plumas enmarcando su rostro._

_La voz de Becker llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta, tan cerca que podría haber jurado que tenía los labios junto al marco._

_—Estoy trabajando, Margaret —dijo con voz cálida y cantarina—. Sabes que no me gusta que me interrumpan, querida. Una autopsia requiere toda mi concentración. —Escuchó sus pasos alejándose lentamente de la puerta. El sonido de gemidos apagados hizo que el corazón de Margaret se acelerara._

_—¡Stephen! —lloró, golpeando la puerta con ambos puños—. ¡No lo toques! —gritó, lanzando su cuerpo contra la puerta—. ¡Nigel! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que te arresten! ¡No lo empeores! Por favor… por amor de Dios… no le hagas daño… —se apretó contra la puerta, sollozando._

Dean se meció contra la pared, la cabeza hacia atrás, con los cantos de las manos clavados en sus ojos llorosos, gimiendo con impotencia. No quería ver esto… no necesitaba esto…

_Para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió repentinamente y ella cayó hacia delante dentro de la morgue, cayendo desmadejada en el suelo. Usando ambas manos se levantó del suelo sucio, salpicado de sangre. Su uniforme estaba ahora manchado de sangre y suciedad, sus medias estaban rotas y su cabello se había soltado por completo. Se incorporó de nuevo con esfuerzo y se giró para afrontar al hombre que había admirado, que una vez, de manera estúpida, ciega, creyó amar. Hasta que había encontrado a Stephen…_

_El rostro puntiagudo, atractivamente afilado de Becker, sus ojos oscuros, se burlaron de ella con una pequeña sonrisa retorcida._

_—Bueno, querida… dijiste que querías entrar… —sus manos alargadas hicieron un gesto grácil._

_—¡Bastardo! —escupió ella, balanceándose para abofetearlo._

_Él la sujetó y luchó contra ella: ¡_ Pche _!, vaya lenguaje. ¿Dónde has aprendido eso?_

_El la retorció el brazo y la hizo girar, mirando de frente a la mesa de autopsias donde un joven yacía cubierto con una sábana manchada de sangre. El grito de Margaret murió en su garganta cuando Becker tiró de su brazo. La cara de Stephen estaba blanca y devastada por la enfermedad. Movió la cabeza débilmente contra el frío metal de la mesa. Sus ojos parpadearon._

_Margaret se sacudió con los sollozos: ¡Stephen! Oh Dios, Stephen… —trató de liberarse pero Becker la sujetó con más fuerza._

_—Ahí está, querida, —siseó Becker, con los labios contra su oreja—. Qué penoso reemplazo elegiste en mi lugar, demasiado débil para ser el hombre que sé que necesitas, qué puede hacer por ti sino morir y dejarte sin nada. Pero entonces probablemente también lo dejarías, ambos sabemos que una zorra infiel como tú no tiene lealtad._

_—¡Prefiero tener a Stephen el tiempo que pueda a un monstruo como tú para siempre! —gruñó Margaret, liberándose—. Lo que le has hecho a esa gente, a Stephen… ¡No puedo creer que estuviera tan ciega! —se arrojó sobre el cuerpo de Stephen, arrancando las sábanas de su fría y pálida carne. Stephen gimió y una mano se arrastró hacia arriba débilmente para acariciar su cabello oscuro._

_Margaret apretó la cara contra el pecho de Stephen: Nigel, por favor, te lo ruego —su voz queda temblando de emoción—. Si alguna vez signifiqué algo para ti… no me alejes de Stephen. Él y yo nos iremos, nadie nos verá. Nos iremos muy lejos…_

_Becker resopló y frunció el labio con disgusto: Qué petición tan conmovedora. ¿Y en qué, puedo preguntar, me beneficiaría aceptar tu desgarradora súplica? Como ya hemos establecido, mi arresto es inminente. Mi reputación está arruinada, he caído en desgracia, ¿mi práctica? —Becker se rió—. Seamos realistas, querida, no tengo nada que perder._

_Se dio la vuelta y caminó lentamente a través de la habitación, acariciándose la barbilla, pareciendo estar sumido en sus pensamientos. Abrió uno de los armarios con puertas de cristal y retiró una botella de líquido transparente y un paño._

_Margaret estaba murmurando rotas palabras de amor a Stephen cuando Becker volvió a cruzar la habitación._

_—Has significado mucho para mí, Margaret, nunca había compartido mi vida con nadie antes de compartirla contigo. Esa pérdida no es algo que pueda sufrir a la ligera, pero, —agregó, vertiendo el líquido transparente sobre el trapo mientras se cercaba— tu tierna petición me ha conmovido. Resulta que no puedo negarte tu deseo de pasar el resto de tu vida con esta cáscara que se desvanece, si esa es tu elección._

_Al decir eso, presionó el trapo contra la cara de Margaret y la sujetó para mantenerla quieta mientras ella se debatía, gimiendo a través de la tela apretada sobre su boca y nariz: Permíteme ayudarte en ese empeño… —su voz y el mundo se desvanecieron cuando los ojos de Margaret rodaron hacia atrás y se quedó inconsciente._

Dean gritó y se echó hacia atrás en la oscuridad del frío suelo hasta que se aplastó contra una esquina tan lejos como pudo, con los brazos alrededor de su cabeza, las rodillas encogidas, temblando incontrolablemente. Jadeando una y otra vez: No me dejes aquí, no me dejes, Dios, no me dejes aquí…


	12. Desde un lugar oscuro

  1. **Desde un lugar oscuro**



Sam se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, con una mueca de dolor a causa de sus músculos doloridos y su muslo a medio curar. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo miró a su alrededor, sólo que no había mucho que mirar en este nivel.

Linda salió del comedor, sin aliento, pero por una vez sus grandes pechos no llamaron la atención de Sam.

—¿Ha habido suerte? —preguntó tan pronto como la vio.

Ella negó con la cabeza: Cariño, si está en alguna parte en esta planta, a menos que se haya arrastrado dentro de un cajón de cubertería, no le puedo encontrar.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta cuando David bajó ruidosamente por la escalera detrás de Sam. Negó con la cabeza ante sus miradas inquisitivas: Nada, he mirado en todas las habitaciones de los pisos superiores.

—¿Las cerradas también? —preguntó Sam—. Creedme, —dijo en respuesta a sus caras desconcertadas—. Si Dean quiere entrar, una cerradura no va a detenerle, especialmente las antiguallas de estas puertas. ¿Has mirado abajo? —Sam se dirigió hacia la escalera inferior.

Linda negó con la cabeza: No tan a fondo. Hay varias oficinas y pequeñas habitaciones allí abajo, los baños y el spa… Sam, —dijo Linda—. ¿Por qué haría esto Dean? ¿Podría estar delirando? ¿Deberíamos llamar a la policía? ¿O a un médico?

Sam negó con la cabeza, con una expresión sombría: Si ha pasado lo que creo, estoy bastante seguro de que no sabe lo que está haciendo y no necesitamos aquí a un montón de gente a quienes tener que dar explicaciones. Sólo ayudadme, por favor. Tenemos que encontrarlo. —Se volvió hacia las escaleras y bajó cojeando tan rápido como pudo. ¿Y si no podían encontrarlo? El mero pensamiento le heló la sangre en las venas, haciendo que fuera más deprisa y que fuera difícil luchar contra su deseo de entrar en pánico.

No llevó mucho en hacer un barrido de las habitaciones de abajo con Linda y David ayudando.

También supuso que no tardaron mucho en comprobar que Dean no estaba allí.

Sam se apoyó contra la pared, tratando de pensar, agarrándose el pelo largo con una mano.

Sus ojos se fijaron en una puerta que estaba sólidamente cerrada al final de un corto pasillo apartado del vestíbulo principal. Se alejó de la pared y caminó hacia ella.

—¿Qué hay aquí? —preguntó, pasando la mano por encima, mirando por encima del hombro a Linda y David.

Se miraron el uno al otro: Va a la morgue, siempre la mantenemos cerrada —respondió David—. Incluso si Dean entró allí, ciertamente no pudo haber quitado los tornillos y cerrado con candado desde dentro…

Sam tiró del candado: Si entró, estoy bastante seguro de que no usó la puerta. ¿Tienes la llave?

David asintió, sacando el pequeño llavero de su bolsillo.

**oO0Oo**

_Los sentidos de Margaret regresaron lenta y vacilantemente. Sentía un dolor palpitante en el cráneo y todavía la rodeaba el olor dulzón del cloroformo. Abrió los ojos, pero al principio sólo vio oscuridad._

_No podía moverse. Cada parte de su cuerpo parecía estar retorcida y bloqueada, atada hacia abajo y desequilibrada._

_Gradualmente, a medida que se daba tiempo para recuperarse, se dio cuenta de que estaba amordazada, acostada en un espacio que aparentemente apenas era lo suficientemente grande para acomodar su cuerpo._ _¿Estaba dentro de un armario?_

_Estaba, se dio cuenta finalmente, atada A ALGO. Sus brazos estaban abrazados a ello y atados, así como todas las demás partes de su cuerpo, incluida la cabeza._

_Cuando giró los ojos vio un minúsculo rayo de luz a través de una pequeña ranura en la pared contra la que estaba tendida. Tuvo que calmarse y respirar por la nariz, cerrando los ojos para darles tiempo a adaptarse a la casi completa oscuridad._

_Abrió los ojos de golpe de nuevo cuando oyó una cálida voz desde el otro lado de la pared contra la que estaba tendida._

_—Sé que estás despierta, —dijo Becker. Su voz venía a través de la pequeña rendija en la parte superior de la pared—. No te sientas obligada a responder, querida, bajo estas circunstancias, sospecho que te puede resultar difícil —una suave risa sofocada—. Me disculpo por el alojamiento. Soy consciente que puede ser un tanto pequeño, pero ¿no se trataba de la cercanía?_

_Un golpeteo agudo y medido comenzó a bajar por la pared. Ella podía visualizarle caminando lentamente arriba y abajo, golpeteando la pared con sus gafas, tal como hacía cuando caminaba por su oficina, pensando._

_—Deberías estar agradecida, —empezó de nuevo. Tap, tap—. Después de todo, todos estamos consiguiendo lo que queríamos. —Tap—. Tú y el hombre que amas pasareis el resto de vuestras vidas juntos. Qué imagen tan conmovedora. —Tap… tap… tap—. Y yo, querida, no importa adónde vaya, o cuánto tiempo pase, siempre sabré dónde encontrar a la mujer que amo. —Tap… Tap—. Qué gran tranquilidad para mí, ¿eh, Margaret? Tenlo por seguro, siempre estarás en mis pensamientos. Como sin duda, yo estaré en los tuyos. —Ella podía oír los suaves golpecitos mientras él se movía por el pasillo, hasta que finalmente desaparecieron de su alcance._

_Intentó moverse de nuevo, pero era imposible. Sus ojos se volvieron vacilantes hacia un lado para intentar ver lo que había junto a ella._

_Su grito no fue menos horrible por estar ahogado por la mordaza. Instintivamente trató de apartarse._

_¡Stephen! ¡O Dios mío, Stephen!_

**oO0Oo**

Todos oyeron el lejano grito al abrirse la puerta, revelando un estrecho pasillo oscuro.

Sam empujó a David a un lado y sin pensar echó a correr pasillo abajo, la luz de la linterna saltando espasmódicamente mientras corría. Se topó con otra puerta y la abrió de una patada sin dudarlo, a pesar de que el dolor en la pierna era demoledor. La puerta se estrelló contra la pared con un ruido ensordecedor. Sam disparó su luz alrededor de la habitación, buscando la fuente de los sonidos desesperados que estaba escuchando.

—¡Dean! ¿Dónde estás?

Siguió los sonidos dentro de la siguiente habitación, tropezando sobre cajas y latas de pintura.

Una luz áspera inundó de pronto la habitación principal cuando alguien encendió el interruptor.

—¿Sam? Sam, Dios mío, ¿le has encontrado? —la voz aterrada de Linda resonó por toda la habitación.

Ahora que podía ver, Sam dejó caer su linterna y se arrodilló, extendiendo la mano lentamente hacia el cuerpo acurrucado de Dean, apiñado todo lo que podía contra la chatarra apilada en el pequeño almacén lateral.

Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre la cara enterrada contra sus piernas encogidas. Su camisa estaba manchada de sangre y su palma derecha era de color carmesí. La piel que Sam podía ver estaba cruzada por profundos arañazos. Estaba sacudiéndose y temblando violentamente, sus dedos crispándose. Sus gritos se habían agotado en gemidos jadeantes, rotos por toses irregulares.

—Dean… soy yo, Sam… —Sam se acercó más, los pequeños sonidos que hacía al moverse hacían que Dean se sobresaltara—. Está bien, Dean. Todo va a salir bien… —dijo tan suavemente como pudo, tratando de que no revelar la conmoción que sentía por la condición de su hermano. Oyó a Linda y a David acercarse silenciosamente detrás de él, oyó la aguda inspiración de Linda.

Dean levantó ligeramente la cabeza, mirando confundido a Sam, con la respiración entrecortada: Hace tanto frío… —murmuró con voz rota, lágrimas derramadas dejando huellas sucias por la cara desde sus ojos enrojecidos.

Sam sintió que se le encogía el corazón. _Dean_ …

—¿Podéis alguno de vosotros traerme una manta? —dijo suavemente por encima del hombro.

—Claro —dijo David igualmente en voz baja. Oyó cómo se desvanecían sus pasos apresurados.

Sam se arrastró cuidadosamente entre la polvorienta pila de cajas, bolsas y telarañas, Dean lo miraba con ojos cautelosos. Se echó hacia atrás un poco al acercarse Sam, negando con la cabeza. Retrocedió cuando Sam le tocó la pierna, pero no tenía dónde ir.

—No me dejes aquí… por favor… —los dedos de Dean se clavaron repentinamente en los brazos de Sam, nuevas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos—. No me dejes en la oscuridad…

Sam ya tenía sus brazos alrededor de Dean, acercándolo a él. Sam cerró los ojos, apoyando la su cara contra el cabello sudoroso de Dean. Despedía calor de fiebre. Sin pensarlo, Sam comenzó a mecerle suavemente, susurrando palabras de consuelo.

Dean seguía murmurando entrecortadamente contra el hombro de Sam, que no le dejara allí, en la oscuridad. El único problema era que Sam no sabía quién hablaba.

Dean o Margaret.

David regresó rápidamente con una manta y Sam la envolvió alrededor del cuerpo tembloroso de Dean, y con la ayuda de David lo persuadió con delicadeza para que se pusiera de pie. Linda rondaba cerca mientras ellos cuidadosamente salieron de la pila de chatarra y alcanzaron el suelo.

Una vez que lograron pisar el suelo el peso de Dean cambió repentinamente cuando sus piernas cedieron, tomando a Sam por sorpresa antes de que pudiera compensarlo y derribándolos a ambos.

—Tío… —se quejó Dean, empujando débilmente a Sam que estaba despatarrado sobre él— Apártate de mí…

Sam se apartó con dificultad y agarró a Dean por los brazos: ¿Dean? ¿Eres tú?

Dean no pareció confundido por la extraña pregunta de Sam. Tosió de nuevo y sorbió, tragando. Asintió, limpiándose la cara: Sí… creo que sí… —su voz era áspera—. Dios, me estoy… congelando… —se abrazó a sí mismo, Sam cogió la manta y la echó de nuevo a su alrededor.

—¿Puedes llegar a nuestra habitación? —preguntó Sam.

Dean asintió de nuevo tras un momento: Me siento un tanto raro… mis piernas… —trató de levantarse y lo consiguió con la ayuda de Sam y David. Ellos se pasaron los brazos de Dean por los hombros y le sujetaron por la cintura, sacándolo de la habitación.

—Le arreglaré la cama —se ofreció Linda.

Sam la respondió con una sonrisa tensa: Gracias. —Linda se desvaneció por el vestíbulo.

Cuando atravesaron la sala de autopsias Dean giró la cabeza y miró fijamente a la mesa con un estremecimiento que superó a sus temblores.

—¿Bien? —preguntó Sam.

Dean apartó la mirada: Si. Excepto…

Sam y David se detuvieron: ¿Excepto qué? —la voz de Sam era tensa.

Dean gimió: Tío, de _verdad_ que tengo que mear…

**oO0Oo**

Subir a Dean a su habitación fue todo un viaje. Después de tanto caminar y correr, la pierna de Sam casi no podía soportar el peso de arrastrarse a sí mismo y a Dean por las escaleras, incluso con la valiosa ayuda de David. Dean se las arregló para usar el baño por su cuenta, pero estaba tan sudoroso y sucio que se negó a meterse en la cama.

David se excusó para que Sam pudiera ayudar a Dean sin avergonzarle. Sam le dio las gracias suavemente mientras cerraba la puerta y volvió cojeando hacia Dean, que estaba desplomado en el inodoro, con la cabeza entre las manos, inmóvil, excepto por el movimiento causado por una tos esporádica.

—¿Quieres darte una ducha rápida? Atender a esos cortes… y la mano… otra vez.

—Sam… —Dean no levantó la cabeza, su voz cargada.

—Está bien, Dean —dijo Sam. Se arrodilló torpemente frente a Dean y comenzó a sacarle lentamente la camisa sucia por los brazos rasguñados—. No es culpa tuya. Creo que tengo una idea bastante clara de lo que está pasando. Podemos arreglar esto…

—¡Sam, por favor! —Dean empujó ineficazmente las manos de Sam. Estaba tan cansado y tan _frío—_. ¡Escúchame! —los recuerdos de lo que había visto, de lo que había _vivido_ , le habían dejado confundido y consternado. Asustado de no estar aún solo dentro de sí mismo.

Sam se paró: ¿Qué, Dean? Dime ¿qué es lo que quieres —se sentó sobre sus talones, las manos descansando sobre los muslos.

—Ella no está tratando de hacerme daño…

—¿Hacerte daño? —ladró Sam, ultrajado—. ¡Jesucristo, Dean, mírate! No es que no estuvieras ya hecho un desastre cuando llegamos aquí, pero ahora… Ella está jugando con tu mente, ¡tenemos que detenerla!

Dean se echó hacia atrás a medida que Sam levantaba la voz, mirando hacia abajo apresuradamente, casi _acobardado_. Sam cerró la boca con un audible chasquido de dientes. Miró a Dean a la cara para tener alguna idea de lo que estaba pasando y cómo no… _asustarlo_ … otra vez.

Finalmente extendió la mano y empezó a quitarle suavemente la camisa una vez más: Vamos a limpiarte y luego podemos hablar —dijo en voz baja, con cuidado, como si se dirigiera a un niño asustado. Dean lo observó desde debajo de sus pestañas—. Te prometo que escucharé lo que tengas que decir, ¿de acuerdo? Siento haber gritado.

—No me hables como si fuera idiota —advirtió Dean con voz grave.

Sam se puso de pie con esfuerzo y arrojó la camisa de Dean a la habitación principal: No creo que seas idiota, Dean, pero después de todo esto, estoy empezando a tener serias dudas sobre mí mismo —se apretó la punta de los dedos contra la frente y cerró los ojos, respirando hondo.

—Voy a ver si puedo encontrarte algo de ropa, —dijo Sam finalmente— has usado casi todo. Echaré una carga en la lavadora más tarde —hizo una pausa—. ¿Puedes quitarte los vaqueros?

Dean asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a toquetear su cinturón. Sam fue a buscar ropa, finalmente agarró un par de pantalones de chándal que encontró en el fondo de la bolsa de Dean, algunos bóxer y un par de calcetines. Sacó una camisa bastante limpia de su propia bolsa y llevó todo al baño.

Dean estaba contra la pared, con los brazos apoyados, tratando de mantenerse en pie, en calzoncillos, sus vaqueros echados a un lado. Todavía estaba temblando, con la piel en carne de gallina. Miró a Sam en silencio.

Sam metió la mano en la ducha y abrió el grifo de agua a toda potencia y tan caliente como pudo. Después de un momento la habitación se llenó de vapor y Sam bajó la temperatura a una que no levantara ampollas.

Dean se aclaró la garganta incómodo: Ah, ¿Sam? No estoy seguro de que pueda estar de pie bastante tiempo como para… —comenzó a decir.

Sam se quitó su propia camisa y la echó a un lado: No te preocupes por eso.

**oO0Oo**

Duchado y con ropa seca, Dean volvió lentamente a la cama y se sentó. Sam se había mojado tanto ayudando a Dean que finalmente se quitó el resto de su ropa una vez que Dean hubo terminado y se dio una ducha mientras Dean se vestía.

La sensación de Margaret apoderándose de él se había desvanecido poco a poco y se sentía más cómodo, como si su piel volviera a encajar. Su control sobre los pensamientos turbulentos que pasaban por su mente no volvió tan fácilmente. No importaba lo mucho que empujara, seguían volviendo para torcer su habilidad de pensar con claridad.

Se recostó, tosiendo, frotándose una mano contra el pecho, deseando poder apagar su mente, sólo por unos minutos. Un poco de silencio era todo lo que quería. Había entrado en calor con la ducha, y en realidad se sentía un poco mejor. Su mano herida le dolía a rabiar, pero esta vez no se habían saltado los puntos. Estaba fuertemente vendada.

Sam salió del baño con una toalla enrollada a su alrededor. Se paró junto a Dean, estudiándole.

Dean levantó los ojos para hacer frente a la mirada de Sam: ¿Qué?

Sam estaba abriendo la boca cuando llamaron a la puerta. Agarró la bolsa de su cama y desapareció en el baño.

—¿Sam? Somos David y Linda. Hemos traído café. Si estáis decentes chicos, nos gustaría de verdad hablar con vosotros.

Dean tuvo que forzar las palabras desde la garganta para conseguir suficiente volumen como para que se le oyera: ¡Adelante!

David abrió la puerta y Linda entró con una bandeja. Ambos sonrieron cuando vieron a Dean, sentado, con mucho mejor aspecto.

Linda dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y corrió hacia Dean, con los pechos botando: ¡Oh, cariño, siento mucho lo que ha pasado! —exclamó, agarrando su mano y sosteniéndola contra su pecho.

Los ojos de Dean se abrieron de par en par y extrajo suavemente su mano, con un toque de color flameando en su cara: No fue tu culpa, no te preocupes —su voz era ronca pero comprensible después de unos pocos tragos vacilantes. Se echó hacia atrás un poco, incómodo con su cercanía. Levantó la vista mientras Sam salía del baño poniéndose una camisa.

Linda saltó y volvió a por su bandeja: He traído algo de café, —dijo— e hice un par de sándwiches en caso de que tuvieras hambre. O hay sopa si un sándwich es demasiado. Sam dijo que no has estado comiendo —llevó una taza gruesa a Dean y se la entregó cuidadosamente.

Dean tomó la taza con ambas manos y miró el espeso líquido marrón que había dentro. Olía bien, de todos modos.

Ella se rió de su expresión: Es carne con verduras. Lo pasé por una licuadora para que pudieras beberlo.

Dean articuló un 'oh' aliviado.

Linda puso un plato con un sándwich en la cama, cerca de donde Sam se había instalado en una silla. Le alcanzó una taza de café.

—Gracias —murmuró Sam. No tenía tanta hambre, pero era muy considerado de su parte. Se alegró cuando Dean levantó la taza de sopa y tomó un cauteloso sorbo.

David y Linda se sentaron y se sirvieron una taza de café. Tenían el aire de gente que espera algo. Tras un rápido intercambio de miradas entre ellos David se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Sam, Dean ¿qué coño está pasando aquí?


	13. Cambio

  1. **Cambio**



 

Se hizo el silencio tras la pregunta directa de David. Finalmente Sam miró a Dean, quien estaba encorvado en la cama, contemplando su taza de sopa. Linda y David también lo miraron con expectación y Dean se retorció interiormente ante el escrutinio.

Dios, odiaba ser el centro de este tipo de atención. Detestaba su anterior impotencia, la compasiva simpatía de sus anfitriones. Sabía que Sam lo había averiguado, pero tratar de explicar algo que él mismo no entendía, a dos desconocidos…

Quería saber si lo que Sam había descubierto podría ayudar a darle sentido a todo esto. Todo estaba revuelto en su mente y estaba teniendo problemas separando este nuevo horror de su propia realidad de pesadilla. Le ponía furioso estar indefenso para que esta fuerza lo usara, incapaz de rechazarla… _Jesús, realmente era un débil hijo de puta, ¿cómo podía Sam siquiera soportar mirarlo después de este último episodio, y mucho menos hablar con él…?_

Tosió contra su puño. "Adelante", cedió finalmente.

Sam se levantó y sacó el frasco de aspirinas de su chaqueta y sin decir nada sacó dos para Dean. Dean las aceptó igualmente en silencio, tragándoselas en seco.

Sam se acomodó en su silla y tomó un largo trago de su café. Apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas y se dirigió a Linda y David.

—En 1941, Nigel Becker estaba aún dirigiendo este lugar como hospital oncológico. Contrató a una asistente, una joven llamada Margaret Reed —por el rabillo del ojo, Sam vio que Dean alzaba la cabeza. Sam se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. No, no estás loco. Ella era una persona real —se volvió hacia Linda y David—. Estoy seguro de que te suena el nombre si sabes algo de este hotel.

David negó con la cabeza, pero Linda asintió: Desapareció como una semana antes de que Becker fuera arrestado.

Sam asintió: Exactamente cinco días —cogió sus notas y las abrió—. Tuve una interesante conversación con Sarah y Sophie, las señoras de la sociedad histórica —meneó la cabeza—. No sé quiénes son sus fuentes, pero tienen información de primera mano de un montón de las cosas que pasan aquí —vio el sándwich en la cama y lo agarró, dando un gran mordisco, moviendo el plato a la mesa que estaba detrás de él. Se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba después de tanto correr por ahí.

—¡Sam! —gruñó Dean repentinamente, pellizcando el puente de su nariz. Su cabeza lo estaba matando. Notaba el aire demasiado espeso.

Sam se tragó el bocado: Lo siento —se aclaró la garganta—. Resumiendo, Becker y Margaret tuvieron una aventura. Él tenía una personalidad muy magnética y ella se enamoró. Todo fue bien por un tiempo hasta que Becker fue investigado seriamente y Margaret finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando realmente en el hospital —Sam pegó otro bocado al sándwich—. Margaret conoció a un paciente aquí, un tal Stephen Morrison. Se enamoró de él. Esta vez de verdad. Margaret quería irse con Stephen, el lugar se estaba cerrando, era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo terminara, —Linda y David estaban observando a Sam con expresiones cautivadas. Dean tenía la miada fija en un lugar justo detrás de su rodilla, la taza olvidada en su mano. Una gota de sudor resbaló desde su sien.

Sam se inclinó otra vez hacia adelante: Becker era un ególatra, no el tipo de hombre al que le gustara dejar ir algo una vez que lo tenía. Muchas cosas sugieren que para entonces Becker estaba realmente loco. Aparentemente, se le fue la cabeza cuando descubrió que Margaret y Stephen planeaban huir juntos —consultó sus notas.

—Nadie volvió a ver a Margaret después del 17 de mayo. Los registros en el hospital son bastante pobres, para entonces el hospital estaba casi cerrado y nadie los estaba manteniendo. Los registros acerca de Stephen Morrison terminan el 18 de mayo. Está en la lista de fallecidos, pero no hay documentos que demuestren si fue incinerado o si reclamaron el cuerpo. Se rumoreaba que Margaret y Stephen se _fueron_ juntos, pero no por la puerta principal…

—El los mató… —la voz de Dean era tan baja que Sam casi no le oyó. Dean levantó la mano y se frotó entre los ojos.

Sam miró a Dean, asintiendo: Creo que eso es exactamente lo que pasó. Los mató a los dos y se deshizo de ellos en algún lugar del hotel.

Linda se tapó la boca con la mano: ¿Quieres decir que están enterrados _aquí_ , en alguna parte? _¿En el hotel?_ —su tono indicaba claramente que, una cosa eran espíritus en el lugar y otra completamente distinta cadáveres reales.

David estaba frunciendo el ceño, esforzándose para seguir esa línea de pensamiento: ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que están aquí?

Sam se apartó el pelo de los ojos: Supongo que están en alguna parte en el pasadizo. Habría pensado en la morgue, pero dijisteis que los problemas empezaron de verdad después de que los obreros entraron en el pasadizo. Por la razón que sea, sus espíritus deben haber estado atrapados allí y cuando los obreros entraron los liberaron. O al menos a Margaret.

David apretó la boca e intercambió miradas con Linda. Linda se acercó tímidamente a Dean. Él se echó para atrás. Linda miró a Sam: ¿Pero cómo explica eso lo que le está pasando a Dean?

—Quiere decir, —dijo Dean, la voz ronca, la cara sin expresión— que estoy siendo poseído por el espíritu de Margaret —hizo una mueca ante la taza que aún tenía en la mano y se la entregó a Sam. Los pocos tragos que había logrado tragar se habían convertido en ácido en su estómago.

Linda y David se rieron un tanto incómodos, tratando de entender la broma.

Sam se humedeció los labios, mirando a Dean mientras hablaba: Espíritus, demonios, lo que sea, son capaces de poseer a una persona viva, pero tienen que encontrar una forma de entrar, una grieta en su armadura. Suele ser resultado de una vulnerabilidad que la persona está experimentando, mental, emocional o físicamente, que permite que una puerta se abra y deje que el espíritu se apodere de ella.

—No puedes ir en serio —dijo David, con una expresión de _oh, vamos_ en la cara.

La expresión de Sam se tiñó de incredulidad: ¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Qué demonios pensabas que iba a pasar cuando nos llamaste? —espetó Sam, repentinamente furioso—. ¡Querías ayuda! —lo miraron fijamente—. ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que entraríamos con una biblia y agua bendita, murmuraríamos algo en latín y todo estaría bien? —Dean lo estaba mirando fijamente. Sam estaba tan cabreado que no le importaba cómo sonaba—. ¡Esto es serio! ¡Está pasando de verdad! No es una película donde el héroe entra corriendo y salva a todo el mundo en el último minuto. Esta cosa está afectando a mi hermano. ¡Dean podría haber muerto! —Sam sintió los dedos de Dean cerrarse sobre su muñeca. Linda y David se habían apartado ante la diatriba de Sam.

—¡Sam! Tío, cálmate. Por favor, —Dean tiró del brazo de Sam— esto no ayuda —suplicó a Sam con los ojos. Su cara demacrada estaba desprovista de color, ensombrecida por dos días sin afeitar y marcada con círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos.

Sam se mordió el labio y se obligó a tranquilizarse. Dean soltó los dedos de su brazo.

La habitación se quedó en silencio un momento. Hubo un suave estruendo desde fuera mientras un trueno estallaba a lo lejos. La luz pareció cambiar en ese instante, la habitación se oscureció.

—Lo siento, —dijo Sam finalmente, frotándose los ojos—. Esta es una situación muy peligrosa y tenemos que manejarla correctamente. Tenemos que encontrar los cuerpos y quemarlos con sal o esto no va a terminar nunca y probablemente irá a peor.

Se volvió hacia Dean: Sé que esto es difícil. Ya ha venido dos veces a por ti. Esta última vez tuvo que ser para enseñarte algo o decirte algo. ¿Dónde fuiste? ¿Cómo entraste en la morgue?

Dean se quedó callado por un momento: Yo… no me acuerdo, está todo borroso hasta que llegué a la morgue. Como un sueño extraño —Dean giró la cabeza de lado a lado hasta que oyó crujir los huesos de su cuello. Se estremeció ante los recuerdos dispersos de tambalearse a través de la oscuridad, mareado y helado, sufriendo por la sed, su cuerpo ardiendo por la fiebre. La pérdida de sí mismo…

Dean frunció el ceño ante una repentina imagen de ladrillos deslizándose en su lugar, alguien silbando mientras los colocaba con lenta precisión, la pared creciendo más alta a cada momento. La sensación áspera de ellos contra su cara, el olor del cemento húmedo, la cara bañada por las lágrimas, el corazón acelerado por inútil adrenalina bombeada en su sangre por el pánico, la creciente oscuridad…

El pánico se apoderó de él mientras el olor a madreselva y a muerte llenaba sus fosas nasales. Escuchó vagamente su nombre a través del repentino rugido en sus oídos. El asalto de un crescendo de voces. _Oh, Cristo… no…_ gritó su mente. Dean comenzó a empujarse de nuevo contra la cama, aplastándose contra el cabecero. Alzo las manos en un inútil bloqueo, reconoció la fría sensación de la presencia arrastrándose por su cuerpo, deslizándose sin esfuerzo dentro de él. _¿Por qué no podía parar esto?_ Sintió como si estuviera cayendo dentro de sí mismo, succionado en el abismo de su propio miedo mientras la habitación se deslizaba de lado…

_—¡NO!_ —Dean agitó los brazos y dio una patada empujándose hacia atrás, levantándose de la cama con un estruendoso golpe y estrellándose contra la pared, jadeando. Se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos, las muñecas cruzadas, balanceándose alocadamente. Su cabeza golpeó la pared tras él.

Sam, atónito, se tambaleó sobre la cama para tratar de llegar hasta Dean. Linda y David se echaron para atrás ante su repentina refriega, Linda gritó, sus caras perdiendo color, cogiéndose las manos. Las luces de la habitación comenzaron a parpadear y a brillar. El aire se volvió tan frío que Sam podía ver su aliento. Un trueno sacudió el cristal de las ventanas. Sam se arrodilló junto a Dean y le agarró de los brazos. La cabeza de Dean cayó de nuevo contra la pared, lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimar los nudillos de la mano que Sam colocó apresuradamente detrás de ella para suavizar el golpe.

—¡Dean, vamos hombre! —Sam rechinó los dientes—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Suéltalo! —Sam se tambaleó en pie de nuevo y buscó a tientas en su bolsa el frasco de agua bendita. Se le cayó el tapón y se quedó helado al girarse.

Dean se había quedado inmóvil, los brazos alrededor de las rodillas, la cabeza gacha. Lentamente levantó la cara hasta mirar a Sam por debajo de sus cejas. Las luces parpadeantes daban a la habitación una sensación de irrealidad. Por un instante Sam casi pudo ver una forma parpadeante superpuesta a la de Dean. Sintió que su piel se ponía áspera, la botella de agua bendita colgando de sus dedos.

Dean ladeó la cabeza, parpadeando lentamente.

Sam tuvo que tragar dos veces antes de poder hablar: ¿Dean? —aventuró con incertidumbre.

La cabeza de Dean hizo un leve movimiento de lado a lado.

—Ya no… —suspiró.

 


	14. La muerte atada

  1. **La muerte Atada**



(Dean) tragó con un esfuerzo, respirando por la boca, su pecho subiendo y bajando. Sus brazos se relajaron gradualmente, moviéndose hasta cruzarse sobre su estómago, deslizaó ligeramente sus piernas hacia abajo. No dejó de mirar a Sam, que seguía congelado en el sitio.

Las fosas nasales de Sam se ensancharon repentinamente al inhalar la dulzura enfermiza que comenzó a llenar el aire. Esto debe ser lo que Dean debía haber estado notando. Fue todo lo que Sam pudo hacer para no vomitar. No era de extrañar que Dean hubiera tenido náuseas.

Tras él David y Linda hicieron un sonido sobresaltado cuando notaron el olor.

Las luces dejaron de parpadear, pero dejaron la habitación en una penumbra apagada. El trueno aún reverberaba en el exterior y los suaves relámpagos añadieron su propia iluminación.

—Suéltalo —dijo Sam de nuevo.

(Dean) resopló: No lo quiero a él. Pero ahora no tengo elección. _No_ , —advirtió al adelantarse Sam—. No quiero hacerle daño, no me obligues —apretó los ojos y la boca en una mueca.

—Le _estás_ hacienda daño! —contestó Sam, furioso.

Los ojos (de Dean) se cerraron brevemente, se abrieron de nuevo: No. Pero mi presencia sólo hace que sea más fácil que se haga daño a sí mismo. El daño estaba hecho. Cuanto más tiempo permanezca, peor será —se abrazó más fuerte.

—¡Suéltale! —ladró Sam.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Si quieres ayuda, déjanos ayudarte pero, por favor… suéltalo. No puede soportar mucho más. Está enfermo —Sam trató no suplicar, pero así sonó.

(Dean) asintió con esa rara lentitud, rozando el repentino sudor de su frente con los dedos: Sí, está enfermo, pero no es ahí donde radica el verdadero daño —Sam pudo ver que el cuerpo de Dean estaba empezando a temblar, la cara sonrojada.

_—¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ —exigió Sam, los músculos de la mandíbula tensos, las manos cerradas en puños. Se acercó a pesar de la advertencia y del hecho de que su cercanía hizo que (Dean) se retirara dentro de sí mismo.

—¡Necesito que nos libere! —gritó (Dean). Se agarró la cara con las manos y empezó a sollozar. Alzó bruscamente la mano cuando Sam se movió— _¡Atrás!_ —ordenó, elevando los ojos que brillaban peligrosamente, rastros de lágrimas resbalando por su cara. Se levantó lentamente apoyándose contra la pared, usando las palmas de sus manos para sostenerse.

El cuerpo de Dean estaba temblando violentamente, goteando sudor y Sam temió que le diera un ataque si esto no se detenía. Otro trueno hizo traquetear el cristal de la ventana.

—¡Nosotros _podemos_ liberaros! —exclamó Sam desesperadamente—. ¡Podemos ayudaros a seguir adelante! Déjanos que os ayudemos. ¡Por favor! ¡Sólo necesitamos saber dónde os dejó ese bastardo!

—¡No nos dejará ir! —(Dean) gimió con angustia y se dobló por la mitad, con las manos tirándose del pelo—. _¡No nos dejará ir!_ —cayó hacia adelante a la que Sam saltó para sujetarlo, David dudando sólo un segundo antes de unirse a él. Dean se desplomó entre ellos mientras Linda gritaba.

Juntos llevaron a Dean de vuelta a la cama, la ropa empapada de sudor del calor que desprendía.

—¡Traed agua! —escupió Sam, comprobando los ojos de Dean. Su corazón martilleaba bajo la mano de Sam—. ¡Vamos, Dean! —Sam ordenó con una voz que rivalizaba con la de su padre—. ¡Despierta! _¡Ya!_

De repente Dean se arqueó de la cama mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire y comenzó a toser.

Sam se dejó caer en la cama junto a él, con la cara entre las manos. Se acercó y con la ayuda de David ayudó a Dean a sentarse.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, mirándole a la cara. Dean parpadeó y finalmente asintió. Sam mantuvo el agua junto a los labios de Dean. Dean agarró el vaso y trató de tragárselo, pero Sam no lo dejó, forzándolo a tomar pequeños tragos entre toses.

Linda se acercó lentamente a la cama y se paró detrás de David, con una mirada entre miedo, confusión y asombro: ¿Está bien? —preguntó tímidamente.

Dean terminó con el agua y se dejó caer hacia atrás contra las almohadas: Hijo de puta… —susurró roncamente—. ¿Qué coño ha pasado?

Sam fue al baño y regresó con un trapo mojado. Dean aún tenía la cara sonrojada y su piel estaba demasiado caliente, pero parecía ser Dean de nuevo. Sam dobló la tela y se la puso en la frente. Dean cerró los ojos. Ahora sí que tenía dolor de cabeza. Podía sentir cada latido de su corazón en sus sienes. Sentía su cuerpo exhausto, más allá del agotamiento.

_¿Cuánta más de esta mierda podía soportar?_

—¿Se ha ido? —preguntó Sam.

Dean asintió de nuevo: No sé qué ha pasado… Yo estaba… —levantó los ojos para mirar a Sam a la cara y luego los volvió al suelo— Pude sentirla entrar dentro de mí pero no podía detenerla… —se aclaró la garganta— No _sé_ qué ha pasado… pero se ha ido —parecía enfermo, temblando.

—Muy bien, se acabó —Sam declaró con absoluta firmeza—. Tenemos que encontrar esos cuerpos y encontrarlos ya —suspiró y se frotó el pelo—. Tendremos que empezar a buscar —se volvió hacia David. Un rayo cayó a través de las ventanas, iluminando un lado de la cara de Sam. Las luces parpadearon de nuevo.

—Tiene que haber una entrada a la morgue al final del pasadizo, Dean no pudo haber llegado allí de otra manera —decidió Sam en voz alta. Se levantó y rebuscó en una de las bolsas del equipo—. Tú y David id a abrir la morgue y esperad allí —levantó una lata de sal—. Haced una línea con esto alrededor de las paredes interiores de la morgue.

—¿Sal? —preguntó David—. ¿Por qué?

—Evitará que entre cualquier cosa desde el pasaje. Sólo hazlo. Confía en mí — respondió Sam—. Dean y yo os encontraremos allí. Mira a ver si puedes encontrar un pico y una pala por alguna parte. Si encontramos algo los necesitaremos.

La actitud de Sam era tan severa y decidida que David no tuvo más remedio que creerle. Asintió y cogió a Linda del brazo, luego se volvió: Sam, lo que dije antes. Lo siento, no tenía ni idea…

Sam sacudió la cabeza: Nadie la tiene, hombre. Está bien.

David dudó de nuevo y entonces asintió y se fueron de la habitación en busca de un pico y una pala.

Sam se giró hacia la cama donde estaba Dean: Dean…

Dean estaba mirando al vacío: Ella murió de sed —su voz áspera de alguna manera hizo que sonara peor.

Sam se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño.

Dean levantó la mirada: El asqueroso bastardo los amordazó, los ató juntos y los emparedó vivos. Stephen murió la primera noche, ella no pudo soltarse. Murió de sed, 5 días después, atada a un cadáver en descomposición —su voz tembló cuando extrajo ese conocimiento de un lugar que no sabía que existía.

Sam le miró fijamente, con la boca abierta de horror, quedándose pálido.

Dean se cubrió los ojos: Dios mío… —los recuerdos de ella se mezclaron con los suyos, y por un momento lo vivió. Atada sin poder escapar a un hombre muerto, atrapada en una eternidad de oscuridad mientras piel pútrida se descomponía contra ti, la sensación de que tu cuerpo se marchitaba y te dolía deseando una humedad que no podía conseguir, la sensación de patas diminutas arrastrándose sobre ti mientras los insectos encontraban su camino hacia el inesperado festín…

Dean tuvo una arcada y se lanzó fuera de la cama, tambaleándose dentro del baño para vomitar ácido, apenas capaz de mantenerse en pie.

Sam corrió tras él y le sujetó de los hombros para evitar que se cayera mientras se atragantaba.

Dean se echó hacia atrás, gimiendo: Hagámoslo, necesito que se acabe, Sam. No puedo… —se detuvo, tosiendo.

Sam sostuvo a Dean por los brazos. La voz de Dean sonaba tan cansada. Si Dean no podía volver sobre sus pasos esto podía llevar horas y Dean no aguantaría en su estado, ya tan débil. Luchó para mantenerse en pie con la ayuda de Sam, con la cabeza colgando mientras apoyaba una mano en el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo su mano herida contra su estómago.

—¿Puedes hacerlo? —preguntó Sam dubitativamente

—Oh, sí, —gruñó Dean—. Estoy genial. Es solo que las visitas inesperadas me dejan agotado —miró a Sam e intentó una sonrisa maliciosa. No la mantuvo mucho.

—Supongo que no puedo convencerte para que comas algo de ese sándwich —se arriesgó Sam— Necesitas recuperar fuerzas, apenas puedes caminar, Dean —Sam sintió el calor que despedía la piel de Dean. Todavía tenía una fiebre muy alta.

—Me siento mejor de lo que me sentiré si trato de comerme ese sándwich —contestó Dean, tragando con esfuerzo. Su voz era un graznido ronco, y le dolía hablar—. Además, no veo que tenga elección —contestó. Parecía disgustado—. Dios —gimió, mirando fijamente a sus pies cubiertos con calcetines.

—¿Qué? —dijo Sam bruscamente, llevando a Dean de vuelta a la cama.

—Si intento ponerme las botas, me voy a caer de morros —no pudo evitar hundirse sin fuerzas en el colchón.

Sam se rió a pesar de su nerviosismo. Agarró las botas de Dean y se arrodilló para ayudarlo a ponérselas.

—Sam, —dijo Dean en voz baja, tratando de meter el pie en la bota mientras Sam la sostenía. Sam levantó la vista.

—Si, Dean.

—Lo siento.

Sam se detuvo y lo miró fijamente: ¿Por qué? Esto no es culpa tuya —tiró de la bota hasta arriba y cogió la otra.

—Debería haber sido capaz de pararla…

—Dean… —Sam se sentó en el suelo—. Dean, esto no es culpa tuya. Podría haberle pasado a cualquiera. Sólo… estabas en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. No deberíamos haber venido, no así.

—¿Así cómo? —la voz de Dean, más que enfadada, era apagada y sin vida—. ¿Como si no la hubiera cagado tanto últimamente? ¿Bajado la guardia? Jesús, he dejado que pasen tantas estupideces que debería haber podido parar… —Dean cerró los ojos.

—¡No, eso no es lo que quiero decir! —cortó Sam—. ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres, Superman? No te pases, Dean. ¿Eres responsable de cada mierda que pasa? ¿Alguna vez se te ha ocurrido que eres tan víctima como cualquiera? —tiró de la bota y se puso de pie—. Si no estuvieras tan mal te daría una paliza. ¡En cuanto arreglemos esto, nos _vamos_ de aquí! ¡ _Todo_ lo que vas a hacer hasta que yo diga lo contrario es dormir y comer hasta que dejes de hablar y actuar como un idiota! —Sam fue a buscar las linternas y se aseguró de que el arma estaba cargada—. Acabemos con esto de una puñetera vez. Si necesitas parar dilo, si no, no quiero oír nada más de esas chorradas —soltó Sam por encima del hombro, amartillando la escopeta.

Dean yacía con los ojos cerrados, no creía que pudiera hacer que su cuerpo se moviera. Las palabras de Sam pasaron sobre él sin llegar a calar. Cada músculo ardía de cansancio y estaba envuelto en un capullo de calor que no podía sacudirse de encima. Sentía la mano como si hubiera recogido una brasa ardiente y no pudiera soltarla. Sólo quería dormir y no despertarse nunca, dejar atrás esta pesadilla… quería oír silencio…

No luchó contra ella esta vez cuando la sintió, no podría haberlo hecho si hubiera querido. Pero en lugar de la sensación de ser arrancado de sí mismo, sintió que le infundía una suave fuerza, alimentada por una desesperación que instantáneamente se convirtió en suya. Este sentimiento empuñado con una nueva delicadeza, contenida, pero no por ello menos urgente.

_Ayúdame… ayúdanos…_ susurrado a través de su conciencia a la deriva. _Por favor…_

El impulso no fue grande, pero si suficiente para que se sentara, con la cabeza aún flotando. Se rozó la frente con los dedos, mirando para sus adentros. Entonces lo supo. El tiempo se estaba acabando…

Ponerse en pie le costó más esfuerzo de lo que imaginaba, pero la presencia que lo había doblegado ahora le ofrecía todo el apoyo que podía, pequeño pero bienvenido, haciendo suya su necesidad.

Sam agarró las linternas y se giró para encontrar a Dean en pie justo detrás de él.

—¡Mierda! —jadeó Sam. Dean tenía los ojos vidriosos, pero parecía coherente— ¿Estas bien?

—Se donde están —afirmó Dean. El sudor le corría por la cara—. Tenemos que darnos prisa. Vamos.

Sam lo miró fijamente mientras Dean abría la puerta del armario y se metía dentro. Sam observó, un tanto inquieto pero fascinado, mientras Dean recorría con las manos la pared trasera. Obviamente sabía exactamente lo que estaba buscando. Presionó una de las tablas centrales y esta se giró hacia atrás para revelar un pestillo. Dean tiró de él y, para asombro de Sam, toda la pared pivotó hacia adentro, dejando un espacio lo suficientemente amplio para que pasara un cuerpo, abriéndose a un túnel oscuro.

Dean se rió, luego empezó a toser para terminar apoyándose contra la otra pared.

Sam le pasó una linterna cuando logró volver a controlarse: ¿Qué pasa, Dean?

Dean lo miró: Está bien, —dijo, limpiándose la cara con el brazo—. Vamos a parar esto. —sonrió maliciosamente y luego hizo una mueca, frotándose la nariz mientras empezaba a bajar por el delgado pasillo, luchando contra la necesidad de estornudar—. ¿Listo?

Sam asintió, encendiendo su propia linterna y siguiéndolo. Observó a Dean cuidadosamente, un poco asustado por la mejoría repentina, pero dispuesto a ayudarlo si lo necesitaba.

El pasaje estaba lleno de telarañas y tenía el aire más muerto que Sam había encontrado nunca. Ningún movimiento en absoluto. Estaba revestido de paredes sin terminar, yeso y clavos desnudos, como un pozo de mina. Los condujo hasta un giro a derecha e izquierda. El derecho llevaba a una pequeña puerta con un minúsculo panel corredizo, y el izquierdo descendía por una escalera. Permanecieron en silencio excepto cuando Dean tosía.

—¿Qué clase de enfermo hideputa haría un pasadizo secreto a otras habitaciones del hotel? —se preguntó Sam en voz alta.

Dean se encogió de hombros: Se usaban para moverse por el edificio cuando el buen doctor no quería ser visto.

Sam no se cuestionó la respuesta de Dean. Tuvo que agacharse en algunos lugares y Dean no pudo evitar caminar ligeramente de lado, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que sus hombros no chocarían con las paredes si caminaba derecho hacia adelante.

Hacía mucho más frío y una ligera sensación de bajar por la colina. Las paredes estaban húmedas y las telarañas se desprendían del techo bajo.

Dean se detuvo después de unos minutos y se recostó contra la pared, apoyando sus manos sobre sus muslos, con la cabeza colgando.

Sam le cogió del brazo: ¿Necesitas sentarte?

Dean negó con la cabeza: Solo necesito parar un segundo —dijo sin aliento—. Algo mareado…

Dean podía sentir una extraña y rítmica vibración en la pared mientras descansaba contra ella. Casi podía oírla. Se preguntó qué la estaría causando pero tenía problemas para mantener su mente enfocada más allá de lo que necesitaba hacer.

Dean también podía oír voces. Demasiado lejanas como para distinguir las palabras aunque se esforzara por escucharlas, pero allí de todos modos, enterradas en el zumbido quejumbroso que le llenaba la cabeza. Permaneció de pie en el estrecho pasillo, con una mano contra la pared. Su mano herida, latiendo ahora, apretada sobre su oreja. El olor dulzón asaltó sus fosas nasales y respiró profundamente sin querer. No parecía tan malo ahora. Tal vez se estaba acostumbrando… Cerró los ojos y su cabeza cayó hacia adelante.

Se volvió a poner de pie sobresaltado cuando Sam le agarró el brazo: ¡Dean! ¡Siéntate, hombre, antes de que te caigas!

El móvil de Sam zumbó en su bolsillo. Siguió sujetando a Dean y se sacó el teléfono: ¿Sí? —ladró—. Lo siento, sí, encontramos la entrada, estaremos allí en unos minutos. Ok, genial. —Sam cerró el teléfono.

—Era David. Él y Linda nos están esperando al otro lado. ¿Puedes conseguirlo?

El breve repunte de energía de Dean se estaba desvaneciendo, pero asintió y volvió a enderezarse. No protestó por la mano que Sam dejó bajo su brazo. Se golpeó la oreja con la mano, agitando la cabeza.

—¿Puedes oír eso? —su voz se estaba volviendo más ronca.

Sam escuchó. Solo podía oír sus respiraciones: No oigo nada.

Dean bufó: No podías oler nada tampoco —se apartó de la pared. Se movía con inestabilidad.

—Cristo, Dean, ¿vas a conseguirlo? —exclamó San de nuevo, aún agarrando a Dean del brazo.

—Creo que tengo que hacerlo —contestó Dean, sacudiéndose la mano de Sam y moviéndose por el pasillo, la luz de la linterna balanceándose suavemente mientras usaba la pared como apoyo.

Las paredes se convirtieron gradualmente en piedra y mortero, colocados de forma irregular. El mortero chorreando entre el granito y goteando hasta el suelo en goterones secos hace mucho. De cuando en cuando tropezaban con un trozo, maldiciendo.

La linterna de Sam finalmente brilló contra un callejón sin salida de madera: ¿Es aquí?, —preguntó a Dean. Se volvió cuando no recibió respuesta—. ¿Dean?

Su linterna reveló a Dean aplastado contra la pared a la derecha de Sam, pasando sus manos sobre las piedras, _acariciándolas_ con la punta de sus dedos, los ojos cerrados.

_Oh Dios_ , pensó. Se volvió a la puerta y gritó: ¡David! ¡Linda! ¿Podéis oírme?

Fue recompensado con un grito apagado desde más allá de donde estaba. Volvió con Dean, que estaba murmurando suavemente contra la pared: ¡Dean! —dijo Sam bruscamente para tratar de llamar su atención—. ¡Tenemos que llegar a la morgue! ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde está el cerrojo? —lo sacudió con fuerza—. ¡Dean!

Dean parpadeó, mirando fijamente a Sam y luego pareció volver en sí mismo. Se dirigió tropezando hacia la puerta y tocándola rápidamente echó el pestillo y la abrió. Se metió en la estrecha abertura que había más allá y empezó a empujar, pero no le era posible ejercer la presión necesaria.

—No puedo moverla —gruñó, volviendo al pasillo.

—Déjame, —dijo Sam—. ¿Dónde tengo que empujar?

—Aquí, —Dean puso las manos de Sam en los lugares adecuados—. Tan fuerte como puedas —Dean se dejó caer contra la pared y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Sam empezó a ir hacia él, pero Dean lo alejó con un gesto de su mano.

—Estoy bien, solo abre la puñetera puerta… —no mucho más que un susurro.

Sam le dio la espalda y las viejas bisagras finalmente se movieron hacia delante. La luz inundó la habitación de al lado y oyó a Linda jadear.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

Sam se sintió aliviado al ver una gruesa línea de sal a lo largo del suelo. David agarró el lado del casillero que estaba pegado a la sección de la pared que Sam estaba empujando y ayudó a abrirlo.

—No puedo creerlo —suspiró David. Se inclinó para entrar por la abertura, bastante bien iluminada ahora por las deslumbrantes luces de la morgue, tosiendo ante el aire fétido. Vio a Dean sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza hacia atrás, los codos colgando de sus rodillas, los ojos cerrados. Se acuclilló junto a él.

—He traído algo de agua ¿quieres un poco?

Dean abrió los ojos y asintió. Su garganta estaba ardiendo. David pasó rozando junto a Linda, parada en la entrada. Sam estaba recogiendo las herramientas. David agarró un martillo y una botella de agua y volvió a entrar.

Linda estaba sentada junto a Dean en las sombras. David abrió el agua y se la dio a Dean, quien vació la mitad de la botella de un solo trago, tosiendo.

—Gracias —jadeó.

David caminó por el pasillo unos metros hasta donde estaba Sam, balanceando un pico en la mano.

—¿Dónde cavamos? —preguntó cogiendo el martillo.

 


	15. Tormenta creciente

  1. **Tormenta creciente**



Linda se sentó al lado de Dean mientras David y Sam echaban abajo la pared. Cada golpe hacía que Dean se estremeciera y se alterara cada vez más mientras miraba. El sudor le rodaba por la cara y empapaba de nuevo su camiseta. Entre los extremos abiertos del pasillo se levantó una corriente helada que hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

—Cariño, tienes que calmarte —le aconsejó Linda preocupada, observando como Dean comenzaba a golpear ligeramente la parte posterior de su cabeza contra la pared con cada golpe de pico. Él la miró, pero no dijo nada.

David y Sam se detuvieron, con pequeñas salpicaduras de sangre en sus caras por los pedacitos que piedra que habían salido disparados al picar. Sam se limpió el sudor de la frente. Volvió a levantar el pico y lo golpeó contra la pared, esquivando los dardos de roca. David respondió con un golpe del martillo y esta vez la pared finalmente se hundió.

—¡Lo tenemos! —gritó Sam, golpeando de nuevo. Cayeron piedras por la abertura y usó el pico para arrancar parte de la pared. Una vez rota, la pared se derrumbó hacia fuera con relativa facilidad. Sam se arrodilló, sacó los escombros que habían caído hacia adentro y los arrojó al suelo detrás de él. Dirigió la luz de su linterna al agujero y se sentó hacia atrás, con un aspecto sombrío.

David se enderezó lentamente, con una creciente mirada de horror en la cara, y retrocedió un poco, tapándose la boca con la mano: Cristo Todopoderoso… —murmuró.

Linda se levantó y ayudó a Dean a ponerse de pie, cruzando hacia la abertura de la pared. Gritó y se dio la vuelta: Oh, Dios mío.

Dean se soltó y se arrodilló junto a Sam. Sam extendió una mano para estabilizar a Dean mientras cogía la linterna y se inclinaba hacia la abertura.

Aplastados en el espacio entre las paredes, de apenas 60 centímetros de profundidad, yacían dos cuerpos marchitos, tan entrelazados entre sí que era difícil determinar dónde terminaba uno y dónde empezaba el otro. Sus cráneos estaban juntos, sus brazos alrededor del otro, incluso sus piernas estaban entrelazadas. Los dos cuerpos estaban tan juntos como era posible. Habría parecido tierno e íntimo excepto por las mordazas atadas alrededor de sus mandíbulas y las tiras y tiras de lo que parecía algún tipo de cinta adhesiva que envolvía sus cuerpos y ataba sus manos a la espalda del otro. Apiñados en el estrecho espacio todo movimiento habría sido imposible.

—Ayúdame a sacarlo, —pidió Dean en voz baja—. Por favor…

Sam se metió dentro y entre ellos y un renuente David, lograron sacar los dos cuerpos con tanto cuidado como pudieron y los dejaron en el suelo.

Una vez fuera determinar quién era quién fue simple. La figura que había estado encima llevaba ropa masculina, deteriorada hacía tiempo hasta unos pocos trozos andrajosos. La figura debajo con ropa de mujer, el pelo largo y oscuro todavía cayendo de la piel reseca del cuero cabelludo.

Margaret y Stephen, amor prometido en vida y unido en la muerte, al fin habían sido encontrados.

Linda había empezado a llorar suavemente detrás de ellos. David la rodeó con un brazo: Todo va a ir bien ahora —le susurró, besándola ligeramente en la mejilla.

—¿Ahora qué hacemos? —le preguntó a Sam.

Sam estaba vigilando a Dean y no contestó. La cara de Dean se había suavizado y una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla mientras acariciaba suavemente la piel apergaminada de la cara de Stephen.

—Estaba tan débil, —susurró Dean—. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas _no_ morir… y después, yo tenía tantas ganas de morir. —Contuvo el aliento. Miró a Sam, con lágrimas en los ojos—. Lo siento.

Sam tragó saliva, incapaz de moverse: ¿Por qué? —dijo, sabiendo que se iba a arrepentir.

Dean cerró los ojos, moviendo la cabeza lentamente de lado a lado. Sam apenas pudo entender las siguientes palabras cuando Dean bajó la cabeza: No nos dejará ir… —su cuerpo empezó a caer hacia delante.

Sam abrió los ojos de par en par cuando golpes de staccato llenaron repentinamente el pasillo. Un viento caliente, como una ráfaga del infierno, atravesó el túnel, aplastando su ropa contra la piel y forzándolos a protegerse los ojos de la suciedad y los punzantes pedazos de escombros que volaban desde el suelo a su paso por el túnel.

Linda gritó y ella y David, con los brazos protegiendo sus cabezas, se tambalearon hacia atrás a través del túnel hasta la morgue. Sam se lanzó hacia Dean mientras se acurrucaba sobre los dos cuerpos, los brazos sobre su cara. El ruido y el viento cesaron tan bruscamente como habían llegado y después de un momento Sam se levantó, mirando a su alrededor. Miró a Dean, que yacía quieto debajo de él, desplomado sobre los secos restos de la pareja.

—¡Mierda! —gruñó Sam. Apartó a Dean de los esqueletos y de vuelta en su regazo, sacudiéndolo y abofeteándolo ligeramente en la cara. Parecía que siempre estaba tratando de devolverle a la consciencia. Agarró la botella de agua de la que Dean había estado bebiendo y le salpicó un poco en la cara.

Después de unos segundos de infarto Dean tosió, parpadeó y abrió los ojos. Sam le abrazó, temblando de alivio. Incluso se las arregló para reír cuando la voz de Dean protestó débilmente.

—Tío… vamos. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre el espacio personal…

**oO0Oo**

—¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? ¿Fue porque encontramos los cuerpos? ¿Se han ido? ¿Sus espíritus? — David preguntó a Sam mientras estaban sentados en la cocina, algo después.

Los cuerpos habían sido trasladados con cierta dificultad a la morgue y cubiertos con mantas. Sam había querido deshacerse de ellos en ese momento, pero Linda se había opuesto. Primero, por iniciar un incendio en el hotel y segundo, no parecía correcto. Sam había tratado de persuadirla, pero ella no quiso saber nada en ese momento.

Dean estaba sentado al lado de Sam con la cabeza sobre sus brazos y una manta alrededor de los hombros. Sam no sabía si estaba dormido o no. Linda se movía inquieta por la habitación, mirando por la ventana de tanto en tanto, cuando la lluvia golpeaba el cristal. Los truenos retumbaban más suavemente a medida que la tormenta se alejaba con lentitud.

Sam hizo una mueca. Bostezó impotente durante un momento. No podía ser más tarde de las 7 o las 8, pero se sentía como si hubiera estado despierto toda la noche: No lo sé, —dijo finalmente—. Necesitamos echar sal a los cuerpos y quemarlos. Es la única forma de estar seguros.

—¿Eso es legal? —preguntó Linda de repente—. Quiero decir, ¿no se supone que debes llamar a la policía si encuentras un cuerpo? —su voz tembló un poco. A este punto no faltaba mucho para que se pusiera histérica.

Sam miró a David: No podemos llamar a la policía, no si quieres que esto se acabe —deslizó su taza adelante y atrás—. Se llevarían los cuerpos para el forense y la identificación. Obviamente Margaret, al menos, no podía seguir adelante mientras su cuerpo estuviera tapiado detrás de esa pared. No estoy seguro de que encontrarla sea suficiente para dejarla ir.

—No me parece correcto. Deben tener familia —Linda se dejó caer en una silla a la mesa.

Sam miró de reojo a Dean, que se removía: Podemos ocuparnos de ello por la mañana, pero no quiero esperar mucho más. Todo parece estar bien, ahora, pero… —se estiró y recolocó la manta sobre los hombros de Dean.

Dean respiró hondo y se irguió, haciendo caer de nuevo la manta. Todavía tenía la cara sonrojada. Se frotó la boca con una mano y luego apoyó la cabeza en las palmas: Tío —gruñó, aclarándose la garganta bruscamente—. Necesito un trago.

Linda se levantó: Te traeré un poco de agua—

Dean negó con la cabeza: No. Me refiero a un trago. Una bebida de verdad.

Sam frunció el ceño: Y un cuerno.

Dean inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y miró a Sam por el rabillo del ojo, frunciendo las cejas: ¿Crees que estaba pidiendo permiso?"

Sam parpadeó ante el tono, contenido y frialdad de las palabras.

—Puedo tomar decisiones por mí mismo, Sam. No necesito que me digas qué puedo y qué no puedo hacer —Dean volvió la mirada hacia David—. Así que, ¿tienes algo de alcohol por aquí?

La habitación se quedó incómodamente silenciosa mientras David miraba primero a Sam, herido y perplejo, y luego a los ojos del irritado Dean.

—Hay… ah, hay algo de whisky… creo, —dijo incómodo—. Está debajo del mostrador, en la entrada —señaló con un gesto–. Puedo ir a por él.

—No —dijo Sam—. No debes beber en tu estado.

Dean hizo una mueca de dolor y se masajeó la frente con los dedos: ¿Mi estado? Eso saca a relucir otra cosa. Dame las malditas aspirinas —esta vez Sam se quedó estupefacto—. Creo que también puedo decidir cuántos calmantes necesito y cuándo. Estoy harto de tener que suplicar para que me los des.

Sam se puso rojo de ira y se levantó, sacando la botella de su bolsillo y tirándola sobre la mesa: ¡Intenté dártelos antes y tú no quisiste! —espetó—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Nada —Dean sacó seis aspirinas del bote, disfrutando inexplicablemente al ver a Sam apretar los labios. Se echó tres en la boca, tragando—. Por si no te has dado cuenta, —se puso de pie, balanceándose un poco—. ¡He tenido un día de mierda! No importa, —le dijo a David. Se tragó las últimas tres aspirinas pasándolas con el café de Sam, atragantándose ligeramente.

Caminó hacia la puerta, la manta deslizándose hasta el suelo. Sam la agarró y la apuño entre las manos. Dean se detuvo un momento en la puerta, la mano contra el marco y luego se movió a través del vestíbulo hacia las escaleras.

Sam se volvió hacia David y Linda: Lo siento. Dean se pone de este humor cuando se siente demasiado presionado —se mordió el labio y se volvió a mirar las escaleras. Dean tenía que parar cada pocos pasos y apoyarse en la pared antes de poder seguir adelante.

—No pasa nada, Sam. Si alguien merece un ataque de mal genio es él —le aseguró Linda—. Ve a ayudarlo. Podemos arreglar todo esto mañana. Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien.

—Si, Sam. Ya os debemos un montón —David le sonrió y fue junto a Linda.

—Gracias —dijo Sam finalmente—. Espero que tengas razón —trotó por el vestíbulo y cogió a Dean a mitad de camino subiendo las escaleras, agarrándose el brazo—. "¿Qué coño, Dean?"

Dean trató de soltarse pero Sam le cogía con fuerza: Déjame en paz, Sam. Quiero tumbarme.

Sam lo levantó de las escaleras: Entonces déjame ayudarte y deja de ser un gilipollas. ¿De qué iba todo eso? —abrió la puerta de una patada y ayudó a Dean a volver a la cama. Su ropa estaba sucia y empapada de sudor, pero no le quedaba más y Sam no había tenido la oportunidad de lavar nada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Dean, confuso. Se quedó tumbado quieto mientras Sam le quitaba las botas y le subía las piernas a la cama.

—Dean, sé cómo te pones a veces pero, créeme, ahora no es el momento para un viaje a villaningunaparte. —Sam dejó caer las botas de Dean y se sentó en la cama.

Los ojos de Dean estaban nublados. Sam suspiró, tocando la cara de Dean. Aún caliente. A pesar de lo molesto que estaba por lo de la triple dosis de aspirinas, tal vez le ayudarían.

Dean levantó la mano y se cubrió los ojos: Tío, —gimió—. Me siento fatal… Estoy tan cansado. —su mano cayó de nuevo a la cama. Le rozó la pierna a Sam con los dedos—. No pretendía decir lo que fuera que dije, Sammy… Ya no sé lo que digo. Siento el cerebro como si alguien lo hubiera metido en una licuadora.

Sam cerró los ojos y apretó los dedos contra las sienes. Él también estaba increíblemente cansado. Todo esto terminaría mañana y él y Dean podrían largarse de aquí.

—Está bien, Dean. Lo sé. Trata de dormir un poco —se puso con un esfuerzo de pie—. Con suerte nos iremos de aquí mañana —fue hasta la puerta, la cerró, apagó las luces se tambaleó hasta su propia cama y se dejó caer en ella. Estaba dormido en cuestión de minutos.

Dean yacía en la oscuridad con los ojos cerrados. Se sumergió más en un estado de inconsciencia que de sueño, apenas registrando los suaves sonidos que venían de la cabecera de su cama. Un ritmo regular.

Tap, tap. Tap, tap.


	16. Heridas abiertas

  1. **Heridas Abiertas**



 

Dean se despertó a medias, perdido en una neblina de calor sofocante, el aire tan espeso que parecía sólido mientras luchaba por atraerlo a sus pulmones. El esfuerzo por sí solo hizo que su corazón retumbara y jadeó débilmente por la boca, arrastrando el brazo sobre su frente sudorosa.

Se puso de costado, tratando de aliviar las náuseas de su estómago. Se sentía como si cada músculo de su cuerpo le doliera y su cabeza estuviera llena de una insistente vibración que parecía crecer con cada latido de su corazón. La débil luz de la luna atenuaba la oscuridad y su mirada se posó sobre Sam, derrumbado en un desgarbado montón sobre su cama, exactamente como había caído dormido.

Dean sintió una oleada de culpa por lo que había hecho pasar a Sam en los últimos días. Joder, pensó, el último año. O 20. Los recuerdos comenzaron a filtrarse en su mente espontáneamente.

_En pie fuera de su casa mientras ardía, aferrando a Sam en sus brazos._

_Sam como un bebé riéndose, salpicando en la bañera mientras Dean intentaba bañarlo._

_Acurrucados bajo la ropa de cama durante una tormenta, la primera vez que papá no llegó a casa en toda la noche._

_Enseñando a Sam a sostener la escopeta correctamente, para que el retroceso no lo derribara._

_El asfixiante miedo cada vez que iban de cacería con Sam y Dean temía por la seguridad de su hermano._

_La primera vez que casi se le para el corazón cuando Sam cayó y no se levantó de nuevo, sangre por todas partes._

_Y cada vez después de esa._

_La noche en que Sam se marchó a Stanford._

_Sam debatiéndose y gritando mientras Dean lo arrastraba fuera de su apartamento en llamas, dejando a Jess atrás ardiendo._

_Sam, parado a un lado del camino, solo en la oscuridad, mientras Dean se alejaba furioso conduciendo._

Se clavó los puños en los ojos, con un ahogado sonido de angustia. Dios, si no hubiera sido tan cobarde y no hubiera forzado a Sam a volver a esto, todavía podría tener su bonita chica y su bonita vida…

_¿Estás disfrutando del espectáculo, chico? Puedo enseñarte más._

Sintió más que escuchó las palabras, pero no obstante sonaron fuerte en su cabeza. Bajó las manos y se dio la vuelta, su cabeza dando vueltas. A través la niebla movediza pudo entrever una figura alta con ropa oscura al pie de su cama. La figura se acercó y Dean pudo vislumbrar la perilla y al hombre ligeramente calvo que había visto en las fotos que, parecía hacía siglos, Sam le había mostrado. Este era el _Doctor_ Nigel Becker, renombrado especialista en cáncer, de pie a los pies de la cama de Dean, con una expresión cabreada, golpeando agitadamente un par de anteojos en el piecero.

—¿Quién coño eres? —dijo Dean de todos modos, no realmente sorprendido. A este punto sabía que estaba soñando, si no delirando. ¿Qué diablos importaba?

_No juegues conmigo, chico,_ gruñó Becker _. Si crees que sufriste a manos de Margaret sin querer, no dudes de lo que yo soy capaz de hacer a propósito._

—No deberías estar aquí —dijo Dean, arrastrando las palabras, estaba teniendo dificultades para organizar sus pensamientos—. Estás enterrado en Florida, enfermo hijo de puta.

_Chico estúpido._ Becker se apoyó en el piecero _. Margaret era mía hasta que ese canceroso debilucho me la quitó. Si estuve dispuesto a matarla antes de perderla, ¿no crees que haría mis propios pequeños sacrificios para asegurarme de que todavía podría alcanzarla si quisiera?_

Dean miró fijamente las manos largas y delgadas que agarraban la barra del piecero. Había algo mal con ellas, pero no podía decir qué.

_No puedo deshacer lo que se ha hecho, pero puedo hacer que tu precioso hermano se arrepienta de cada momento de tu presencia aquí…_

Dean luchó para ponerse erguido: ¡Deja a mi hermano en paz! Si le haces daño… —la sangre comenzó a retumbar dentro de su cráneo.

Becker se rió, como cristales rotos. _No tengo intención de hacerle daño **a él**. _ Aseguró a Dean. _Voy a hacerte daño **a ti**._

—No puedes hacerme nada —Dean se tiró un farol, incluso cuando la habitación estaba empezando a moverse.

_No tendré que hacerlo._ Dijo Becker con una leve sonrisa. _Confía en mí. Tienes más que suficiente munición para hacértelo tú mismo. Todo lo que necesitas es un pequeño empujón y estarás perdido… Lo que te hagas a ti mismo será mucho más doloroso para tu hermano que cualquier cosa que yo pudiera hacerle a él._

Becker se enderezó con un suspiro _. Qué desperdicio de vida,_ se alejó lentamente, como si ya no importara. _Nada sino muerte y destrucción te sigue donde quiera que vas debido a tu inútil interferencia._ Becker miró por encima de su hombro, estudiando a Dean con una triste sonrisa. _¿No crees que es hora de parar?_

Dean gritó cuando los gruesos muros de su mente, ya debilitados y temblorosos, volaron en pedazos y fue arrastrado por la vorágine, ahogándose en un remolino de sangre y horror. Una vida de terror, dolor, fracasos y desilusiones lo invadió y atravesó, repitiendo cada trágico momento que había enterrado con tanto cuidado hasta convencerse de que ya no existía. Indefenso ante el ataque cayó, aplastado bajo su peso, dejando su alma hecha pedazos.

Volvió en sí, de alguna manera, a la deriva, sin ser consciente realmente de su entorno pero sí del movimiento. Podía sentir la presencia de otros a su alrededor, podía escuchar un suave susurro de conversación, pero no lo suficientemente claro como para distinguir las palabras. Sentía sus músculos tan pesados que era casi doloroso tratar de moverse. Se dio cuenta, después de un momento de vértigo, de que no era él quien se movía, sino que su entorno se movía a su alrededor. Alargó la mano y no tocó nada, pero sentía el aire que le rodeaba sólido, opresivo.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie, una espesa niebla blanca retorciéndose a su alrededor. Las voces venían de la niebla, las palabras aclarándose a medida que se ponía de pie y escuchaba. Ladeó la cabeza como para oír mejor.

_¡Asesino! ¡Ladrón!_

Dean jadeó, retorciéndose mientras las palabras le cortaban como un cuchillo, dolorosas. Se rozó la cara con la mano tratando de librarse de la niebla: ¿Quién está ahí? —jadeó, con voz de borracho.

Una cara se formó de repente de la blancura, enseñando los dientes en una mueca de odio. La cara de Layla.

_Asesino,_ siseó ella, retirándose en los remolinos _. ¡Era mi turno! ¡No te merecías ese regalo!_

Dean se echó hacia atrás. Las amargas palabras como un golpe físico: ¡No fue por mi culpa! —gritó y sus párpados se agitaron. No _sentía_ los ojos abiertos, pero aún así podía ver.

_¡Carnicero!_ La cara de una mujer cuyo nombre no había sabido nunca se le echó encima. La habían hecho pedazos porque él no pudo alcanzarla a tiempo para detener al demonio. Su voz como agujas calientes hundiéndose en su cerebro.

_Le arrancaste el corazón a tu hermano, destruiste su oportunidad de ser feliz…_ Jessica lo rozó al pasar _, Si hubieras seguido lejos…_

—¡No lo sabía! —exclamó Dean, intentando agarrarla desesperadamente, los dedos deslizándose a través de ella—. ¡Cómo podía saberlo!

Otras caras comenzaron a formarse en la blancura, moviéndose dentro y fuera de la niebla, más cerca con cada segundo que pasaba mientras escupían palabras en su cara. Rostros enterrados en su memoria, cada uno una acusación, una víctima, un fracaso, cada uno muerto por su culpa.

_Sádico… psicópata…_

Se estremeció, cayendo de rodillas, levantando las manos para rechazarlos. La niebla se movió, cambiando de color, volviéndose roja, espesa, alzándose para ahogarlo de nuevo en sangre…

_¿Lo niegas? ¿Las vidas con las que has acabado?... ¿Los horrores que has infligido?..._

Le atravesó la mente como un instrumento quirúrgico aserrado, tan profundamente como era posible. Dean se clavó las manos en los ojos, jadeando mientras el dolor se disparaba a través de su cráneo. Forzó la vista en esta no-visión, consciente pero sin reconocer. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y se sintió mareado, enfermo, el frío se arrastraba dentro de él, congelando sus músculos.

_Monstruo…_

Agitó las manos, buscando algo sólido a lo que aferrarse.

Entonces Cynthia Bailey, empapada en escarlata, salió de los remolinos de neblina roja, empujando un sangriento y flácido fardo de pequeños brazos y piernas en sus manos.

_¡Asesino de bebés!_

— _¡NO!_ —gritó Dean, lanzando los brazos sobre su cara, sintiendo que se quebraba como el cristal, pequeñas piezas estallando hacia afuera en un bizarro rompecabezas que nunca podría ser reensamblado.

Abrió sus ojos vidriosos, tumbado en el frío suelo, la habitación moviéndose y retorciéndose mientras intentaba enfocar la mirada, haciendo que se mareara. Se arrastró hasta erguirse, agarrándose a los muebles y tropezando hacia la puerta. Fijado en la simple convicción de lo que tenía que hacer. Sam, su conciencia demasiado lejos como para escuchar a su hermano, no se movió mientras Dean salía tambaleándose de la habitación.

Dean no estaba seguro de cómo encontró el camino hacia abajo. A través de brillantes olas de fiebre, los escalones parecían retorcerse mientras intentaba caminar, haciéndole tropezar como un borracho, a punto de caer por encima de la baja barandilla. Se apuntaló contra la pared y la usó para mantenerse erguido.

Podía sentir el calor que desprendía mientras la sangre martilleaba a través de sus venas, su cuerpo dando sacudidas con cada latido de su corazón. Detuvo su impulso hacia delante con el último poste de la escalera, agarrando la bola de madera tallada en la parte superior. El dolor en la mano al detenerse casi hizo que se desmayara cuando sintió los puntos de sutura rasgando su carne. Agarró el borde de la venda con los dientes y se la arrancó. La sangre empezó a gotear de su mano. Se quedó allí, enfermo y mareado, tratando de recordar lo que estaba haciendo, lo que _tenía_ que hacer.

Se agarró la cabeza con una mano, tirándose del pelo. Quería que se parara el dolor. _Dios, sólo quería que se pararan las voces..._

Sólo sabía una forma de conseguirlo y ya sabía dónde encontrarla. La botella de Jack Daniels estaba justo donde David había dicho que estaba, metida bajo el mostrador. El sello estaba roto y la botella estaba como una cuarta vacía, pero era suficiente. Desenroscó la tapa e inclinó la botella hacia arriba, bebiendo hasta tener arcadas. Tosió y se limpió el whisky que se había derramado por la cara con el brazo, con los ojos llorosos. El licor le abrasó la garganta y golpeó su estómago como una bola de fuego, enviando más calor ardiente tras sus ojos. Acunó su sangrante mano contra su vientre, la sangre goteando por su piel.

El coche… tenía que llegar al coche, era importante. Todo tenía que ser justo lo correcto, los hábitos, después de todo, hacen al monstruo.

Se apartó del mostrador, un rastro de sangrientas huellas de manos marcando su paso.

**oO0Oo**

Sam se despertó de repente, no por un sueño, sino por la fría sensación de que algo andaba mal.

Se volvió para mirar la cama vacía de Dean, las mantas tiradas en el suelo, la puerta del pasillo estaba abierta.

_¡MIERDA! ¡Joder! Dios, ¡debería haberlo visto venir!_

Salió rodando de la cama y se echó encima la ropa que estaba tirada por el suelo, metiendo los pies en las zapatillas, las manos temblorosas.

_¡Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido!_ No estaba seguro si se refería a sí mismo o a Dean. Arrastró los pies a través de la línea de sal en la puerta, demasiado cabreado y asustado para que le importara. No tenía ni idea de dónde podría haber ido Dean.

_¡Debería haber atado a Dean a la puñetera cama!_

Bajó por las escaleras alfombradas, parándose en seco al descubrir el rastro sangriento que Dean había dejado tras de sí. Salió a la terraza, dando tumbos por las escaleras. El Impala aún estaba aparcado en la oscuridad bajo los árboles lejanos. Corrió hacia él y miró a través de las ventanas para asegurarse de que Dean no estaba inconsciente en el asiento trasero, deseando que así fuera.

Pesadas nubes pasaban a la carrera a través de la luna descolorida, alternativamente iluminando la escena y sumergiéndola en la oscuridad. El viento frío sopló una ráfaga a través de su delgada camisa y agitó las ramas de los árboles sobre su cabeza. Los rayos iluminaron el cielo occidental y los truenos murmuraron en la distancia de nuevo. Se quedó ahí parado por un momento frotándose la nuca, tratando de pensar.

Se dio mentalmente de patadas a sí mismo repetidamente. Debería haber forzado el asunto. Debería haber sacado a Dean de allí la primera noche, cuando empezó a comportarse de forma tan extraña.

El único punto positivo era que Dean no solía ir muy lejos cuando tomaba la decisión de emborracharse. Asumiendo que fuera eso, y Sam tuvo que admitir que los últimos días habían sido más que suficientes para lanzar a Dean a una de sus infrecuentes borracheras. Dean necesitaba poder volver a donde quiera que llamaran hogar en ese momento, o al menos hacer posible que Sam lo encontrara. El hecho de que el Impala aún estuviera allí era una buena señal de que probablemente seguía en algún lugar de la propiedad. Pero considerando el tamaño del lugar y lo bien que Dean parecía ser capaz de orientarse, Dios sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría en encontrarlo.

Dean prefería las posiciones estratégicas cuando estaba de ese humor, así que Sam decidió comenzar arriba para ir bajando, pero aún así le llevó casi una hora peinar el techo y los balcones más altos. Había tantas habitaciones que podía estar en cualquier parte. Al no encontrarle en ninguna parte no estuvo seguro si sentirse disgustado o aliviado.

Sam estaba aterrado y temblando cuando llegó al balcón del segundo piso que daba a la piscina vacía. Aserrados relámpagos rasgaban el cielo y los truenos hacían traquetear de nuevo las ventanas. El viento frío agitaba la ropa de Sam y le echaba el pelo en los ojos.

Una tos amortiguada hizo que Sam alzara los ojos hacia el rincón más alejado del edificio, donde la barandilla de piedra se unía con la pared. Dean estaba metido en la esquina, casi escondido en las sombras. Tenía los pies descalzos, los codos sobre las rodillas, una mano sobre los ojos, la otra colgando hacia delante sosteniendo una pinta de Jack con los dedos. Sam no tenía ni idea de dónde podría haberla conseguido, pero luego recordó el comentario de David sobre la botella debajo del mostrador. Fíate de Dean para recordar justo esa información.

Sam avanzó cautelosamente a través del balcón entre aliviado y furioso: ¡Cristo, Dean! ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes!

—No en todas partes o me hubieras encontrado antes —dijo Dean arrastrando las palabras. Sonaba como si hubiera estado comiendo hojas de afeitar. Inclinó la botella de Jack manchada de sangre hasta los labios y tomó un largo trago, tosiendo al tragar. Eso cabreó a Sam aún más.

—Me desperté y te habías ido. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí arriba?

Dean lo miró con rabia: Sabes, —escupió con indignación— nunca has dormido toda la noche, no cuando eras un bebé y tampoco ahora —empezó a tomar otro trago pero dejó caer la mano hacia atrás—. No lo _suficiente —_ dijo en respuesta a la pregunta de Sam, aspirando profundamente y tosiendo.

Sam podía verlo temblar en el aire frío. Un aislado toque de lluvia helada golpeó la piel de Sam.

—¿Cuánto has bebido? —exigió.

Esta vez la mirada de Dean debería haber causado a Sam una embolia: Ni _mucho_ _menos_ lo bastante, _papá_.

Sam inspiró de nuevo y trató de pensar cómo manejar la situación. Este no era habitual, más bien gentil, descenso de Dean hacia el estupor alcohólico. De una cierta manera obtusa, aunque odiaba lo que Dean se hacía a sí mismo, esos breves momentos sin barreras eran el único insight que Sam tenía del corazón de Dean. Esto no era así. Este era un esfuerzo desesperado y violento para desconectarse lo más rápidamente posible, de cualquier modo posible y a la mierda las consecuencias.

—¡Levántate, Dean! —gritó Sam de repente, decisión tomada—. ¡Vamos a coger nuestros trastos y salir de aquí! ¡No me importa lo que papá le deba a este tipo!

Sam vio a Dean inspirar y espirar de lleno.

—Vete a la mierda —dijo Dean, sin mirarlo.

Dean levantó la botella ensangrentada de nuevo, pero Sam se estiró y se la quitó de la mano. Dean maldijo por el dolor.

—¡Maldito seas! —gruñó, poniéndose inestablemente en pie—. ¡Dame eso!

Resignado al hecho de que también podría lanzar su cabeza después, Sam tiró la botella tan lejos como pudo. La oyó romperse débilmente en la oscuridad y se preparó.

Dean se adelantó en la fragmentada luz de la luna. Los relámpagos iluminaron todo en un brillante relieve. La camisa de Dean colgaba desabrochada y el sudor brillaba en su cara y pecho, rodando por su cuerpo para empapar sus vaqueros. Miró fijamente a Sam, cerrando los puños. Su cara estaba tan pálida como la piedra que lo rodeaba y la mirada en sus ojos no se parecía a ninguna que Sam hubiera visto antes. Respiró pesadamente por la boca, las costillas subiendo y bajando bajo su piel tensa.

Sam retrocedió ante el repentino y nauseabundo olor a sudor y sangre que llegó hasta él. Con un escalofrío reconoció los vaqueros y camisa empapados en sangre que Dean había usado aquella noche en casa de los Bailey. Se le revolvió el estómago y se le aceleró el corazón.

—Dean… —comenzó a decir suavemente, cauteloso—. ¿Por qué llevas esa ropa?

Dean tosió, mirándose a sí mismo. Levantó la mirada sorprendido hasta Sam: ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No reconoces trofeos cuando los ves? —sostuvo su camisa lejos de su cuerpo y giró su pierna—. Un cazador tiene que tener trofeos ¿verdad? —señaló una gran mancha roja en su camisa al azar.

—¿Ves aquí? —la sostuvo para que Sam lo viera mejor—. Esta es de aquel… ¿crío de St. Louis? ¿Te acuerdas de él? ¿Rubio? Realmente mono —movió el dedo hasta su muslo empapado de sangre—. Esta de la mujer que maté en Morrilton… no, no, espera, no estabas allí esa vez —tragó, haciendo una mueca por el dolor de garganta—. ¡Eso es! ¡Estabas en la universidad! Mientras yo estaba ahí afuera masacrando gente…" —volvió a toser, pasándose una mano por la frente.

San dio un paso adelante, pero Dean se echó atrás: No, no he terminado, ni de _lejos_ —se dio una palmada en la otra pernera ensangrentada—. ¡Esta es Layla! Y Marshall… y… Mierda, hay tantos que ni siquiera puedo recordarlos a todos. Pero están todos aquí, su sangre, sobre mí… dentro de mí… —Su expresión se desmoronó y se encorvó, apretándose las manos contra los ojos, los hombros temblando—. Dios, eso es todo lo que hago… Cristo, Jack el Destripador no me llega ni a la suela de los zapatos —aspiró aire entre dientes y se enderezó, frotándose sus ojos, medio ahogado, sosteniendo su mano herida contra su estómago. Sam podía ver más sangre manchando la tripa de Dean mientras la movía. Dean sorbió por la nariz, mirando a Sam fijamente.

Sam extendió la mano: Dean, por favor, tenemos que irnos de aquí. Algo te está haciendo esto, haciéndote sentir esas cosas. Una vez que nos vayamos, todo estará bien…

Dean gruñó y le insultó, tropezando contra la barandilla del balcón, tosiendo. Sam jadeó y se irguió, temiendo que Dean accidentalmente cayera por el borde.

—No lo pillas, Sammy… nunca lo has hecho —Dean se agarró la cabeza con una mano, retorciendo los dedos en su cabello desigual—. Tenías cerebro, eras inteligente. Te fuiste. Yo, sólo soy el músculo, soy estúpido. Soy el jodido perro de presa de papá. Mato cuando me lo ordenan. Solo soy bueno para eso. No puedo dejarlo. Ni siquiera necesito ya que papá lo ordene, ¡sólo lo hago porque puedo! —Dean se hundió en el suelo, las rodillas en jarras, la cabeza contra la barandilla.

Sam se sintió indefenso contra lo que sea que tenía cogido a Dean por el cuello. Sabía que realmente Dean no quería o ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, pero estaba aterrorizado por la emoción que había detrás. Sam se frotó una mano por la boca. Se acercó cautelosamente a Dean y se agachó, poniendo una mano sobre su rodilla, dejándola allí incluso cuando Dean sacudió su rodilla para apartarla. Sam clavó los dedos: Dean…

Dean lo tomó por sorpresa cuando se desenroscó súbitamente del suelo, haciendo caer a Sam hacia atrás, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él, forzando con las manos sus hombros hacia abajo. Sam oyó repiques en la cabeza al golpear el suelo de piedra y sacudió la cabeza, los párpados revoloteando.

Dean se inclinó hacia él, su sudor goteando sobre la cara de Sam: ¿Qué pasa, _Sammy_? Pensé que te gustaba que me pusiera como una cuba y te lo soltara todo —agarró la mano de Sam y la aplastó contra su propio pecho—. Puedo sentir latir tu corazón, Sam… ¿puedes sentir el _mío_?

Sam sintió el corazón de Dean tronando bajo su mano. Se agitó para tratar de desmontar a Dean, pero fue inútil: ¡Dean, por favor! Has pasado por un infierno en las últimas semanas. Estás exhausto, estás enfermo. Sé que lo que pasó en la casa de los  Bailey fue un duro golpe. Pero tú hiciste…

Dean le cortó con una risa ronca: ¿Lo _correcto_? Joder, ¿es _eso_ lo que hice? ¿Un _duro_ golpe? —Dean volvió a reír, lleno de desprecio y asco—. Maté a una mujer _embarazada_ , Sammy, maté a su _bebé_. ¡Mi pináculo de logros en una vida de destrucción!

Sam volvió a negar con la cabeza y con pánico agarró el brazo de Dean con su mano libre: ¡No! Cuando su marido la mordió dejó de ser una mujer. Es terrible, ¡pero es verdad! ¡No tuviste elección! ¡Sabes lo que habría pasado con los dos si no hubieras apretado el gatillo!

Dean se acercó más, aun agarrando la mano de Sam contra su pecho y acercó los labios junto a su oreja, el sudor resbaladizo de su cara rozando a Sam: Cuando le disparé a Cynthia Bailey, —siseó— ella murió. ¿Pero su _bebé_? —Sam se quedó helado a medida que Dean hablaba—. ¿Alguna vez has visto a un bebé morir dentro de su madre, Sammy, chico? ¿Le has visto retorcerse, luchar, justo debajo de la piel, hasta que finalmente deja de moverse?

Soltó la mano de Sam abruptamente y se puso en pie, tambaleándose sobre él.

—Nunca vas a entenderlo. Pero por fin yo si —resopló y agitó la cabeza. Un escalofrío lo sacudió de la cabeza a los pies y retrocedió lentamente apartándose de Sam, mirando hacia abajo. Buscó con la mano a su espalda, dejándose caer en cuclillas. Sam vio un destello de luz de luna sobre metal.

Sam lentamente se puso de rodillas y levantó las manos, con las palmas hacia arriba: Dean…

Sam se preparó para saltar a través del corto espacio entre él y donde Dean estaba arrodillado, su cuchillo de caza favorito presionando contra la delgada piel de su antebrazo, listo para subir hacia el codo. Sam no tenía duda de que Dean sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo para que no quedara ninguna esperanza de conseguir ayuda antes de que se desangrara hasta morir. Cortar las muñecas es para maricas y fanfarrones que quieren llamar la atención. Subiendo por el brazo, hasta el codo, es de gente que habla en serio.

Dean puso los ojos en blanco ante la cara de Sam: Me he estado ahogando en sangre desde que tenía cuatro años, Sam… —puso una mueca de dolor. Los músculos de la mano lesionada que sostenía el cuchillo se tensaron convulsivamente.

—¡ _Dean_! ¡ _Jesús_! Por el amor de Dios, Dean, ¡no! —gritó Sam, forzándose a quedarse donde estaba a pesar de todos sus instintos. Mientras Sam miraba, una delgada línea roja apareció justo debajo de la hoja—. _¡Dean, por favor!_ ¡No sabes lo que haces! —la voz de Sam tembló de emoción desesperada, lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

—Oh no, Sam… —la voz de Dean iba más allá del cansancio—. Sé exactamente lo que estoy haciendo. Le pondré fin a esto. Si no quieres verlo, vete… ojalá lo hicieras —la voz de Dean también temblaba, sus ojos vidriosos eran salvajes. La sangre empezó a escurrir en una delgada línea, corriendo por su brazo para gotear de sus dedos. Los ojos de Dean se dirigieron hacia abajo por un instante cuando las gotas rojas cayeron al suelo y luego se volvieron hacia Sam. Las comisuras de la boca de Dean se movieron en una sonrisa torcida, las gotas de sudor de su cara se juntaron y se unieron a la sangre que goteaba al suelo. Sus ojos se suavizaron. Su voz se quebró— No puedo seguir haciendo esto… —la hoja se deslizó hacia arriba.

_—¡CRISTO, DEAN, NO!_ — gritó Sam, lanzándose hacia adelante.


	17. Piezas Dispersas

  1. **Piezas Dispersas**



 

Sam chocó contra Dean en un placaje lateral que los derribó a ambos. Sam, intentando salvajemente agarrar el cuchillo y Dean luchando salvajemente para mantenerlo alejado. Rodaron por el sucio y húmedo suelo de piedra del balcón, gruñendo y maldiciendo, estrellándose contra las puertas francesas con un ruido de cristales rotos. El trueno y el crujido de los relámpagos añadieron su propio acento a la batalla mientras ambos luchaban por el control.

Sam cogió la mano mala de Dean, todavía agarrando el cuchillo, y la aplastó en su puño, haciendo que Dean gritara y lo soltara. El cuchillo trapaleó por el suelo y Sam le dio una patada.

_—¡Maldito seas!_ —dijo Dean, tratando de liberarse lo bastante como para darle un puñetazo. A pesar de que Sam había apartado el cuchillo, Dean se había logrado abrir una enorme herida en el brazo y la sangre salpicaba sobre ambos: _¡Apártate de mí!_ —Dean intentó quitarse a Sam de encima, hecho una furia.

Sam no quería hacer daño a Dean, pero parecía que Dean no tenía el mismo problema con respecto a Sam, a juzgar por sus esfuerzos maníacos. Incluso en su estado actual y sangrando como un cerdo, seguía siendo un oponente formidable. Sam se dio cuenta que Dean, impulsado por sólo Dios sabía qué, estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para recuperar el cuchillo y terminar el trabajo.

Volvieron a rodar sobre los vidrios rotos, Sam sintió como se le clavaban en la piel mientras se concentraba en tratar de inmovilizar a Dean. Detrás de él escuchó un grito repentino cuando Linda y David irrumpieron en el balcón, deteniéndose en el acto al ver a Sam y Dean rodando por el suelo y con sangre por todos lados.

Sam finalmente logró inmovilizar a Dean boca arriba y sostenerlo así gracias a  literalmente tumbarse sobre él, empujando los brazos y piernas de Dean a los lados, de modo que no pudiera hacer palanca. Con Dean ya debilitado, el mayor tamaño y peso de Sam finalmente cambió las tornas. Sam podía sentir resbalar su mano sobre la sangre que cubría el brazo de Dean mientras continuaba corriendo desde la herida.

—¡Dean, _PARA_! — rogó Sam—. ¡ _Por favor_ , _Dios_ , _para_!

Dean no tenía intención de detenerse y se agitó contra Sam con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, haciendo que su sangre bombeara con más fuerza. A este ritmo se desangraría hasta morir antes de que Sam pudiera controlarlo.

_—¡Suéltame!_

Finalmente Sam golpeó a Dean con la cabeza tan fuerte como pudo, haciendo que el cráneo de Dean se estrellara contra la piedra y logrando aturdirse a sí mismo en el proceso. Dean se quedó instantáneamente inerte mientras Sam se derrumbaba sobre él, sin aliento y exhausto.

Tambaleándose, Sam se apartó y se quitó la camisa, viendo las manchas de sangre pero ignorando el escozor de los cortes en su espalda por los cristales rotos. Sus manos temblaron mientras apiñaba la camisa para presionarla contra el corte en el brazo de Dean. Era largo, bastante malo, pero no tan profundo como parecía con toda esa sangre. Aparentemente, la intervención de Sam había evitado que Dean cortara demasiado profundo.

Linda y David se apresuraron a acercarse: ¡Dios mío! Sam, ¿qué está pasando? Oímos el ruido y…

–¡Sube a nuestra habitación! —ladró Sam, cortando a David—. ¡Coge la bolsa marrón que hay en el suelo junto a la mesa y tráela aquí!

David echó a correr sin discutir. Linda, vestida con un camisón y una bata que apenas ocultaban sus encantos en el viento racheado, se arrodilló junto a por Sam: ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Sam le agarró las manos y las apretó sobre la camisa: ¡Sujeta aquí! —el siguiente estallido de truenos casi ahogó su voz—. "¡Vuelvo enseguida! —bajó corriendo por las escaleras, atravesó el vestíbulo y salió por la puerta principal hacia el Impala. Una lluvia helada lo azotó mientras corría en la oscuridad. Metió a tientas las llaves en la cerradura y abrió el maletero, cogiendo un rollo de cuerda y un arma cargada de sal. Cerró de un golpe el maletero y volvió tambaleándose sobre piernas temblorosas de vuelta al hotel, dejó caer la cuerda al suelo y salió al balcón.

David estaba arrodillado junto a Linda, examinando el corte en el brazo de Dean. Dean aún seguía inconsciente.

—Tenemos que vendar esto —dijo Sam secamente, quitando a Linda de en medio mientras se arrodillaba—. Luego vamos a quemar esos cuerpos. _¡YA!_

Rápidamente, vendó el brazo de Dean con vendas del botiquín de primeros auxilios que había hecho traer a David. También envolvió la mano de Dean y ató la gasa. Podían hacer un trabajo mejor más tarde.

—Tu espalda está sangrando, Sam —exclamó Linda, poniéndose de pie y cogiendo la bolsa que Sam había soltado en sus manos—. ¿Qué ha pasado ahí fuera?

—David, ayúdame con Dean —ordenó Sam. La lluvia estaba comenzando a caer sobre ellos mientras levantaban el peso muerto de Dean y lo acarreaban al vestíbulo. Lo pusieron en el suelo y Sam rodeó con la cuerda las muñecas de Dean y lo ató a la columna que llegaba hasta el techo, dejando una pequeña holgura para que Dean pudiera moverse. Una vez hecho esto, Sam se dejó caer a su lado en el suelo, respirando pesadamente, con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —dijo Linda con voz trémula, mirando de Sam a Dean y viceversa.

—¡Dean acaba de intentar suicidarse! —resolló Sam. Se apretó los ojos con las manos—. Jesús…

—¿Él qué? —exclamó Linda—. ¿Por qué haría eso?

Sam se hacía una idea. Incluso después de los Bailey's, Dean había sido capaz de mantener la calma. Dean siempre estaba al borde de un campo de minas psicológico de su propia creación, pero algo terrible tenía que haber pasado para forzarle a tomar tales medidas. Sam se sintió aterrorizado por la idea de que Dean había finalmente perdido el control.

Sam se puso de pie laboriosamente, ordenando a sus piernas que lo sostuvieran. La herida de su muslo le dolía hasta el hueso y cojeó mientras se dirigía hacia David.

—¡Ven conmigo!, —ordenó a David. Se volvió y señaló con el dedo a Linda, que se estremeció—. _¡Vigílale!_

Sam y David desaparecieron por las escaleras.

Linda se sentó junto al cuerpo cubierto de sangre de Dean. Un cardenal iba oscureciendo su frente, casi idéntico al que había notado en Sam. El relámpago hizo que las ventanas brillaran, y pegado a sus talones un trueno crepitante. Dean gimió suavemente y tiró de las cuerdas que sujetaban sus muñecas. Linda se acercó tímidamente y le tocó la cara. Su cabeza descansaba en la chaqueta de Sam.

Parpadeó y finalmente abrió los ojos. Miró fijamente a Linda, tirando otra vez de las cuerdas: ¿Pero qué…? —el dolor en su brazo y mano se duplicó cuando empezó a debatirse.

—¡Dean! ¡Dean, cariño, por favor! ¡Cálmate! —ella hizo todo lo posible para tranquilizarlo, dispuesta a admitir que la asustaba lo bastante como para querer mantener las distancias—. Sam te ató. ¡Dijo que intentaste suicidarte! —se acercó de nuevo—. Volverá enseguida, lo prometo.

—¿Sam? ¡ _SAM_ ha hecho esto! ¡ ** _SAM_**! —Dean aulló el nombre de Sam con una fuerza sorprendente. Linda retiró la mano—. ¡ _SAM_ , trae tu culo aquí _AHORA MISMO_! —gritó. Se las arregló para ponerse de rodillas usando las cuerdas, pero no pudo ponerse en pie. Se bambaleaba tanto que solo arrodillarse le era casi imposible. Linda se alejó de él—. ¡Sam! ¡ _MALDITA_ sea! —la vibración de su voz reverberó a través de su cráneo y se inclinó sujetándose la cabeza.

Se giró cuando Sam y David luchaban por subir su carga por las escaleras. Habían encontrado una lona en alguna parte y habían envuelto los cuerpos en ella. Sam dejó caer su extremo del fardo en el rellano y corrió hacia Dean, agarrándole de los hombros: ¡Dean! ¡Cálmate! Has perdido mucha sangre, ¡cálmate!

—¡Desátame, Sam! ¡ _Ahora mismo_! ¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Joder, desátame _YA_! —Dean aún tenía esa mirada de loco y Sam no lo habría desatado en ese momento ni para salvar su propia vida.

Sam empujó a Dean contra la columna, con tanto cuidado como pudo, odiándose a sí mismo: ¡NO! —le gritó—. ¡Cállate y escúchame!

Dean aún forcejeaba contra Sam, pero era obvio que se estaba quedando sin fuerzas. Fulminó a Sam con la mirada, perdido entre la incredulidad y la furia.

Sam agarró la cuerda que ataba las manos de Dean y la sacudió, haciendo que Dean gritara: ¡Acabas de intentar cortarte las venas! ¡Has perdido el control, Dean! No puedo arriesgarme a que lo intentes de nuevo. ¡No puedo soltarte hasta que quememos estos cuerpos! —el tono de Sam dejaba claro que estaba al límite—. ¡Juro por Dios que te ataré del todo si no te calmas! —Sam negó con la cabeza—. No es lo que quiero, Dean. Pero no tengo elección.

—Hijo de puta… —dijo Dean furioso, su voz entrecortada al volver a toser. Tiró de las cuerdas, pero su cuerpo debilitado lo traicionó y la cabeza el daba vueltas. La adrenalina se estaba agotando rápidamente junto con el poco color que tenía. La cabeza de Dean se balanceó y Sam le agarró de los brazos mientras se desplomaba: Aléjate de mí… —Dean jadeó.

Saber que Dean no se daba cuenta de lo que decía no evitaba que las palabras dolieran.

El pecho de Dean subía y bajaba con cada respiración, su piel estaba pegajosa y Sam tenía miedo de que un mayor estrés llevara a Dean a un estado de shock. Sam se puso de pie con desaliento y comenzó a caminar hacia David.

—Hombre, por favor, desátame… —dijo Dean con una voz áspera. Tragó y cerró los ojos—. Me encuentro mal… —el whisky que había bebido giraba alrededor de su cabeza entremezclándose con las imágenes que giraban a través de su cerebro. Empezó a temblar.

Sam se agachó, estudiando a Dean.

—Dean… mírame —Sam puso los dedos bajo la mandíbula de Dean y le levantó la cabeza—. Dean, acabas de intentar suicidarte —Sam lo dijo suavemente, pero sus ojos eran todo menos suaves.

Dean hizo una mueca de dolor: Yo qué…? no… —la flagrante evidencia de su brazo vendado y el hecho de que Sam lo tenía espetado a un poste le dijeron lo contrario—. Cristo… —gimió mientras los recuerdos se estrellaban contra él. Por un momento pensó que su cabeza estallaría por el brutal ataque del infierno privado que se abría ante él, un abismo sin fondo de horror y dolor esperando para tragárselo. Las cosas que había hecho… lo que había intentado hacer de pie en el frío balcón con su ropa ensangrentada, con su alma ensangrentada, enfrentándose con Sam...

Sam lo sujetó: ¡Dean! Dean, ¡quédate conmigo! —Dean sintió que sus manos se sacudían cuando Sam lo desató rápidamente. Sintió que le acostaban en el duro suelo de piedra, su cuerpo temblando. Le levantaron y apoyaron las piernas en algo mientras le rodeaban con algo suave. La voz de Sam, hablando con urgencia: Linda, trae un poco de agua, por favor? A temperatura ambiente y ponle un poco de sal.

—Claro, Sam —Linda corrió a la cocina.

Sam le pasó una mano por el pelo: Quédate quieto, Dean. Sólo quédate quieto —Sam se frotó los ojos. Dios, estaba cansado a tantos niveles—. Tenemos que quemar esos cuerpos —dijo, mirando a David—. ¿Hay algún lugar fuera donde la lluvia no nos detenga? —Sam se masajeó la frente, tratando de evitar que empeorara el dolor de cabeza que le latía tras los ojos.

David asintió, lamiéndose los labios nerviosamente: Hay un gran cobertizo cubierto al lado del hotel donde hemos estado guardando el equipo. Tiene suelo de tierra, hay un acceso desde el interior del hotel.

—Bien, saquémoslos de aquí y terminemos con esto. ¿Tienes queroseno o algo así? —Sam se detuvo cuando Linda regresó con un vaso de agua tibia. La sonrió y puso una mano bajo la cabeza de Dean.

—Intenta beber un poco de esto —Sam ayudó a sostener el vaso mientras Dean tragaba unos pocos sorbos, haciendo una mueca por el sabor salado. Todavía sentía náuseas, pero había dejado de temblar.

Sam le ofreció el vaso de nuevo, pero Dean negó con la cabeza.

—Sam, escúchame… —suplicó Dean mientras Sam Le apoyaba la cabeza sobre la chaqueta acolchada.

Sam apretó los labios: Dean…

Dean susurró roncamente: ¿Y qué hay de Becker?

Sam se quedó helado: ¿Qué hay de quién? ¿Becker? ¿Becker vino a ti? —Sam miró a Dean con los ojos entrecerrados por la sospecha—. Creía que era Margaret la que te llevaba como una maldita camisa.

Dean le agarró del brazo: Margaret no quería hacerme daño, Sam. Sólo quería que encontráramos su cuerpo y el de Stephen. Estaba buscando a alguien que la ayudara.

Apretó con más fuerza el brazo de Sam y luchó por sentarse, a pesar de que Sam estaba tratando de empujarlo hacia atrás. Sus piernas se deslizaron de las bolsas de cemento sobre las que estaban apoyadas—. Lo que me pasó… antes, —se detuvo, luchando contra la confusión de su mente, cerró los ojos y siguió adelante—. Becker hizo que ocurriera. No sé cómo… todo se derrumbó… No pude contenerme. Dijo que iba a castigarte por encontrarlos. Pero lo iba a hacer… —Dean tragó y se frotó una mano sobre sus labios resecos. Había estado agotado antes, pero el acto de sentarse erguido era casi demasiado para él ahora. Sus músculos temblaban ante el esfuerzo.

Sam se inclinó hacia adelante: ¿Qué, Dean? —preguntó suavemente. Estaba al tanto de que Linda había vuelto a entrar en la habitación y se había puesto un suéter grueso. Se había cambiado de ropa. Los relámpagos iluminaron la habitación de azul, haciendo que las luces parpadeasen.

Los ojos de Dean se dispararon hacia a David, luego hacia Sam y luego al suelo: Dijo que te iba a hacer daño haciendo que me lo hiciera a mí mismo. —Dean buscó a tientas las palabras, avergonzado de decirlas frente a gente que no tenía idea del tipo de las cosas que ellos habían visto y hecho en sus cortas vidas—. No podía parar los recuerdos… todas esas cosas… no podía pararlos…. —Dean se cubrió los ojos con la mano vendada, _No pude pararlos…_ incapaz de decirlo, incapaz de bloquearlo.

Sam abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de lo que Dean estaba diciendo: Dean, está bien… —alargó la mano, pero Dean se echó hacia atrás al tocarlo, disgustado consigo mismo por no poder resistir el equivalente a una violación psicológica.

— _No_ —en la voz de Dean había un punto de pánico que Sam tomó en serio. Dejó caer la mano de nuevo sobre su costado.

—Becker murió y fue enterrado en Florida, Dean —comenzó a decir Sam—. ¿Cómo puede estar aquí? —todavía no estaba seguro de que todo esto no fuera sólo otra cara de la reciente psicosis de Dean.

Dean levantó la cabeza, un recuerdo que había estado escondido en alguna parte de su mente y que de repente emergió: Estaba a los pies de mi cama, golpeando sus gafas en la barra —Dean parecía estar hablando consigo mismo— Yo estaba mirando sus manos. Había algo… — _¡Dios, por qué no podía recordarlo!_ Intentó pasarse una mano por el pelo, pero los dos brazos le dolían demasiado y los dejó caer en su regazo con una mueca de dolor.

—Margaret dijo que no los dejaría ir…

Sam asintió en respuesta: Dijiste eso un par de veces. No lo entendí.

—La única forma en que podrían estar controlados por el espíritu de Becker es si Becker tuviera una forma de volver aquí, una forma de permanecer en…  —Dean jadeó ahogadamente cuando una serie de imágenes se aparecieron en su mente, parpadeando y desenfocadas, como una película antigua.

_Becker silbó suavemente una melodía simple, deteniéndose cuando la pared estaba casi terminada, los últimos ladrillos preparados, excepto por la pequeña rendija que estaba dejando en la parte superior. A una parte de sí le molestaba dejar a Margaret sin nada que la recordara a él, una prenda de su tiempo juntos. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? ¿Su reloj?_ _¿Una foto?_

_No, tenía que ser algo muy personal. Todavía la amaba… todavía quería estar con ella._

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —gimió Dean ante su lentitud mental—. ¡Mierda! ¡Sus manos! —Dean podía verlo claramente en su mente ahora, Becker apoyándose al pie de la cama, con los dedos doblados sobre la barandilla de hierro.

_La luz de las lámparas del techo brilló sobre el cuchillo mientras Becker apoyaba plana su mano sobre la mesa y colocaba la hoja contra la piel de su dedo meñique. Un empujón rápido y ya está…_

Nueve dedos. No diez.

—¿Qué? —gritó Sam, frustrado.

Dean extendió las manos implorando, con los dedos extendidos: ¡Eso es lo que estaba mal, le faltaba un dedo! ¡El hijo de puta se cortó uno de sus propios dedos y lo dejó con ellos!

Sam y David se quedaron boquiabiertos: ¿Me tomas el pelo? —soltó Sam finalmente—. Sé que era un psicópata, pero, ¿cómo puedes saber eso del dedo? Tal vez no lo tenía antes.

—¡Escúchame! Me dijo que si estaba dispuesto a matarla, ¿por qué no hacer un pequeño sacrificio para quedarse con ella? —Dean se pasó una mano por los ojos—. Piénsalo, ¿qué mejor manera de mantener el contacto? Puede que no se haya dado cuenta de lo que realmente podría conseguir, puede que sólo fuera una estúpida cosa simbólica, pero una vez que lo hizo… quemar esos dos cuerpos puede impedir que _ellos_ vuelvan, pero no detendrá a Becker —gimiendo suavemente, la cabeza de Dean cayó hacia adelante, su cuerpo deslizándose hacia abajo.

Sam se acercó para detenerlo y Dean se dejó caer contra Sam.

—Tengo razón, Sam. Lo _sé_ —susurró Dean.

Sam respiró hondo: Si tienes razón, ¿cómo diablos vamos a encontrar algo así en este hotel?"

—No había planeado matarla… lo hizo antes de terminar de levantar la pared donde los encontramos. Se arrepintió de no haberlo pensado antes o lo habría puesto con sus cuerpos… —Dean agarró el brazo de Sam—. Todavía está en la pared. Donde los encontramos. —Dean estaba usando el cuerpo de Sam para levantarse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Sam, deteniéndolo.

—Voy contigo.

—Una mierda que vas —contestó Sam, en términos inequívocos.

Dean se apartó de Sam y se quedó de pie oscilando, apestando a sangre. Extendió la mano para estabilizarse contra la columna a la que había sido atado.

—Sí, y una mierda —contestó, tragándose el dolor de garganta y dando la bienvenida a la ira que lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. Rezando para que fuera suficiente para mantenerlo así.


	18. Al límite

  1. **Al límite**



Sam y David habían sacado los dos cuerpos afuera, bajo el patio cubierto donde se almacenaba el equipo para mantenerlo seco. La lluvia seguía cayendo en serio, y truenos y rayos ardían en el cielo.

Regresaron al vestíbulo donde estaban esperando Sam y Linda. Sam ayudó a Dean a ponerse en pie. Cada vez tenía peor aspecto, pero Sam estaba más preocupado por su equilibrio mental. Dean parecía distraído y confuso, y parecía tener problemas para concentrarse. Su mirada, sin embargo, le dijo a Sam que discutir sería inútil, así que empezaron a bajar las escaleras. Linda eligió quedarse en el vestíbulo.

Sam llevaba la escopeta. De todos modos no habría confiado a Dean un arma. No se mantenía lo suficientemente firme de pie y tenía que usar las paredes para sostenerse mientras caminaba por el pasillo que conducía a la morgue.

Dean se estaba congelando y llevaba la chaqueta de Sam sobre su sucia camisa, tratando de evitar que sus dientes castañearan, deseando haberse puesto las botas. Caminó tropezando detrás de Sam, su brazo herido abrazado a su cuerpo. Se había encerrado en sí mismo, negándose a escuchar las palabras que aún siseaban en su mente, sintiendo que sus demonios se cernían de cerca, listos para eliminarle en cuanto bajara la guardia. Flotaban, balbuceando suavemente, fuera de su alcance y no pudo evitar poner una mano sobre su oreja para tratar de bloquear los sonidos. Casi podía ver la niebla arremolinándose para sofocarle, sus manos extendiéndose para arrastrarle hacia abajo.

_Dios, sería tan fácil dejarse ir…_

—Dean… —Sam le cogió por el codo, causando que Dean se sobresaltara con un grito ahogado, temblando y apartándose de Sam, sin siquiera saber dónde estaba. De alguna manera habían llegado, estaba agachado, apoyado en la pared de la morgue.

—Está bien, Dean, —estaba diciendo Sam en voz queda—. Esto terminará pronto. Siéntate, David y yo buscaremos en la alcoba.

—No, voy a entrar contigo —logró decir Dean finalmente, saliendo del torbellino de sus pensamientos—. Está ahí, Sam.

—Te creo, Dean —le aseguró Sam—. Espero que podamos encontrarlo. Es solo… Estoy preocupado por que estés aquí, tan cerca de…

Dean frunció el ceño, enderezándose dolorosamente: Estaré bien —gruñó impaciente. Empujó a Sam, con desesperación en la mirada—. Tengo que parar esto, Sam. Esta mierda en mi cabeza… no puedo…—Dean vaciló, mirando hacia otro lado.

Sam suspiró, el dolor de Dean casi más de lo que podía soportar ver. Se hizo a un lado.

Dean entró por la puerta que había estado escondida detrás de los casilleros, siseando por el frío del pasillo. Sam, aun frunciendo el ceño, fue tras él. David le siguió, haciendo brillar su linterna en la oscuridad y luego en la abertura que habían creado en la pared tras la que Margaret y Stephen habían sido enterrados.

Dean apoyó la espalda contra la pared al otro lado del agujero y se deslizó hacia el suelo, sintiendo que la pared áspera le arañaba la espalda. Levantó las piernas y envolvió los brazos alrededor de sí mismo, temblando. Tenía tanto frío, y estaba haciendo aún más frío.

Sam dejó la escopeta en el suelo junto a la apertura y empujó la mitad superior de su cuerpo a través de la pared, barriendo la luz de su linterna sobre el suelo sucio en el hueco poco profundo. Parte de él retrocedió ante la idea de lo que yacer aquí, atada ineludiblemente a su amante muerto, esperando morir, tenía que haber sido para Margaret. A pesar de ello, casi podía entender lo que la había llevado a hacer lo que hizo. Sólo lamentaba que Dean hubiera sido la víctima. Esperaba que el daño que se le había hecho no fuera irreparable.

Miró a Dean, acurrucado contra la pared, con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo vendado, la otra mano sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza, con los ojos cerrados. Sam pudo verlo temblar desde donde estaba arrodillado. Necesitaba llevar a Dean a un médico.

Retorció su cuerpo para mirar las paredes de mortero, buscando algo que pudiera ser el premio que estaban buscando.

Los ojos de Sam se desviaron al notar el frío que estaba haciendo. Su aliento estaba empezando a empañarse. Empujó su cuerpo más adentro de la abertura, intentando alcanzar una gran masa de mortero seco. Podía ver algo colgando del borde. No podía alcanzarlo…

Dean abrió los ojos de repente y lentamente giró la cabeza para mirar por el pasillo mientras el aire se convertía repentinamente en hielo y no podía respirar.

—¿Pero qué…? —jadeó David, abrazándose a si mismo—. ¿Por qué hace tanto frío?

Las yemas de los dedos de Sam tocaron el mortero y las subió unos centímetros más, cerrando los dedos sobre un objeto pequeño y arrugado.

—¡Creo que lo tengo! —gritó excitado. Perdió su precario agarre y el pequeño objeto cayó al suelo.

Dean dejó caer sus brazos y se puso de rodillas, forzando tanto los ojos hacia un lado que casi parecían blancos: Ya viene… —murmuró.

Hubo un crujido siniestro desde arriba: ¡Fuera! —gritó de repente Dean a David, sacando fuerza de algún sitio para ponerse de pie y empujar al hombre hacia la abertura de la morgue. Cogido por sorpresa, David cayó por la puerta y se desplomó en la habitación exterior.

Sam oyó la refriega y se apartó de la pared cuando otro crujido atravesó el pasillo, tan seco como la explosión de un arma. Observó, atónito, como las paredes del pasillo literalmente se ondulaban hacia afuera, lanzando una ola de ladrillos, piedra y mortero.

Sam instintivamente se hizo un ovillo, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos mientras la explosión de rocas avanzaba hacia él.

—¡Sam! ¡Cuidado! —Dean se arrojó sobre el cuerpo de Sam y los lanzó a ambos dentro de la alcoba poco profunda cuando el techo se derrumbó en el pasillo, enterrándolos en una avalancha de ladrillos, piedra y mortero.

**oO0Oo**

David, aún conmocionado por la acción repentina de Dean, apenas logró hacerse a un lado para evitar los misiles rocosos que caían de la puerta junto con una nube de polvo. Las piedras se estrellaron contra la pared.

Cautelosamente, sacudiendo el polvo con la mano para apartarlo, tratando de ver, David volvió a entrar por la puerta, tosiendo mientras trataba de respirar en el aire polvoriento.

— _¡Sam! ¡Dean!_ —gritó, trastabillando entre los escombros. Se tropezó con la culata de la escopeta de Sam y tiró de ella para sacarla de los cascotes.

—¡David! —Linda lo llamó a gritos mientras corría hacia la morgue—. ¡Qué ha pasado! Oí una explosión. ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Tropezó y se detuvo, mirando la masa de escombros que caían por la puerta: ¡David! —gritó de nuevo—. Oh, gracias a Dios, ¿estás bien? —exclamó mientras él salía, con la escopeta colgando de su mano.

—¡Estoy bien, ayúdame! ¡Los chicos están atrapados aquí! —desapareció en la nube de polvo que se disipaba lentamente. Linda lo siguió sin dudarlo, caminando con cuidado sobre las piedras esparcidas.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —gritó, tosiendo.

—No lo sé. ¡Ayúdame a quitarles estas piedras de encima! —empezó a apartar los trozos de roca de las piernas de Sam y Dean. Linda se agachó a su lado y empezó a tirar de las piedras.

Ambos hombres estaban enterrados hasta el punto en que sus cuerpos desaparecían en la grieta poco profunda de la pared y David no podía ver más allá de la mitad de sus torsos. Un par de piernas se movieron repentinamente, desprendiendo más piedras y David oyó gemir a alguien.

Renovando sus esfuerzos, la pareja despejó todo lo que pudo y liberó el cuerpo superior. Linda gritó mientras Dean rodaba inerte hacia sus brazos. Sam se estaba moviendo ahora y con la ayuda de David se las arregló para salir del agujero. Tenía cortes y arañazos en brazos y cuerpo y la sangre goteaba desde una pequeña herida en su frente, pero por lo demás parecía estar bien. Se sacudió el pelo y trató de despejarse la cabeza.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre Dean, yaciendo en los brazos de Linda, los ojos cerrados. Le salía sangre por la comisura de la boca y un nuevo surtido de cortes y rasguños se había añadido a su atormentado cuerpo.

Sam se arrodilló sobre él, tocando sus brazos, piernas y pecho en busca de fracturas: Jesús, Dean…

El pecho de Dean convulsionó y tosió repentinamente, acurrucándose. El alivio inundó a Sam cuando Dean parpadeó y abrió los ojos.

—¿Estás… bien? —Dean jadeó, buscando el brazo de Sam.

Sam le agarró la mano: ¡Estoy bien, estúpido bastardo! ¿En qué coño estabas pensando?

Dean apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho almohadillado de Linda: ¿Lo encontraste? —Dean gimió.

Sam asintió. Extendió la mano, de alguna manera se las había arreglado para agarrar el pequeño objeto del suelo y mantenerlo en sus manos durante la explosión: Lo tengo, Dean.

Dean levantó una mano, pero la dejó caer de nuevo sin fuerzas: Quémalo, Sam… ahora… quémalos…

Sam negó con la cabeza: No voy a dejarte aquí…

_—_ Sam _, hazlo… —_ Dean se agarró la cabeza de repente, los ojos apretados, gritando _—._ Dios _... ¡Por favor! ¡Por Dios, Sam, haz que pare!_

_Sí, Sam, haz que pare._

Sam escuchó la voz en su cabeza.

—¡Bastardo! ¿Qué le estás haciendo? ¡Detente! —Sam gritó hacia la oscuridad. Linda y David lo miraron fijamente.

_Nada. Yo abrí una puerta… él puede cerrarla de nuevo… si no se vuelve loco antes…_

Sam vio que la oscuridad más profunda se reunía en una forma a pocos metros del cuerpo convulsionado de Dean mientras Linda intentaba consolarlo, con lágrimas derramándose por su cara.

Sam recogió la escopeta del suelo a los pies de David y vació ambos cañones hacia el espíritu burlón de Becker.

Linda gritó cuando el retumbo del eco los ensordeció a todos en el espacio confinado.

Sam echó otra larga mirada a la cara crispada de Dean y apoyó una mano contra la de Linda, que sollozaba ahora abiertamente, con una mirada asesina.

—¡Cuida de él! —gruñó y salió corriendo de la habitación. David se puso de pie y lo persiguió.

Linda acunó a Dean contra ella y lloró impotente, sus lágrimas cayeron sobre la piel polvorienta de Dean, dejando vetas de barro en su rostro.

**oO0Oo**

La puerta de la morgue se cerró de golpe en la cara de Sam mientras salía disparado. Se estrelló contra ella. Ya colgando del asalto anterior, salió volando fuera del marco.

Sus largas piernas devoraron el estrecho pasillo que llevaba de la morgue a las habitaciones del nivel inferior. Esa puerta también se cerró de golpe. Sam usó la culata de la escopeta contra la manija y pateó la puerta hacia afuera. David lo siguió, jadeando.

En el segundo en que Sam entró en la habitación principal, las cajas de embalaje y equipamiento cayeron sobre él, las herramientas volando a través de la habitación e impactando contra las paredes. Sam se cubrió la cara y trató de empujar y bloquear lo más posible. Escuchó cómo se rompían los cristales de las vitrinas de la nueva sauna y a David maldiciendo tras él. Un vidrio roto le cortó la piel, pero lo ignoró, luchando para llegar al primer piso, agarrando los restos de Becker con un puño de hierro.

**oO0Oo**

El llanto de Linda había disminuido hasta un tranquilo sollozo y se frotó los ojos con los dedos, limpiando el polvo de la cara de Dean con la otra mano. Se había quedado quieto una vez que Sam se había ido, su respiración dificultosa pero estable. Su piel estaba sudorosa y ella lo aprovechó para ayudar a limpiar parte de la suciedad con su manga. La piel de Dean estaba muy caliente.

Linda estaba asustada por los choques ahogados que podía oír, pero resueltamente se quedó donde estaba. Sabía que no podría mover a Dean ella sola y no iba a abandonarle, pasara lo que pasase.

Dean gimió suavemente y rodó su cabeza contra ella, sus ojos moviéndose sin descanso bajo sus párpados. Ya no podía enfrentarse a esta pesadilla, a los gritos que llenaban su cabeza cuando un horror tras otro se desbordó por la ruptura de sus defensas, a pesar de sus desesperados esfuerzos por apuntalar los muros y aislarse de ellos. Un pozo se abría bajo él y cuanto más tiempo se extendía la batalla más debilitado se sentía, gradualmente vencido por el deseo de dejarse caer en él, de acabar. Su cuerpo se quedaría atrás, pero su mente ya no comprendería la necesidad de luchar.

_Lo siento, Sammy… No puedo soportarlo más._

**oO0Oo**

Sam luchó para subir las escaleras, David pegado a sus talones, ayudando a bloquear proyectiles y despejar el camino mientras Sam tropezaba y caía. David le agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hacia delante, corriendo por el vestíbulo, saltando y esquivando los obstáculos que se interponían en su camino mientras corrían.

Truenos y relámpagos crepitaron afuera cuando las puertas delanteras se abrieron y se estrellaron contra la pared con un choque ensordecedor, el viento y la lluvia rugiendo a través de la abertura, empapando a ambos en un instante.

Al alcanzar el comedor ambos se tiraron al suelo cuando todas las ventanas de la habitación estallaron hacia adentro y los bañaron con carámbanos de vidrio dentado. El viento aulló mientras arrancaba el vidrio que quedaba en los marcos. El cableado y las luces explotaron en géiseres de arcos voltaicos azules, lloviendo chispas al suelo.

**oO0Oo**

De repente Dean sintió que le arrancaban del borde en el que estaba tambaleándose. Manos fuertes agarraron sus brazos y lo mantuvieron firme mientras su cuerpo intentaba caer hacia atrás.

Giró la cabeza. Estaba de pie en el borde de un acantilado azotado por el viento, el cielo un mosaico retorcido de nubes negras y grises corriendo de un horizonte a otro. Estaba frío y oscuro y el viento silbaba y chillaba a través de las ramas desnudas de los árboles esqueléticos que estiraban sus ramas como garras hacia el cielo. Debajo de él, en el fondo del abismo, las llamas saltaban hacia arriba y brazos y manos marchitas asomaban dentro y fuera del fuego, caras ennegrecidas con ojos rojos y las bocas rotas decían su nombre. Se sintió atraído hacia el borde y de nuevo fue arrastrado hacia atrás.

_Lo siento… nunca quisimos hacerte daño…_

Se dio la vuelta. Detrás de él estaba de pie Margaret, con el cabello flotando en el frío viento y una mirada triste mientras observaba a Dean. Junto a ella había un hombre de cabello oscuro, no el hombre asolado por la enfermedad, sino el que había sido antes. Fuerte y… feliz. _Stephen_.

Margaret extendió la mano hacia Stephen y él la aceptó con una sonrisa.

_No tenemos mucho tiempo…_

Dean parpadeó, levantó una mano hasta su cabeza dolorida: No entiendo.

Ella le tendió la mano.

_Déjanos ayudarte, como tú nos has ayudado…_

Dean la miró fijamente durante un momento. _Estaba tan cansado…_

Margaret levantó más la mano, volviendo la palma hacia arriba.

_Por favor…_

Dean miró el fuego de reojo, sintiendo la tentación de su cálido abrazo, la dolorosa necesidad de simplemente _dejar de intentar…_

_Sam sonriéndole. Riéndose con él._

_En pie frente a su casa mientras ardía, cogiendo a Sam en sus brazos. Aceptando la responsabilidad de un adulto con una fiera devoción._

_Sam de bebé riendo, salpicando agua en la bañera mientras Dean intentaba bañarle. Riendo también, incluso con jabón en los ojos._

_Acurrucados bajo la ropa de cama durante una tormenta, la primera vez que papá no volvió a casa en toda la noche. Siendo valiente por Sam, para que no se asustara._

_Enseñando a Sam a sostener la escopeta correctamente, para que el retroceso no lo derribara. Tan orgulloso cuando finalmente disparó y se mantuvo en pie._

_El asfixiante miedo cada vez que iban de cacería con Sam y Dean temía por la seguridad de su hermano. El glorioso alivio cuando llegaban a salvo a casa._

_La primera y aterradora vez en que Sam cayó y no se levantó de nuevo, con sangre por todas partes. Cuando abrió los ojos, sonrió débilmente y todo volvió a estar bien._

_La noche en que Sam se fue a Stanford. Verle de nuevo después de dos años._

_Sam debatiéndose y gritando mientras Dean lo arrastraba fuera de su apartamento en llamas, dejando a Jess atrás para que se ardiera. Manteniendo a Sam con vida._

_Sam, parado a un lado del camino, solo en la oscuridad, mientras Dean se alejaba irritado. Y Sam volviendo como la puñetera caballería en un coche robado para salvar el culo a Dean._

Sus labios se estiraron con una pequeña sonrisa. Vacilante, se acercó y permitió que ella le tomara de la mano. Una gentil fuerza fluyó hacia él, la suficiente como para empujar un poco hacia atrás contra las barreras rotas. Suficiente para dar un paso y alejarse del borde.

**oO0Oo**

Sam vertió queroseno sobre los dos cuerpos, aún entrelazados, con David listo para encender una cerilla. Cortes sangrientos salpicaban sus cuerpos y las manos de David temblaban incontrolablemente, pero tiró el fósforo mientras Sam asentía. Las llamas estallaron hacia arriba, azotadas por el viento. Sam arrojó el dedo marchito a la parte más caliente del fuego y se echó hacia atrás, poniendo los brazos ante su cara cuando un fuego azul se extendió hacia afuera como tentáculos en un último esfuerzo por castigarlos.

— _¡Santa Madre de Dios!_ —chilló David—. ¡Jesucristo, ahora ya lo he visto todo!

Sam no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír. Agotado, dolorido, se dejó caer sobre una caja y contempló arder el fuego. Se sobresaltó cuando un olor a madreselva de repente flotó sobre ellos, dominando el olor a humo. El olor subyacente a muerte había desaparecido.

Levantó la vista para ver a Dean, apoyado pesadamente en Linda, atravesar el arco que conducía de vuelta al hotel. Se apresuró a coger el peso de Dean de Linda. Dean estaba pálido, su comportamiento agitado.

—¡Dean! Tío, ¿estás bien? Quiero decir… —Sam vaciló en busca de palabras mientras ayudaba a Dean a llegar a la caja en la que había estado sentado.

Linda se paró al lado de David, examinando sus varios cortes. Hizo una mueca: ¿Cómo vamos a convencer a la compañía de seguros de que hubo un terremoto? —se mordió el labio—. ¿De verdad ha acabado?

La lluvia comenzó a caer de nuevo, golpeando sobre el techo y goteando a través de pequeños agujeros. Gotas ocasionales golpeaban el fuego con un silbido.

Sam, arrodillado junto a Dean, asintió: Sí, se acabó —ladeó la cabeza y preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Dean?

Dean, mirando el fuego, de repente se puso de pie, jadeando. Parpadeó como si se despertara de un sueño profundo: Cristo… —murmuró, levantando los brazos y mirándose a sí mismo con una creciente expresión de asco.

Sam frunció el ceño: ¿Qué?

Dean empezó a tantear con su camisa, sus movimientos repentinamente frenéticos y descoordinados, sacando con rudeza de la tela de sus hombros.

—Tío, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Sam, algo alarmado, mientras Dean luchaba por sacar los brazos de las mangas.

Sam alargó la mano para detenerlo, pero Dean se apartó un gruñido: ¡No! ¡Quiero quitármela! —el dolor en el brazo y la mano fue agónico, mientras se arrancaba salvajemente la camisa y la tiraba al fuego, perdiendo su precario equilibrio en el proceso y cayendo de rodillas hacia adelante.

—¡Dean! ¡Tío! ¿Qué…? —Sam le sujetó para ayudarle, pero Dean se apartó de nuevo——Dean, ¿es la fiebre…?

Las manos de Dean no querían cooperar mientras intentaba desabrochar sus apestosos vaqueros, saturados de sangre. Su tacto era repugnante.

—¡No estoy delirando! —gruñó Dean—. ¡Ayúdame!, —rogó a Sam—. ¡Quiero quitarme esta mierda de encima! —Dean intentó ponerse de pie para bajarse los vaqueros, pero sus rodillas se doblaron y tropezó. Sam lo agarró, tratando de detener su caída y sólo consiguió derribar a ambos de nuevo. Dean se enfureció, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado agotado para responder como él quería.

—¡Dean! Cálmate, por favor. Te ayudaré. Lo entiendo —rápidamente Sam ayudó a Dean a desabrochar los vaqueros sucios y se los quitó de las piernas.

—¡Quémalos! —exigió Dean, aún en el suelo.

Sam hizo lo que le dijo, arrojando la prenda a las llamas. Se prendieron con una llamarada.

Sam se inclinó para ayudar a Dean a ponerse de pie. David y Linda miraron a Dean, vestido ahora sólo con unos bóxer negros, sucio, sangriento, con el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, cicatrices viejas, no tan viejas, nuevas, cada una un recuerdo, una experiencia que había creado al hombre que las llevaba.

—Necesito quitarme esto de encima —repitió Dean roncamente, agarrando la camisa de Sam. Inclinándose hacia la lluvia torrencial. Al principio Sam no lo entendió, pero luego se dio cuenta.

—Dean, no… estás enfermo. Vamos, tienes que volver a la cama —Sam trató de tirar de Dean, pero él se resistió.

—Me arrastraré si es necesario —amenazó, en serio.

Sam miró a Dean a los ojos y finalmente asintió. Ayudó a Dean a salir bajo la lluvia. Dean ya no podía mantenerse en pie por sí mismo, así que Sam lo ayudó suavemente a ponerse de rodillas. La lluvia era fría, pero Sam la encontró extrañamente refrescante. En vez de volver a cubierto, se quedó donde estaba.

Dean se dejó caer sobre los talones, con la cabeza baja. Sam observó mientras Dean se arrodillaba allí y dejaba que la lluvia corriera sobre su cuerpo. La luz del fuego parpadeó y brilló sobre su resbaladiza y húmeda piel mientras pasaba lentamente sus manos por encima de sus brazos y pecho, ignorando los vendajes, enjuagando la suciedad, el sudor y la sangre. Puso sus manos junto a su cara levantada y recogió la lluvia mientras caía, derramándola sobre sí mismo, pasando sus manos por su pelo desgreñado y su cara.

La lluvia pegó los bóxer a su cuerpo musculoso, a todos los efectos podría haber estado desnudo. A Dean obviamente no le importó, mientras continuaba frotando sus manos sobre su cuerpo para deshacerse de todas las memorias sangrientas que pudiera.

La cara de Sam se había transformado con una sonrisa y agitó suavemente la cabeza. Dean necesitaba esto y maldito sea si iba a impedirlo. Levantó la cara bajo la lluvia y se apartó el pelo empapado de los ojos.

Linda también se levantó con la boca abierta.

David la miró, y luego se paró frente a ella: Quizá deberías ir a buscar esa manta —comentó, dándole un empujón no tan suave.

Sam finalmente obligó a Dean a volver al hotel, bajo una ducha caliente y lo metió en la cama. Dean no iría a un hospital, así que Sam le hizo tragar algunos analgésicos y antibióticos y pasó una hora cosiendo la mano de Dean por tercera vez y reparando cuidadosamente el daño en el brazo lacerado lo mejor que pudo. La cicatriz serviría como un recordatorio permanente de lo desesperadas que pueden llegar a ponerse las cosas.

Sam vendó cuidadosamente las heridas con vendas limpias y atendió la miríada de otros pequeños cortes que salpicaban el cuerpo de Dean. Dean todavía tenía fiebre, pero no como antes y, lo que es más importante, parecía tranquilo. Sam estaba seguro de que Dean se sentiría mucho mejor después de una buena noche de sueño. Sus otras heridas, al menos superficialmente, finalmente se curarían. Esperaba que pasara lo mismo con las heridas que llevaba dentro.

Terminó y guardó los pocos suministros que quedaban en el maletín. Creía que Dean finalmente se había quedado dormido, contempló la cara cansada y el cuerpo demasiado delgado. Dean había perdido mucho peso en las últimas semanas, reflexionó Sam, suspirando. Dean se movió, sus ojos se abrieron y buscaron a Sam.

—Eh —dijo Sam—. Pensé que estabas dormido —sonrió.

Dean negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Estaba teniendo problemas para enfocar la mirada y mucho más para enfocar sus pensamientos. Levantó la mano para frotarse los ojos, pero no pudo hacerlo, envuelto en una neblina de analgésicos. Su mano cayó sobre su pecho.

Sam dejó el maletín en el suelo: ¿Quieres algo? ¿Agua?

—Lo siento —susurró Dean finalmente, tan quedo que Sam apenas pudo oírle.

—Dean, ¿por qué? —Sam se inclinó hacia delante sobre la cama, frunciendo el ceño.

Dean movió su brazo vendado: Lo que hice… intenté hacer… —se mordió el labio superior, los ojos cerrados.

Sam puso una mano sobre el hombro de Dean: Dean, está bien. No fue por tu culpa. Se acabó.

_Jesús,_ pensó Sam, _por favor no lo hagas._

—No. No pensé… Quiero decir, no importa lo mal que se pusieran las cosas, nunca pensé… —hizo un ruido frustrado—. Sam, yo nunca haría eso. Lo juro.

—Lo sé, Dean. Pero todo el mundo tiene un límite. Incluso tú —dijo Sam—. Tienes que admitir que tuviste un algo de ayuda —le apretó el hombro—. Duerme un poco, Dean. Te sentirás mejor después de dormir un poco. Podemos salir de aquí tan pronto como te apetezca.

Dean miró a Sam a la cara durante un momento y luego asintió secamente y cerró los ojos, dándose la vuelta.

Sam se quedó sentado en silencio hasta que escuchó a Dean respirar suavemente.

Una vez que se aseguró de que Dean estaba dormido, Sam tomó una larga ducha y atendió a sus propias heridas. Se desplomó en su cama y se durmió al instante.

**oO0Oo**

Sam se deslizó al volante del Impala y metió la llave en el contacto, conteniendo la respiración: ¡Sí! —exclamó cuando el motor rugió a la vida. Dio unas palmaditas en el volante—. Buena chica —canturreó, y luego dio gracias que Dean que estaba sentado en la escalera principal del hotel y no podía oírlo.

Llevó el coche hasta la escalera delantera y se bajó, agarrando sus bolsas y echándolas al asiento trasero.

Dean subió lentamente al lado del pasajero y se acomodó contra la ventana. Se había despedido, rodeado y medio asfixiado por el pecho de Linda, le había estrechado la mano a David, ignoró sus disculpas por su desafortunada experiencia. Su temperatura había bajado a 37.5 y aunque todavía le temblaban las piernas, Sam finalmente había aceptado irse después de una breve discusión. Dean podría terminar de recuperarse en otro sitio.

David y Linda habían insistido en que les enviaran comida desde el Spring Grill para que no se fueran con el estómago vacío. Sam estaba hambriento y agradeció el gesto, aunque realmente estaba deseando irse. Incluso Dean había admitido que tenía hambre, aunque comparado con lo usual no había comido mucho.

Dean estaba listo para irse, y se alegró cuando Sam finalmente le dio la mano a David, permitió que Linda lo sofocara y subió al volante, dando un portazo.

Sam puso el coche en marcha y con un gesto de despedida arrancó, armado con direcciones que _no_ los llevarían de vuelta por el empinado camino de la montaña. Echó un sobre en el regazo de Dean.

—Nuestra paga —dijo.

Dean se peleó con el sobre. No podía doblar los dedos de su mano derecha y al flexionar los dedos de la otra mano le dolía el brazo, pero logró abrirlo y meter el dedo entre un montón de billetes de varios tamaños.

—¿Cuánto?

—2500 dólares —contestó Sam—. No estoy Seguro de que mereciera la pena —miró a Dean de reojo, que frunció el ceño.

—¿Sabes cuánto hace que no teníamos tanta pasta?

Sam aceptó el sobre de manos de Dean y metió el dinero dentro de su chaqueta, sin decir nada. Condujo el coche hacia la carretera principal, mirando al Moonstar en el retrovisor mientras se hacía más pequeño en la distancia. No importa lo fabuloso que pudiera llegar a ser el edificio cuando estuviera terminado, no quería volver a verlo _jamás_.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó finalmente Dean para romper el silencio. Apoyó torpemente las manos en su regazo.

Sam echó un vistazo a su reloj, girando cuidadosamente hacia una de las estrechas calles: Ahora mismo. En este momento. Comienzan nuestras vacaciones. Recuerda lo que te dije. Dormir y comer. Eso es todo.

—¿Y eso quiere decir?

Sam se detuvo frente a una señal de stop y luego dirigió el coche hacia la autopista: Quiere decir —contestó— que nos largamos de este pueblo y lo más lejos posible de ese hotel. Iremos a algún sitio bonito. Con una buena habitación en un buen hotel.

Dean lo miró fijamente: Eso está bien —dijo, un tanto confundido.

—No he terminado. Después de registrarnos en el bonito motel vamos a buscar un buen restaurante y vas a tragar bistecs hasta que no puedes moverte. Luego volveremos al hotel y te tomarás tus medicinas y dormirás hasta que vuelvas a tener hambre.

Dean levantó una ceja: ¿Y luego qué?

Sam parecía pensativo: Luego creo que probaremos un italiano.

Dean se echó a reír, acurrucándose en el asiento. Con cuidado cruzó los brazos sobre su estómago. Sus ojos se cerraron: Mmmmmmm… suena bien. Tú escoge el lugar y yo haré todo lo posible por atiborrarme.

Sam se rió entre dientes y condujeron en silencio una vez más. Dean dejó que la sensación familiar de estar en el coche lo arrullara.

—Dean… —dijo Sam suavemente tras un rato.

—Sam —contestó Dean, con los ojos aún cerrados. Se preparó para esquivar lo que se avecinaba.

—¿De verdad te sientes mejor? En serio —preguntó Sam, mirando a Dean.

Dean asintió con la cabeza: Sí, estoy en ello —se rió suavemente—. Pero no creo que vaya a correr maratones durante una temporada.

—¿Cuánto de lo que ha pasado recuerdas?

Dean abrió los ojos y miró el paisaje por la ventana. _Cuidadosamente colocó una piedra en su sitio, nivelándola junto a la última, cerrando la brecha, mientras las cosas que trataba encerrar seguían aullando para ser liberadas._

—No demasiado. Todo está un tanto borroso. Como una pesadilla —miró a Sam, probando la nueva máscara. _Colocó otra piedra caída en el hueco_.

A Sam le preocupaba que Dean pareciera tan plácido. Había visto a Dean presionado hasta el punto en que quitarse la vida parecía la única salida: Dean, por favor. Sé lo horrible que fue todo esto para ti, quiero decir, mírate.

—Sam —la voz de Dean era tan ligera y suave que una brisa la habría roto. Su mano volvió a caer sobre el brazo de Sam y sus dedos apretaron con fuerza, hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se giraba y miraba a Sam. Rogó silenciosamente con los ojos para que Sam lo dejara correr. Para que entendiera que esta era una línea que no podía cruzar.

Sam miró fijamente a los ojos vacíos de Dean, donde las heridas eran tan profundas que nunca podrían sanar. Finalmente asintió: Lo siento —murmuró—. No te lo preguntaré otra vez. Pero estoy aquí, Dean, —agregó suavemente—. Siempre estoy aquí.

Las comisuras de la boca de Dean se alzaron ligeramente. Sam sintió los dedos de Dean apretar una última vez. Su mano cayó de nuevo en su regazo y Dean se dio la vuelta. _Otra piedra fue cuidadosamente apuntalada en el muro._

Dean miró a Sam por el rabillo del ojo. Sam estaba frunciendo el ceño y Dean sabía lo que estaba mal, pero no podía dar a Sam lo que quería. Se humedeció los labios.

—Eh, ¿Sam? —aventuró Dean finalmente, mirando a Sam, una ceja arqueada.

—¿Sí, Dean? —contestó Sam distraído, tratando de seguir la carretera.

—¿Te fijaste en las tetas de Linda? Joder, como si tuvieran vida propia.

Sam se sentó en atónito silencio, mirando a Dean, cuyos ojos chispeaban. Sam se echó a reír: ¡Mierda, Dean! —dijo atragantándose.

Dean no pudo evitarlo. Soltó una carcajada, relajándose cuando el estado de ánimo en el coche se aligeró perceptiblemente.

_Y otra piedra se deslizó en su sitio. El muro sería más fuerte y grueso que antes. Una fortaleza._

_Jodidamente indestructible._

__  
  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso es todo  
> Si te ha gustado no dejes de decirlo.   
> Los kudos/comentarios en la página del/la autor@ hacen que se anime a escribir, aquí hacen que yo me anime a traducir :)


End file.
